Urmatoarea Generatie: Comoara lui Misdow
by FallenHero93
Summary: O continuare a povestii originale. Albus Potter, Rose Weasley si Scorpius Malfoy sunt in primul an la Hogwarts. Un nou grup de Devoratori ai Mortii fanatici se formeaza. Dar nici scoala Hogwarts nu este lipsita de evenimente. Aventura continua...
1. Întâlnire la Ollivander

_Acesta este primul meu fanfiction. Inițial plănuiam să îl scriu în engleză, dar am zis că e mai bine să îi scriu întâi în română și dacă e bun, îl traduc. De ce Harry Potter? Pentru că sunt fascinată de universul HP. De asemenea, am simțit că anumite lucruri în serie nu s-au petrecut așa cum mi-am imaginat eu, așa că am hotărât să îndrept ce mi se pare mie greșit în această nouă serie._

_Am hotărât ca poveștile (care vor fi mult mai scurte însă decât romanele lui J., desigur) să fie o paralelă între vechea și noua generație. Deși am citit HP cu destul de mult timp în urmă, m-am documentat de pe net, sperând să nu fac gafe. În acest fanfiction se regăsesc destul de puține din personajele originale (veți descoperi în timp cine sunt acestea). Câteva sunt din epilogul volumului 7 (cum ar fi copiii lui Harry și Ginny), iar majoritatea sunt inventate de mine. _

_Și ca să nu zică cineva ceva: Pentru numele lui Merlin, nu dețin nimic din universul Harry Potter. Îmi aparțin în schimb personajele noi, pe care le voi prezenta gradat._

_Sper să vă placă și aștept comentarii. _

**Capitolul 1**

**Întâlnire la Ollivander**

Era aglomerație în Aleea Diagon în iulie 2017. Tinerii vrăjitori, actuali sau viitori elevi la Hogwarts, însoțiți sau nu de părinți sau rude, se perindau prin tot felul de magazine care de care mai excentrice pentru a-și cumpăra lucrurile utile pentru școală.

Cu siguranță însă atenția publicului era atrasă înspre cel al lui Ollivander, vechiul loc în care se vindeau atât de utilele baghete magice. Și asta deoarece înăuntru se afla deja celebra familie Potter, alături de fiul lor mai mic, Albus, aflat în primul său an la Hogwarts. Harry și Ginny se ocupau de reporterii de la „Profetul zilei".

- Ce fel de baghetă credeți că va avea tânărul Albus?

- Păi, eu...

Nici măcar nu apucă Harry să pronunțe bine răspunsul, că și veni următoarea întrebare:

- Și în ce casă credeți că va nimeri?

-Să sperăm că nu la Viper..., glumi Ginny, fiind însă întreruptă:

- Ce așteptări aveți pentru el în acest an?

- Noi credem...

În mijlocul acestui haos, Albus își căuta fără succes o baghetă potrivită. Îi spărsese deja câteva cutii nepotului lui Ollivander. Pentru numele lui Merlin! Ce noroasă trebuie să fi fost Rose, fata prietenilor părinților lui (Ron și Hermione) – ea o găsise din doar trei încercări. Dacă e adevărat ce se spune și anume că bagheta își găsește vrăjitorul...ei bine, probabil cea care îi era destinată era cam confuză, dacă nici până acum nu îl găsise.

Gândurile îi fură deodată întrerupte de un grup de tineri gălăgioși care nu păreau cu mult mai mari decât el. Îi recunoscu imediat pe fratele său mai mare, James, și pe prietenii lui, Apollo, Alcyon și Evan. Ei erau deja în anul doi, nemaiavând nevoie de baghete.

- În sfârșit te-am găsit, Al, îi spuse râzând James. Ce? Nici acum nu ți-ai găsit bagheta?

Albus nu era genul de copil care să vorbească prea mult, iar prezența celor trei prieteni ai fratelui său nu îl încuraja în acest sens. Dar se concentră și formulă două propoziții scurte:

- Cam așa ceva, James. Nu știu ce se întâmplă.

- Fii serios, Al, i se poate întâmpla oricui.

Nu era în general generos cu încurajările – doar moștenise personalitatea bunicului său -, dar ținea la fratele lui. Chiar dacă nu semănau.

- Aș vrea ca mama sau tata să mă ajute, se plânse Albus, văzând că nu reușește.

Ceilalți trei de-abia se abțineau să râdă în hohote, dar știau că nu trebuiau să glumească pe seama fratelui lui James. Mai încercaseră odată și avuseseră părul verde toată vara.

- Gata, gata. Nu mai fi așa dependent de ei. Privește partea bună: dacă ar veni să te ajute, toți reporterii ăia ar veni la tine. Hei, Evan, uite-o pe aia care a scris articolul ăla despre noi când i-am blocat pe toți Cercetașii în camera comună din greșeală!

Toți râseră cu poftă la amintirea acelei fapte – care le dăduse și puțină detenție, de altfel. Micul Albus oftă. Nu înțelegea ce găseau ei amuzant în închiderea a sute de suflete întro cameră, chiar și accidental.

În timp ce ceilalți se amuzau pe tema ultimelor lor grozăvii, în magazinul lui Ollivander intră o fată însoțită de aproape de tatăl ei. Era brunetă cu ochii negri ca noaptea, deși un pic cam scundă față de restul fetelor de vârsta ei. Se îndreptă direct către tejghea, fiind repede remarcată de unul din ajutoarele lui Ollivander.

- Bine ați venit, domnișoară. Doriți o baghetă magică, nu-i așa?

Fata aruncă o privire întrebătoare către el.

- Nu, vreau un autograf. Logic că vreau o baghetă, de asta sunt aici.

Puțin perplex după răspunsul ei la întrebarea lui de altfel retorică, asistentul căută din priviri una potrivită pentru cineva ca ea. Între timp, ea făcu o remarcă ironică spre tatăl ei din spate.

- Uite cine se află aici, tată. _Celebra_ familie Potter. Cei care obțin totul doar pentru că au faimă.

- Ușor, scumpo. Nu e frumos să vorbești așa, mai ales că te-ar putea auzi.

- Să mă audă, doar...

Replica amenințătoare a fetei fu întreruptă de glasul subțire al asistentului:

- Lucrată din lemn de salcie veninoasă, cu două fire din păr de unicorn atașate.

Sceptică, o luă și o îndreptă într-un colț al magazinului, unde se aflau două tablouri în mișcare. Explodară imediat. Tânărul oftă. În fiecare an trecea prin asta. Fata se uită în ochii tatălui ei, de aceeași culoare cu ai ei, și îl întrebă:

- Acum pot?

- Bine, bine. Doar nu vrem să-i stricăm magazinul domnului Ollivander.

El răsuflă ușurat – cine știe ce metodă or fi având cei doi care să fie mai puțin distructivă. Rămase uimit însă când tatăl îi dădu bagheta lui. Fata o o îndreptă spre cutii și rosti tare:

- _Revelo_.

O rază de lumină izvorî din vârf, iar una din baghete ieși de pe rafturi, fata prinzând-o în mâna rămasă liberă.

- Asta e.

Asistentul clipi de câteva ori, apoi spuse:

- Din lemn de santal negru, stropită de șapte ori cu apă din faimoasa peșteră a lui Merlin. O...piesă exclusivă. Și cam scumpă.

- Nici o problemă. Am economisit atâta timp pentru ocazia asta.

Tatăl fetei scoase câțiva bani de aur și plăti, apoi cei doi părăsiră magazinul așa cum intraseră. Fără să se uite în dreapta sau în stânga, ci drept înainte.

Departe însă de acest colț al magazinul, cinci băieți se uitau cruciș.

-_ Revelo_? N-am auzit în viața mea de vraja asta, zise Apollo.

- Pentru numele lui Merlin...ce snobi! comentă James.

Albus însă se duse drept la tatăl său, trăgându-l de robă.

- Tată, dă-mi bagheta ta.

Harry se întoarse puțin de lângă reporteri.

- De ce ai nevoie de ea, fiule?

- Așa. Dă-mi-o.

Puțin intrigat de cererea lui, făcu așa cum i se ceruse. Albus o îndreptă spre rafturi și rosti cuvântul pe care îl auzise. Imediat îi veni una în mână.

- Uite, tată, am reușit!

- C...cum ai făcut asta? Ce vrajă e asta? De unde ai aflat-o?

- Nu contează. Fii fericit că nu i-am incendiat magazinul lui Ollivander.

_Revelo._..De ținut minte, notă Albus.


	2. Peronul 9 si 3 pe 4

Am publicat şi capitolul al doilea, în speranţa că o să primesc ceva review-uri. De obicei nu suport criticile, dar să nu primeşti nimic e chiar mai rău. Aşa că să curgă cu comentarii – cât mai realiste, dacă se poate!

Numele bufniţei lui Albus, Avellion, provine de la numele lui Andrew Avellino, sfânt protector împotriva morţii bruşte (am făcut un pic de cercetare). Acest mic indiciu o să aibă relevanţă mai târziu.

**Capitolul ****2**

**Peronul 9 ¾**

- Al, o să fie bine, fiule.

- Cu toții am trecut prin asta.

Harry și Ginny încercau să-l consoleze. El însă nu prea agrea gândul despărțirii de familie – nu ca fratele lui mai mare, care se ținea cât mai departe de ei, să nu-l vadă prietenii că a venit cu părinții.

- Stai calm, Albus. Avellion îți va purta de grijă, nu-i așa?

Băiatul zâmbi, uitându-se spre bufnița sa de zăpadă foarte asemănătoare cu Hedwig. Deodată însă își puse o întrebare:

- Tată, și dacă ajung la Viperini? spuse el cu o voce scăzută. Ambii lui părinți fuseseră Cercetași. Fratele lui mai mare era Cercetaș.

- Fiule, tu ai fost numit după doi oameni. Unul din ei a fost Viperin și a fost unul din cei mai curajoși pe care i-am cunoscut. Acum, curaj. Du-te spre expresul de Hogwarts.

- Și dacă mă lovesc?

- Nu te mai îngrijora. O să reușești să treci prin perete.

Puțin ezitant, Albus grăbi pasul spre peretele care făcea trecerea către tren. „Pot să o fac...pot să o fac...Să mă gândesc la ceva frumos. Da. Trebuie să trec, ca să nu îi dărâm cușca lui Avelly."

Cu acest gând dătător de curaj în minte, băiatul se îndreptă și mai mult...și trecu imediat de partea cealaltă. Nu-i venea să creadă. Se uită la sine – era întreg. Și bufnița lui de companie era cu toate penele la loc.

Apoi își ridică privirea și văzu maiestuosul expres pe șine. Acum era timpul întrebărilor. Cum arăta oare Hogwarts? Cum avea să se descurce? Inspiră adânc și apoi șopti încet către Avelly, ca și cum aceasta ar fi putut să înțeleagă:

- Haide, prietene. Aventura de-abia acum începe.

Începuse așadar să tragă după el cele două valize plus cușca bufniței până la una din uși. Acolo ajuns, se întrebă cum avea să le ridice. Drumul până acolo fusese deja destul de obositor. Deodată însă auzi un glas de sus:

- Hei, Potter. Să te ajut?

Se uită în direcția de unde auzi glasul și văzu un băiat de vârsta lui, blond cu ochi verzi.

- Sigur, de ce nu, acceptă el oferta.

Imediat ce bagajele lui fură urcate în tren, băiatul îl ajută și pe el să urce.

- Eu sunt Scorpius Malfoy.

Într-adevăr, el era – acum își dădea seama Albus. Auzise câte ceva despre el. Semăna foarte mult cu tatăl lui, doar că era mai receptiv față de Cercetași – sau față de cei care proveneau din familii de Cercetași.

- Încântat, zise Albus , strângându-i mâna.

- Vrei să vii cu mine în compartiment?

- Da, desigur. Oricum nu știu pe nimeni altcineva de vârsta mea decât pe Rose Weasley.

După câteva secunde de mers de-a lungul holului din expresul de Hogwarts, Scorpius deschise o ușă. Albus ar fi preferat să fie singuri acolo, dar spre dezamăgirea lui, înăuntru se mai aflau două fete foarte asemănătoare între ele. Grozav, încă două persoane cu care trebuia să vorbească. Dar acum doar nu era să-l lase baltă pe noul lui prieten.

- Uite, Albus, ele sunt Daphne și Arachne. Le-am cunoscut aici în tren.

Le salută scurt, iar ele răspunseră politicos. Păreau de treabă, își zise el. Arachne era blondă cu șuvițe șatene și ochi căprui-verzi, în timp ce Daphne avea părul șaten-închis, dar aceiași ochi.

- Sunteți surori? întrebă Albus. Nu știa ce îl apucase să vorbească din proprie inițiativă.

- Da, răspunseră fetele în cor.

Glasul lor combinat suna ca râsetul unei iele. Pe Albus îl trecură fiorii.

- Suntem gemene, spuse Arachne.

- Nu chiar identice, după cum se vede.

- Eu sunt mai mare cu cinci minute.

Când vorbeau separat, vocile lor sunau mai normal.

După ce se instalară confortabil în scaune, Scorpius remarcă:

- Am uitat să vă întreb. Voi în ce casă vreți să fiți sortați? Eu vreau la Viperini, spuse el mândru.

- Și eu, spuse fata cea blondă.

- Eu...păi, nu sunt sigură. Arachne vrea la Viperini și aș vrea să rămân lângă ea. Pe de o altă parte, îmi plac culorile Astropufilor. Dar în _Hogwarts: O istorie _se spune că Ochi-de-Șoim prețuiește creativitatea, iar eu...sunt puțin creativă. Nici la Cercetași nu ar fi prea rău. Tu ce zici, Arachne?

Sora ei își dădu ochii peste cap.

- Pălăria de Sortare știe cel mai bine, Daph. Nu mai fi așa agitată.

Scorpius își întoarse brusc atenția către noul lui prieten.

- Și tu, Albus? Bănuiesc că tu vrei la Cercetași.

Pronunțarea numelui lui trezi admirația celor două tovarășe de călătorie.

- Albus? Ca în Albus Potter?

- Fiul lui Harry Potter? Care l-a înfrânt pe Lordul Voldemort?

- Mda, eu sunt...

Chestia asta nu-i plăcea. Faima era a tatălui său, nu a lui. El nu făcuse nimic să merite să fie admirat. Dar nu putea să oprească gura lumii.

Parcă special pentru a-l scoate din situația asta penibilă, James și gașca lui deschiseră brusc ușa compartimentului.

- Hei, Al ! Aici erai! Te-am căutat în tot trenul. Văd că ți-ai făcut și prieteni...spuse el privindu-l suspect pe Scorpius Malfoy. Ce căuta fratele lui lângă unul ca el? Oricum...viața lui, amicii lui.

- Hai, distrează-te, Albus. Mai avem ceva de mers până la Hogwarts, continuă el și se îndepărtă cu ceilalți trei.

După ce închise ușa, James le zise celorlalți:

- Ce-ar fi să mergem în compartimentul 52? O să ne distrăm pe cinste.

Intrigat, Evan întrebă:

- Se află cineva interesant acolo?

- Logic. Ciudata aia de la magazinul lui Ollivander. Stă singură – o să-i placă compania noastră, nu-i așa, băieți?

Toți aprobară ideea strălucită a șefului lor și se duseră într-acolo.

Fata în negru stătea, într-adevăr, singură în compartimentul 52, pe unul din locurile de lângă geam. Nu că ar fi folosit geamul pentru a privi prin el (i se părea chiar neinteresantă această ocupație), pentru că ea citea o carte destul de groasă și veche, cu coperți simple maronii, pe care nu scria nimic. Se bucura de solitudine. Numai tovarăși de drum care să vorbească încontinuu nu i-ar fi trebuit, când ea voia liniște în jurul ei.

Nici nu se aștepta că în curând avea să aibă companie. Auzi un fâșâit de ușă și atunci își ridică ochii din carte, sperând că nu a venit vreun întârziat să se așeze. Era mai rău de atât. Potter și gașca lui. Îi știa din vedere.

- Măi, măi, ia uite-o pe vechea noastră cunoștință, nu-i așa, băieți? zise James.

- Cum să nu, completă Apollo. Și...citește! În loc să facă ceva mai interesant.

Tânăra vrăjitoare le aruncă o privire care ar fi putut omorî dacă ar fi fost vie.

- Ca de exemplu să intre în compartimentele altora și să îi calce pe nervi? răspunse ea acid.

- Ia uite, s-a enervat, spuse James, intrând înăuntru.

Asta era deja prea mult. Îi încălcau spațiul ei privat.

- Ce carte e asta, domnișoară șoarece de bibliotecă?

Și fără să aștepte vreun răspuns, o luă din mâna ei. Îi rupse coperta maronie sub ochii ei șocați. În fața lui se afla cartea „Poțiuni de Nivel Avansat. Ghidul nu-atât-de-ușor al Vrăjitorului".

- Poțiuni de nivel avansat? Pe barba lui Merlin! Asta e și mai ciudat decât să stai singur în compartiment.

- Tu chiar citești chestia asta sau te uiți la poze? întrebă stupefiat Alcyon.

Acum era timpul să le răspundă. Mutilaseră coperta unei cărți în stare perfectă și își bătuseră joc de ea. Se ridică de pe locul în care stătea și zise:

- Cartea asta nu are poze. Pozele sunt doar pentru băieții deștepți ca voi care nu sunt în stare să facă diferența între Polipoțiune și un elixir al nemuririi.

Asta îi irită pe cei patru. James își scoase bagheta:

- _Tarantallegra!_

Fata însă puse mâna în fața baghetei lui. Nu se întâmplă nimic.

- _Tarantallegra!_

Tot nimic.

- Vrei să mă faci să dansez incontrolabil? Știi ce se spune, Potter. A șaptea oară e cu noroc, spuse ea, zâmbind ironic într-un colț al gurii.

- Cum...cum ai făcut asta?

- Eu pot mai multe decât crezi tu că pot. În plus, credeam că folosirea magiei e interzisă în afara Hogwarts-ului.

- Și pentru tine la fel, încercă el să se apere.

- Ți s-a părut ție că am folosit vreo magie? Am zis eu vreun cuvânt? Acum...afară!

Fără să mai aștepte alte instrucțiuni, cei patru ieșiră imediat din compartiment. Nu le venea să creadă că James nu fusese în stare să facă o vrajă simplă.

- Cum se poate chestia asta? Doar am încercat-o și pe alții înainte.

- Poate o fi apărată împotriva blestemelor, încercă Evan.

- Neah...Nu există așa ceva.

- Auzi, James...

Ceilalți se întoarseră spre Alcyon.

- Ea a ținut palma în direcția baghetei tale. Nu cumva...și-a creat un scut împotriva magiei?

- Fii serios. Magie fără cuvinte?

- Și altfel cum îți explici?

- Habar n-am. Dar știi ceva? Ignor-o. Hai să găsim alți tocilari în tren.

Din spatele ușii, fata voi să se așeze din nou, dar apoi își aminti că ar fi fost înțelept să se asigure că nu o mai deranjează nimeni:

_- Colloportus._

Și apoi își reocupă locul, oftând asupra coperții distruse a cărții. O redeschise la prima pagină, pe care era scris doar titlul, apoi două rânduri scrise de mâini diferite:

_Cartea lui Thassion M., 1993, Hogwarts_

_Cartea Rosabellei. 2017_


	3. În sfârşit, la Hogwarts

**Capitolul 3**

**În sfârșit, la Hogwarts**

Expresul de Hogwarts se oprise. Elevii coborâseră destul de greu, având o mulţime destul de întinsă de colegi în jur. În fața lor se întindea un lac imens, pe care aveau să-l traverseze pentru a ajunge la Hogwarts, Școala de Magie și Vrăjitorii. Era deja întuneric afară, iar peisajul nocturn era superb.

Rubeus Hagrid se afla acolo cu o torță în mână, îndemnându-i pe cei din primul an către bărcile magice. Era destul de bătrân, dar încă se mai descurca în slujba de Păstrător al Cheilor. După cum se vedea foarte ușor însă, el căuta pe cineva în mulțime. Nu-i luă mult timp să-l vadă: avea o bufniță gălăgioasă și un prieten cu părul blond.

- Hei, Albus, băiete!

Se uită în direcția sunetului și îl văzu pe Hagrid, care îl strânse foarte puternic în brațe.

- Mai...ușor...mă...sufoc!

- Scuze, băiete. De emoție. Eu sunt, știi tu... Hagrid.

Acum îl recunoștea Albus.

- Așa e, tu ești! Tata mi-a spus atâtea chestii despre tine din vremea când era la Hogwarts!

- Exact, exact.

Apoi, observând că bărcile se cam îndreptau de la mal, îi șopti:

- Hai, fugi. Doar nu vrei să întârzii la ceremonia de sortare, nu?

Uriașul îi dădu drumul, neputând să-și oprească o lacrimă. Era atașat de cei din familia lui Harry Potter și știa că Albus era un copil special.

- Cresc atât de repede, își spuse el ca pentru sine.

Rosabella nimerise cu alte două fete în barcă. Ambele vorbeau prea mult pentru ea. Una era roșcată și se numea Rose...Rose și mai cum? A, desigur. Weasley. Toți cei din familia Weasley aveau culoarea asta a părului. Încă o prietenă a familiei Potter. Și cealaltă parcă zisese că o chema Ambyra Bayrn. Ți se încurca limba numai când încercai să pronunți chestia asta.

Spera că această călătorie nu avea să fie prea plictisitoare. Fetele vorbeau despre ce prieteni aveau, în ce casă sperau să ajungă sau cât de arătos era Arton Heathrill, reprezentantul Ministerului Magiei care preda Apariția în ultimii ani. Doar poza lui apărea lunar pe prima pagină a Profetului zilei. Cât despre ea, ea știa de mult în ce casă dorea să fie sortată, prieteni nu avea, iar pe imaginea profesorului de Apariție nu dădea doi bani.

Dar plictiseala ei aparentă fu brusc întreruptă de un țipăt care veni chiar de lângă barca vecină. Toți elevii se uitară într-acolo. Nu-și dădu seama prea bine ce se întâmplă, dar auzi vocile înspăimântate ale celor de acolo. Da, unul era Albus Potter, unul era un băiat blond și cel de-al treilea pasager era o fată tot blondă, dar cu șuvițe șatene.

- Daphne! Monstrul a tras-o în adâncuri!

Ambyra strigă către ceilalți:

- Ce monstru?

- Probabil că era calmarul uriaș, strigă blondul.

- Imposibil! Calmarul uriaș nu atacă oameni! urlă în disperare Arachne.

În timp ce ceilalți dădeau vina pe alții și încercau să rezolve dilema monstrului, Albus se aruncă în apă după fată. Nu știa ce îl împinsese să facă asta, dar tot o făcu. Nu putea să o lase să se înece.

Rosabella se uită îngrozită la suprafața lacului Hogwarts. Deci Potter chiar se aventurase pentru a salva viața cuiva. Foarte neașteptat. Începu să aibă regrete că nu sărise ea, dar îi era frică de apă. Rose Weasley se simțea inutilă pentru că putea să-i ajute pe cei doi care se aflau acum în lac în niciun fel, în timp ce prietena ei, Ambyra, se ținea strâns de marginea propriei bărci să nu cadă în apă la rândul ei.

Bărcile se opriseră toate în mod magic. Se făcuse liniște de când Albus se aruncase în apă. Toți așteptau cu sufletul la gură deznodământul. Până și Scorpius Malfoy șoptea ca pentru sine:

- Hai, Potter, nu muri... Nu acum...

După câteva clipe în plus de așteptare, Albus o aduse la suprafață pe Daphne, fiind întâmpinat de o suită de aplauze. Acestea dispărură imediat însă, căci tânăra vrăjitoare nu părea în stare prea bună. Nimeni nu știa ce să-i facă. Fiind toți de-abia în primul lor an, nu știau nicio vrajă. Câțiva profesori se apropiau pe lac, dar putea fi prea târziu până ajungeau ei.

În mijlocul acestei disperări generale, se auzi o incantație slabă:

- _Redivivo._

Rosabella stătea în genunchi în barcă, cu bagheta întinsă spre Daphne. Toți ochii fură ațintiți spre ea, dar apoi se întoarseră repede spre fata care începea să-și revină.

- Unde...unde sunt? Ce mi s-a întâmplat?

Rosabella răspunse de data asta cu voce mai tare:

- Amnezie temporară. Un efect secundar al vrăjii de resuscitare. O să-i treacă.

Imediat însă, o vrăjitoare înaltă, cu păr albastru prins în coc și ochelari dreptunghiulari, pe care unii o recunoșteau drept profesoara de Farmece, ajunse lângă ei și se uită la fată.

- Pare în regulă. Doar un șoc minor. Nu pot să cred că s-a întâmplat așa ceva.

Apoi parcă își aduse aminte ceva. Ochii ei albaștri se fixară asupra fetei îmbrăcate doar în negru din barca vecină. Rosabella intră în panică.

- Și tu, domnișoară...Magie în afara orelor de curs! În mod normal, aș sustrage puncte casei de care aparții...dar cum nu aparții niciunei clase și cum vraja a fost făcută pentru a salva pe altcineva...poți să te consideri scăpată. _Abitio_, spuse ea, scoțând bagheta, iar bărcile începură din nou să se deplaseze.

Fetele din barca Rosabellei rămaseră mască. Ambyra de-abia își găsi cuvintele să zică:

- Uau, tu...tu știi vrăji? De unde?

În sinea ei, o bătea gândul să îi răspundă: „Pentru că eu mi-am petrecut acești ani învățând, nu ca voi, holbându-vă la poza lui Heathrill din ziar". Dar nu făcu așa.

- Eh...mai știu și eu câte ceva, așa...

- Eu sunt Ambyra Bayrn, se recomandă prima fată.

- Eu sunt Rose Weasley.

Deși nu o încânta gândul să dea mâna cu două susținătoare ale Cercetașilor și familiei Potter, o făcu până la urmă, ca să nu pară nesimțită. Putea să anticipeze ce avea să urmeze: întrebări despre ea, despre familia ei, despre impresiile ei asupra Hogwarts-ului etc. Și ghicise bine. De ce nu putea lumea să înțeleagă că nu-i plăcea să dezvăluie prea mult despre ea?

În sfârșit, ajunseră la malul lacului. Fata brunetă cu ochi negri coborî prima din barcă, dornică să scape de interogatoriul lor. Voia să ajungă odată în Hogwarts. Deja Rose și Ambyra își făcuseră o impresie proastă. Nu era normal ca un copil de vârsta lor să vorbească atât de puțin.

Bobocii fură repede conduși în holul principal. Cei mai mari se așezaseră la locurile lor la masa casei de care aparțineau. Drept în față se afla masa profesorilor, desigur complet ocupată.

Agitația fu întreruptă de aceeași profesoară de Farmece care intervenise pe lac.

- Bine ați venit la Hogwarts, Școala de Magie și Vrăjitorii în acest nou an. Numele meu este Verna Velfinna și sunt directoarea adjunctă a școlii, dar și profesoară de Farmece. După cum probabil știți, aici va avea loc ceremonia de sortare, în cadrul căreia Jobenul Magic vă va pune într-una din cele patru case. Casa de care aparțineți este foarte importantă. Veți aduna sau scădea puncte casei voastre, veți dormi la un loc cu membrii ei și vă veți petrece timpul liber în camera comună. Bun, acestea fiind zise...să înceapă sortarea!

Șușotitul reîncepu odată cu terminarea discursului Velfinnei – de altfel, în tot acest răstimp nu scosese nimeni o vorbă. Toți erau agitați, neștiind unde aveau să pice sau dacă aveau să nimerească unde doreau ei sau rudele lor.

Velfinna primi în scurt timp un pergament foarte lung de la un alt vrăjitor foarte bătrân, mai exact directorul Sapientio Magophilus, fost profesor de Îngrijire a Creaturilor Magice.

- Vă voi striga numele în ordine alfabetică. Atunci când vă auziți numele, veniți aici și vă așezați pe scaun, iar Jobenul vă va hotărî soarta. Fără alte adăugiri, să începem:

- Aeber, Arutus!

Primul dintre ei fu sortat la Astropufi.

După un timp, se auzi un alt nume:

- Bayrn, Ambyra!

Ambyra se îndreptă către scaun, dar furioasă, și asta pentru că Velfinna îi pronunțase greșit numele. Chiar nimeni nu era în stare?

Îi puse Jobenul pe cap, iar acesta zise:

- Hmm...Simt un pic de furie...dar și inteligență și determinare. Ochi-de-Șoim!

Ambyra nu putea să fie mai fericită. Doar speranța vieții ei era să nu nimerească în aceeași casă cu Arutus Aeber, băiatul acela gras și împiedicat, cu coșuri pe față.

După alte câteva minute, fu rostit alt nume:

- Malfoy, Scorpius!

Toți cei de la masa Viperinilor erau cu ochii pe el. Nu fu nevoie de multă așteptare: nici nu se apropie bine de scaun, că jobenul strigă _Viperin_! Imediat, pe neașteptate, toți cei din acea casă se ridicară în picioare și îl aplaudară. Doar numele Malfoy era respectat printre ei.

Nici nu ajunsese bine lângă colegii lui de casă, când Velfinna pronunță:

- Mortrand, Rosabella!

Toți bobocii amuțiră când o văzură pășind spre pălărie. Nu o știau după nume, dar figura ei le era foarte cunoscută. Doar o văzuseră pe fata aia ciudată ce purta numai lucruri negre făcând vrăji. James îi șopti lui Evan, care se afla în stânga lui la masa Cercetașilor:

- Mortrand...Frumos nume, nu? Cu rezonanță.

Și primi răspunsul:

- Dacă asta nu intră la Viperini, eu rup Harta Ștrengarilor în două.

James îi făcu repede semn să tacă. Tatăl lui nu știa că o furase de acasă. În plus, ar fi primit detenție la Hogwarts dacă se afla.

Fata pășea mândră spre scaun. De când aflase despre casele din Hogwarts, știuse unde voia să fie. Iar dacă pălăria aceea avea să îndrăznească să o contrazică...

Profesoara de Farmece îi așeză Jobenul pe cap.

- Ce avem aici? Simt multă determinare, da...și ambiție pe măsură, și loialitate. Ar trebui să fii sortată la Cer...

Fără ca cineva să observe, borul pălăriei magice începu să crape.

- Viperini! Viperini! Cu siguranță Viperini!

Rosabella râse subtil, ca pentru sine. Persuasiunea – întotdeauna utilă. Chiar și pentru obiecte magice ce gândesc.

Apoi profesoara rosti un nume mult așteptat...Albus Potter. Se făcu imediat liniște în sală. Albus nu suporta chestia asta.

Pălăria se gândi un timp, apoi concluzionă:

- Un Potter...Curaj, fidelitate și cinste. Cercetași!

Băiatul răsuflă ușurat, în timp ce, pentru a nu se lăsa mai prejos decât Viperinii, Cercetașii se ridicară și ei în picioare și îi aplaudară sortarea în casa lor.

- Syrtis, Arachne!

Fata blondă cu șuvițe se îndreptă și ea spre același loc, fiind sortată la Viperini. Imediat după, urmă sora ei. Era destul de bine pentru a putea participa la ceremonie. Daphne fu sortată la Astropufi.

Da, culorile Astropufilor erau frumoase! Ce alegere bună! Dar...oare nu ar fi meritat mai mult la Ochi-de-Șoim? Sau...

Însă Daphne fu șocată de o revelație bruscă. Era în aceeași casă cu...Aeber! Nu se putea întâmpla asta! Era coșmarul oricărei fete de anul întâi. Tânăra vrăjitoare plânse tot timpul cât fusese la masa Astropufilor.

Ultimul nume de importanță majoră fu al lui Rose Weasley. Jobenul o simți imediat:

- Un alt Weasley? Cât o să mai îndur asta? Cercetași!

În curând, toți se așezară la mesele corespunzătoare, iar directorul Magophilus anunță începerea anului școlar, făcând în același timp să Apară mâncarea în farfurii.


	4. Primele zile la Hogwarts

**Capitolul 4**

**Primele zile la Hogwarts**

Dupa terminarea ceremoniei de sortare, elevii din anul I fură preluaţi de Perfecţii caselor respective, care le prezentară interiorul şcolii, culminând desigur cu Camerele comune şi dormitoarele. 

Cyrus Findel, Perfectul din anul 5, era înalt şi atletic, cu ochi albaştri pătrunzători. Acesta îl recunoscu imediat pe Albus Potter în mulţimea de tineri Cercetaşi, spre nemulţumirea acestuia din urmă. Deja începea să i se acorde prea multă atenţie. Devenea iritant. 

Ajunşi în fata portretului doamnei grase, Findel rosti parola:  
- Praf de adormit dragoni. 

Uşa Camerei Comune se deschise, permiţând accesul tinerilor Cercetaşi curioşi despre noua lor viaţă. Fiecare ocupa un loc, încercând să se acomodeze cu spiritul Hogwarts-ului. Albus era probabil singurul care nu ştia niciun băiat de varsta lui - în afară, desigur, de Scorpius, dar el era la Viperini. De aceea, în timp ce alţii formaseră grupuleţe în jurul fotoliilor sau pe podea, el se aşeză lângă şemineu, observând fascinat jocul flăcărilor din cămin ce îi dădea o senzaţie plăcută de acasă. Pe vremea asta, sora lui, Lily, probabil era în patul ei, iar mama îi citea o poveste ca să adoarmă. El nu mai era de poveşti, dar asta nu însemna că nu ducea dorul de casă.

Dar, ca de obicei, nu apucă să fie singur pentru prea mult timp. Vreo trei-patru Cercetaşi de seama lui se apropiară de el şi se prezentară. Dădu mâna cu ei, fiind mai apoi nevoit să le asculte toate întrebările despre familia lui. Începuse să creadă că era apreciat doar pentru ce fuseseră părinţii lui şi nu pentru ceea ce era el. Deşi era o parte pozitivă în toată chestia asta: acum avea şi el un grup căruia i se putea asocia. Nimeni nu avea să mai comenteze despre faptul că era timid sau că nu avea prieteni.

Peste aproximativ o jumătate de oră însă, se anunţă stingerea, iar Cercetaşii se duseră în dormitoarele lor. Chiar când se îndrepta spre acel loc, Albus simţi o atingere pe umăr.

- Hei, Al.

- James!

Fratele lui şi gaşca acestuia se aflau în spatele lui. Într-un fel ciudat, era bucuros să-l vadă.

- Ştiam eu că ai să faci treabă bună. Eram sigur că o să pici cu noi, la Cercetaşi.

- Acum o să vezi ce înseamnă distracţia, zise Apollo.

- Sper să nu te mai vedem toată ziua cu cărţile lângă tine, Albus, băiete, adăugă Evan.

- Bine zis. A, şi să nu uit. Ce te-a apucat să te împrieteneşti cu acel Malfoy? întrebă fratele lui.

- Ce legătură are cine sunt prietenii mei? Important e că mă apreciază pentru ceea ce sunt. De ce n-ar trebui să mă asociez cu Scorpius?

Cei patru îşi aruncară nişte priviri suspecte pe furiş. Ce vorbe măreţe avea micul Albus în el...Dar James îi răspunse în stilul lui:

- Simplu. Pentru că _aşa trebuie._ Pentru că este un Malfoy şi atâta tot. Dar, mă rog...Faci ce vrei cu viaţa ta.

Şi apoi, ca un comentariu subtil, adăugă:

- Vezi să iei note mai mari ca el.

- Bine, aşa o să fac, răspunse Albus cu jumătate de gură, pentru a-l mulţumi, după care îşi continuă drumul spre dormitoare. Dacă ar fi făcut tot ce îi sugera fratele lui, până acum ar fi ajuns al cincilea Ştrengar. Nu avea să înţeleagă niciodată de ce acesta îşi stabilea preferinţele pe criterii arbitrare sau lipsite de noimă – de exemplu, de ce avea ceva neapărat cu Scorpius Malfoy doar pentru că era Viperin. Dar, cum zicea el: fiecare cu viaţa lui.

În Turnul Cercetaşilor, majoritatea se duseseră deja la culcare, fiind morţi de oboseală. Într-unul din dormitoare însă, două fete erau încă treze însă, discutând în şoaptă pentru a nu-şi deranja colegele de cameră care probabil visau.

Cea cu părul lung, roşcat şi pistrui pe faţă îi spunea uşor celei cu părul foarte ciufulit, care părea să stea în toate direcţiile:

- De-abia aştept să vedem cum sunt orele aici, la Hogwarts.

- Şi eu la fel, Rose.

- Am auzit că Halkyone e foarte bună în ceea ce face. Cel puţin aşa mi-a zis James.

- Care? Potter?

- Da, el. Ştii, părinţii mei şi ai lui sunt prieteni. Au fost colegi la Hogwarts. De fapt, tata este fratele mai mare al mamei lui.

- Grozav! Deci ... îi cunoşti pe cei din familia Potter? Trebuie să fii o fată foarte norocoasă. Auzi, dar el nu avea un frate de-o seamă cu tine?

- Ba da, Albus e la Cercetaşi, cu noi. Nu i-ai auzit numele la ceremonia de sortare?

- Corect, aşa e. Ai văzut cum Viperinii s-au ridicat în picioare când a fost sortat Malfoy la ei? Nici noi nu ne-am lăsat mai prejos, spuse ea cuprinsă de un sentiment de ataşament faţă de propria casă.

- Bine zis. Aroganţii ăia de Viperini! S-ar mândri cu oricine care provine dintr-o familie de sânge pur.

- Şi ce alţi profesori avem anul ăsta? Mai ştii ceva?

- Păi...la Ierbologie este Neville Longbottom, care...

- Care tot aşa este un prieten de familie, nu? întrebă fata entuziasmată.

- Da, corect. Şi la Transfigurări o avem pe profesoara Rachel Haltfire. E aşa de strictă că şi Enwen păleşte în faţa ei!

Resmould Enwen era cunoscutul îngrijitor al şcolii. Toţi elevii îl ştiau, iar un număr foarte mare din ei avuseseră de-a face cu el într-un fel sau altul. Probabil că la Hogwarts exista o lege nescrisă a perpetuării personalităţii îngrijitorilor, căci inclusiv Enwen avea un cult al persecutării studenţilor întocmai ca predecesorii săi.

- Apropo, ce ore avem mâine? Ia uită-te pe orar, Rose.

Se lăsă liniştea pentru câteva secunde în cameră.

- Prima oră : Transfigurări.

Vorbind de lup...

- Şi asta nu e partea cea mai nasoală. Avem oră comună cu Viperinii.

- Hmm...Minunat început de an, nu-i aşa?

Dormitorul Viperinilor se afla sub lacul Hogwarts, strălucind uşor verzui. În acest loc ameninţător pentru orice altcineva în afară de rezidenţii lui, trei colege de cameră şuşoteau aprins, parcă special pentru ca a patra să le audă.

- Ce ciudată mai e şi asta, nu-i aşa, fetelor?

- Se îmbracă doar în negru, aţi văzut?

- Şi are tot timpul cărţile alea ciudate ale ei! Am văzut...un manual de Poţiuni de anul 7 lângă patul ei!

- Şi atunci ce mai caută la Hogwarts, dacă deja le ştie pe toate?

- Sau poate doar se preface că îl citeşte, ca să ne facă să ne simţim inferioare?

Fetele chicotiră la auzul acestei sugestii.

- Noroc că doarme, cred că altfel ne-ar blestema pe toate!

Din păcate pentru ele, Rosabella Mortrand nu dormea. Ea era nocturnă – adormea târziu, se scula târziu. Pe de o parte, îi făcea plăcere să se prefacă – astfel ajungea să ştie lucruri pe care alţii nu credeau că ea le ştia. Asta îi dădea un sentiment că le domină din ascuns. Pe de altă parte...nu prea îi venea la inimă tot ce se zicea despre ea. Şi ce dacă era o ciudată şi dacă îi plăcea să citească chestii avansate? Şi ce dacă, neavând bani de cărţi, le luase pe cele vechi ale tatălui ei? Până şi robele ei erau vechi, fiind vrăjite pentru a arăta decent. Măcar ştia o veche vorbă a Încuiaţilor – de altfel, în opinia ei, singurul lucru înţelept spus de vreun Încuiat – şi anume: ce nu te omoară, te face mai puternic.

După ce colegele ei se hotărâră să adoarmă în sfârşit, Rosabella întinse mâna cât de silenţios putu şi apucă o carte din mormanul de lângă ea. Avea titlul „Vrăji de duel. Cum să-ţi manipulezi adversarii". Căută încet pagina 23, la care rămăsese, şi se băgă sub plapumă. Îşi luă apoi bagheta în mână şi murmură:

- _Lumos._

Din vârful acesteia apăru o lumină slabă care îi permise să citească. Astfel îşi începu ea activitatea, nederanjată de nimeni şi nimic. Nici măcar de ştampila verzuie care apărea şi dispărea pe coperta interioară a cărţii şi pe care erau înscrise cuvintele: _Interzis de Ministerul Magiei._

După un prim mic-dejun care trecu fără incidente, fiecare casă se duse către sala în care aveau ore. Albus era peste măsură de entuziasmat de prima sa oră de curs la Hogwarts şi anume Transfigurările. Auzise de la fratele lui că profesoara Haltfire era foarte dură şi dădea numai note mici, dar ştia din proprie experienţă că nu trebuia să ia de bună tot ce zice el.

Primul său gând fusese să nu cumva să se rătăcească prin multitudinea de scări şi coridoare din şcoală, dar, spre norocul lui, colegii lui de cameră se oferiră (sau mai bine zis îi impuseră) să-l însoţească. Măcar dacă se pierdeau, se pierdeau cu toţii.

Când ajunse în faţa uşii, nu toţi Cercetaşii se aflau acolo, dar cu siguranţă toţi Viperinii erau. Le putea simţi privirile pline de invidie şi ură gratuită. Îl salută pe Scorpius scurt, apoi se uită în mulţimea de Viperini de anul I, neputând să zică dacă de fapt căuta vreo persoană, când văzu pe cineva interesant. Fata aceea pe care o văzuse la Ollivander făcând magie...Rosabella, aşa o chema. În clipa imediat următoare însă ea îşi întoarse capul spre el. Neplăcut surprinsă, îi aruncă o privire înţepătoare care depăşea cu mult tot ce ar fi încercat colegii ei, apoi se întoarse spre manualul de Transfigurări pe care îl ţinea în braţe. Albus brusc nu se mai simţea la fel de liniştit.

În zece minute însă, veni profesoara Haltfire şi deschise uşa sălii. Era o vrăjitoare de vârstă medie, îmbrăcată într-o robă negru cu roşu, ce avea un păr negru şi bogat şi ochi de un albastru pătrunzător. Părea o persoană foarte austeră.

Elevii se aşezară în bănci, Albus grăbindu-se să prindă prima bancă. Nu că ar fi fost mare bătaie pe acel loc, amplasat strategic astfel încât profesorul să-ţi vadă orice mişcare. Aruncându-şi scurt ochii spre partea dreaptă a sălii, unde stăteau Viperinii, observă că şi Rosabella se aşezase în primul rând, alături de alţi trei nefericiţi care nu mai prinseseră loc în spate. Rose Weasley şi noua ei prietenă, Fredricca Spinter se aşezară în banca a doua, exact în spatele lui Albus, care le recunoscu şi le salută.

- Bună ziua, dragi elevi şi bine aţi venit la prima oră de curs din viaţa voastră de elevi la Hogwarts, Şcoala de Magie şi Vrăjitorii.

Această primă parte îi sună lui Albus prea mult ca discursul Velfinnei de la ceremonia de sortare.

După ce le predă câteva noţiuni destul de abstracte pe care elevii le notară cu penele pe pergamentele din dotare, Haltfire spuse brusc:

- Opriţi-vă.

Uitându-se unii la alţii, elevii puseră penele la loc.

- Ultima propoziţie pe care am dictat-o a fost...

Unul din Cercetaşi se oferi să citească.

- ...folosindu-ne de legea lui Gamp a transfigurărilor elementare.

- Mulţumesc. Deci, legea lui Gamp ne spune ce puteri are magia asupra creerii sau distrugerii materiei.

Apoi, vrăjitoarea zâmbi uşor.

- Dar...această regulă are câteva excepţii. Ştie cineva care sunt acestea?

Şi Cercetaşii, şi Viperinii se uitară din nou unii la ceilalţi. De unde voia Haltfire ca ei să ştie?

Dar brusc o mână se ridică din prima bancă a rândului din dreapta. Profesoara ridică o sprânceană în semn de mirare că cineva chiar ştia – ori asta, ori ridica mâna într-o tentativă jalnică de a se lăuda.

- Faceţi linişte, zise ea pentru a opri vocile elevilor intrigaţi de cea care ridicase mâna. Da, domnişoară, spune. Dar nu uita. Se acordă 10 puncte pentru un răspuns corect, într-adevăr...dar se scad treizeci pentru unul greşit. Deci?

- Sunt cinci excepţii. Cunoaşterea, banii, viaţa, mâncarea şi ... dragostea.

În sala de Transfigurări se lăsă liniştea. Chiar şi Haltfire însăşi clipi de câteva ori, după care îşi reveni:

- Foarte bine, domnişoară. 10 puncte pentru Viperini.

Rosabella rămăsese perfect calmă în tot acest timp. Nici nu i se citea pe faţă emoţia de a fi adus primele puncte casei ei. Deja colegii ei o priveau cu alţi ochi. Măcar acum îi folosea timpul pe care îl petrecuse citind în loc de ... orice altceva ar fi făcut tinerele vrăjitoare de vârsta ei.

În restul orei, profesoara le dădu de transfigurat propriile pene de scris în nasturi. Rosabella reuşi din prima oară – nici măcar nu ezită. Spre propria lui uimire, şi Albus reuşi din a treia încercare, la fel ca şi Scorpius, aflat pe la mijlocul rândului său.

- Gata, copii. Mai sunt două minute până la terminarea orei. Cu regret trebuie să spun că generaţiile de la Hogwarts sunt din ce în ce mai puţin talentate. Desigur, sunt şi excepţii. Şi pentru aceste excepţii se acordă 20 de puncte Viperinilor şi 10 puncte Cercetaşilor, spuse Haltfire mândră. Puteţi pleca.

Scorpius însă cam ezita să plece. Haltfire trecu pe lângă masa lui, prefăcându-se că avea un cu totul alt scop decât să observe ce problemă avea. Se opri însă în dreptul lui şi îl întrebă:

- Domnule Malfoy, s-a întâmplat ceva? Văd că nu puteţi să transformaţi nasturele înapoi.

- Păi, mda...cam aşa e. Aţi putea să mă ajutaţi?

Era prea mândru să-i ceară el însuşi profesoarei ajutor. Dar ea avea altceva de gând.

- Domnişoară Mortrand!

Rosabella aproape ieşea pe uşă când o auzi pe Haltfire strigându-i numele. Ce o fi vrând?

- Da, doamnă?

- Vrei să-l ajuţi puţin pe Scorpius? Are o problemă.

Nu prea avea chef să se întoarcă din drum, dar...fie. Se apropie de banca lui Scorpius şi văzu imediat care era problema. Îşi scoase bagheta şi retransfigură imediat pana de scris. Acesta din urmă murmură uşor un Mulţumesc, apoi îşi strânse lucrurile şi ieşi din sală. Fata aceea îl intriga. Ştia mai multe decât lăsa să se vadă. Iar aceeaşi impresie o avea şi Albus.


	5. Lecţia de zbor

**Capitolul 5**

**Ora de zbor**

Era joi de dimineaţă şi toţi elevii de la Hogwarts luau micul-dejun în Marea sală. La fiecare masă era agitaţie, mai ales în jurul celor din primul an - şi asta pentru că în acea zi urma să aibă loc prima oră de zbor a bobocilor.

Grupul Cercetaşilor era cu atât mai entuziasmat cu cât printre ei se afla o "vedetă", care însă nu agrea acest statut. Deja în jurul lui se făcuseră grupuleţe care îl sâcâiau cu tot felul de întrebări şi îl ridicau în slăvi doar ca să arate celor din jur că erau prieteni cu el.

Albus încerca să se bucure de micul-dejun în mijlocul acestui haos general. Nu se simţea în stare să înghită mare lucru, având emoţii din cauza primului său contact cu o mătură. Îi mai văzuse pe cei din familia lui zburând pe terenul de Vâjthaţ din curtea casei, iar ei erau atât de agili şi iuţi! Oare ar fi fost în stare să ajungă la înălţimea aşteptărilor? Oare ar fi fost la fel de bun ca tatăl lui? Doar Harry fusese la vremea lui cel mai tânăr jucător din ultimii 100 de ani. Probabil văzându-l în starea asta, fratele său i-ar fi zis ceva de genul "Haide, Al, nu mai fi aşa fricos!". Norocul lui că James era la câțiva oameni distanță, planificând următoarele aventuri glorioase cu prietenii lui.

Tocmai când încerca să se convingă pe sine să mai ia măcar o înghițutură din friptura de altfel delicioasă, simți o ușoară apăsare pe umăr și un fâlfâit de aripi. Recunoștea sentimentul - era Avelly, îi adusese o scrisoare. Era bucuros de fiecare dată când primea vești de la ai lui. Dar, când examină plicul la exterior, își dădu seama că nu era de la familia sa. Nimeni pe care îl cunoștea nu avea scrisul atât de neîngrijit. Întrebându-se cine ar putea fi, îl deschise și încercă să descifreze ce scria acolo:

_„Salut Al! _  
_Vrei să vii la mine la ceai vineri, dacă ai timp? Poți să aduci și prieteni. Stau în cabana de lângă Pădurea Interzisă._  
_Cu drag, Hagrid"_

Ăsta era într-adevăr un mesaj îmbucurător. Scoase dintr-un buzunar al robei o bucată de pergament și o pană și îi trimise răspuns uriașului:  
„Sigur, de ce nu? Vineri o să fiu acolo!"

În jumătate de oră, directorul Magophilus anunță încheierea micului-dejun, ceea ce însemna că toți elevii trebuiau de acum să se îndrepte spre orele lor de curs, iar bobocii a două case afară, pentru ora de zbor. Mai exact, Cercetașii și Viperinii.

Viperinii ajunseseră primii pe teren, cel mai probabil doar pentru a le face în ciudă celorlalți. Toți stăteau drepți și mândri, pentru a demonstra cât de buni erau la zburatul cu mătura. Numai doi elevi din case diferite își dăduseră mâna, Albus și Scorpius. Pentru asta, ultimul dintre ei ar fi fost de mult exclus din grupul strâns al Viperinilor dacă nu ar fi avut sânge pur, o trăsătură foarte respectată de ei.

- Scorpius, tu...ai mai folosit o mătură înainte?  
- Desigur, spuse el pe un ton de parcă ar fi fost absolut normal ca orice elev din anul I să fi zburat singur cel puțin cinci ani. Tu nu?  
- Păi, eu...Ce să mai, nu are rost să te mint. Nu am zburat niciodată. Avem un teren de Vâjthaț în curtea casei, dar ai mei nu m-au lăsat pe o mătură. Știu că sună cam ciudat, dar ce să-i faci?  
- Calmează-te, Albus. Ai tot timpul din lume să înveți, doar...La o parte, vine Catsnarl.

Madam Catsnarl era o profesoară înaltă, cu părul lung și violet și o privire care săgeta. "Ordinea" și "disciplina" erau cuvintele de bază la orele ei. Deși poate și „Vâjthaț" intra în această categorie. În majoritatea cazurilor, ea era și antrenoare la meciuri și, fapt mai puțin obișnuit, nu ținea cu vreo echipă. De obicei, când era întrebată de ce, răspundea că ce se juca la Hogwarts era ceva pentru amatori, nu ca la Cupa Mondială sau orice altă întrecere serioasă.

Câțiva dintre elevi, din ambele tabere, râseră subtil când o văzură. Catsnarl își dădu imediat seama de ce.  
- Comentați pe seama părului meu? Întâi să aveți și voi 14 trofee la Cupa Continentală de Vâjthaț în 14 ani consecutivi și după aia puteți să mai ziceți ceva. Și ce dacă are omul o altă culoare de păr?

În grupul Cercetașilor, doi elevi își dădeau coate unul altuia, șoptind cum că profesoara ar purta de fapt o perucă. Albus oftă. Auzise și el zvonul ăsta de la fratele lui, care cu un an în urmă încercase să-i schimbe culoarea părului în alb cu șuvițe roz, dar nu reușise și primise prima sa detenție. Dar tot ajunsese în echipa de Vâjthaț a casei lor. Cui îi păsa dacă părul lui Madam Catsnarl era natural sau nu?

- Bun, mă bucur că am reuşit să fac linişte. Aliniaţi-vă, Cercetaşi şi Viperini!

La ordinul ei, elevii se aşezară faţă în faţă pe două linii corespunzătoare caselor de care aparţineau, aşteptând următoarele instrucţiuni din partea profesoarei. Fiecarea avea lângă sine o mătură mai veche sau mai nouă, mai prăfuită sau mai puţin, în funcţie de starea materială a fiecărei familii. Albus şi Scorpius, care stăteau faţă în faţă, aveau amândoi mături marca _Sprinter 2100_, cu coadă lungă, recent lustruită şi cu firele din coadă perfect aliniate, pe care le admirau toţi bobocii de la Hogwarts.

- Gata, ce mai aşteptaţi? Întindeţi mâna dreaptă deasupra măturii şi ziceţi "Hop"!  
- Ahm, Madam Catsnarl?  
- Tu ce vrei, Cercetaşule?  
O mână firavă se ridicase din mijlocul uneia dintre linii. Owen Carlson era un elev scund, cu părul şaten şi ochi mici căprui.  
- Știți...eu sunt stângaci. N-ar trebui cumva să folosesc mâna stângă?  
Puțin iritată de intervenția băiatului, Catsnarl răspunse totuși:  
- Da, sigur, folosește stânga. Acum spuneți cu toții „Hop"!  
- Hop! spuseră cu toții în cor.

Spre dezamăgirea multora însă, această încercare fu aproape un eșec general. Mătura Fredriccăi Spinter nu făcu decât să avanseze câțiva centimetri în față, în timp ce cea a prietenei sale Rose începu să oscileze față de pământ. Dar astea erau cazurile fericite. Una din mături îl lovise în față pe Prem Pressel, un băiat slăbuț de la Viperini, iar cele ale lui Owen și colegului din stânga sa se ciocniseră la ridicarea în aer. Scorpius Malfoy nici măcar nu reușise să clintească mătura.

Madam Catsnarl era evident nemulțumită. Se plimbă printre elevi, îndreptând micile accidente și trimițându-l pe Pressel la infirmerie, în timp ce câțiva Cercetași strigau la el:  
- Hei, Pretzel _(n.a. covrig)_, poate la infirmerie o să te învețe să ții mătura mai bine!

Profesoara de zbor le aruncă o privire intimidantă și le ordonă să facă liniște. Nu mai voia și alte incidente la ora ei. Se plimbă printre rânduri, dând din cap, nemulțumită de rezultatele celor din anul I, până ajunse aproape de capăt. Acolo văzu ceva ce o surprinse - existau doi elevi care reușiseră să ridice mătura cu succes. Un Cercetaș și un Viperin.

- Voi doi, treceți la capătul rândului!  
Cei doi făcură așa cum li se spusese, iar Albus era foarte mândru de reușita lui, pe care de altfel nici nu o așteptase. Ajungând la sfârșitul liniei formate din Cercetași, își ridică ochii din iarba verde a terenului. I se opri inima în loc când privirea lui întâlni acea fată Viperină al cărei chip era foarte greu de uitat. Ochii ei negri parcă îi spuneau că ea o să aibă grijă să-l facă praf la orele de zbor. Și într-o anumită măsură, Rosabella chiar așa gândea.

Madam Catsnarl îi întrebă pe cei doi cu voce destul de tare:  
- Voi ați mai jucat vreodată Vâjthaț?  
- Nu, răspunse Albus timid.  
- Da, spuse Rosabella, pe un ton care încerca să pară neutru, dar nu era deloc.

- Foarte bine, spuse profesoara, de parcă amândoi ar fi fost experți mondiali în Vâjthaț. Și acum pentru voi toți. Când voi fluiera, loviţi coada măturii cu pu tere de pământ. Ţineţi-le strâns, înălţaţi-vă puţin, apoi cobo râţi, înclinându-vă uşor înainte. La fluierul meu... Unu... Doi...Trei!

Toți încercară să încalece măturile, dar în cea mai mare parte reușiră doar să le înhațe în mâini. Doar aceiași doi reușiră, făcând-o bucuroasă peste poate pe Catsnarl.

- Vedeți, copii? Ei pot, voi cum de nu puteți?

Asta era chiar mai iritant pentru Albus. Nu era corect să îi compare pe ceilalți cu ei și să îi facă de râs. Talentul nu putea fi câștigat, așadar nu era vina lor că nu reușeau.

Unii deja se lăsau păgubași, murmurând ca pentru sine că nu voiau să mai audă de mături în viața lor. Scorpius deja se gândea la ce avea să-i spună tatăl lui când avea să afle că nu putuse nici măcar să prindă mătura în mână.

Dar profesoara reluă către Albus și Rosabella, ignorându-i complet pe ceilalți:

- Așa. Văd că voi doi știți să zburați. Puteți să stați pe picioare pe mătură? Tu întâi.

Băiatul încercă încet să-și ia mâinile de pe coadă. Tremură încet în primă fază. Încercă să se înalțe, folosindu-se de brațe pentru a rămâne în echilibru. Nu reuși însă. Probabil îi era frică de cădere. Catsnarl îl prinse și îl readuse la sol, îndreptându-și atenția către fată cu o privire nesigură.

- Tu, de acolo, crezi că poți?

- Pot să încerc, veni răspunsul.

Albus înghiți în sec. Simți că ea știa să zboare bine.

Urmând același procedeu ca și el, fata își desprinse mâinile, însă mult mai repede și mai sigur și se înălță singură. Văzând că Madam Catsnarl era impresionată, se și ridică în aer vreo zece centimetri cu mătura, fără să-și piardă echilibrul. În acest punct, profesoara interveni:

- Gata, gata, fetițo, dă-te jos.

Imediat ce ateriză și ea aproape perfect, profesoara de zbor remarcă:

- N-am mai văzut așa talente de când predau! O să vă fac amândurora niște recomandări speciale pentru echipele de Vâjthaț. Păcat că nu sunteți în aceeași casă...ați face treabă excelentă.

Albus zâmbi la această ultimă remarcă. Ar fi avut atâtea de învățat de la Rosabella! În schimb, ea își dădu ochii peste cap. Ea, în aceeași casă cu Potter? Mai degrabă s-ar fi aruncat în lacul Hogwarts, să-i țină companie calmarului uriaș.

Spre sfârșitul orei, Catsnarl trecu și pe la ceilalți să vadă ce progrese (sau mai bine zis regrese) făcuse restul clasei, apoi le dădu drumul. O fată se apropie de Rosabella, pe măsură ce Viperinii înaintau spre ora de Apărare contra Magiei Negre, și îi spuse încet:

- Hei, Rosabella. De...de unde știi să zbori așa de bine?

Fata se uită ciudat la cea care îi pusese întrebarea. Era prima oară când cineva îi vorbea. Suna prea mult ca o remarcă invidioasă, dar...dacă se gândea mai bine, nu era. Deci îi răspunse:

- Am zis asta și la începutul orei. Am mai jucat Vâjthaț.

Și intuind că avea să fie întrebată cum era posibil, continuă tot ea:

- Tata a construit în curtea casei un teren de Vâjthaț. El m-a antrenat de când eram mică.

- Dar nu văd Încuiații? întrebă fata stupefiată.

- Arachne...casa noastră este pe vârful unui deal izolat. Nu există nici o localitate Încuiată pe o rază de cinci kilometri. Acum ai înțeles?

- Am...am înțeles. Trebuie să fii foarte bucuroasă că intri în echipa de Vâjthaț a casei!

- Da, sigur. De parcă Viperinii au acceptat vreodată fete în echipă...răspunse ea, oftând.


	6. O vizită la Hagrid

**Capitolul 6**

**O vizită la Hagrid**

Vineri, în jurul orei trei, așa cum promisese, Albus părăsi castelul spre coliba lui Hagrid. Alături de el veneau și Owen Carlson, care îi era și coleg de cameră, dar și Rose, verișoara lui și prietenele ei, Fredricca și Ambyra. Cu toții voiau să-l cunoască pe Păstrătorul cheilor, doar auziseră atâtea despre el.

Albus ciocăni la ușă. Imediat auzi lătrături din spate – trebuie să fi fost de la Colț, bătrânul câine al lui Hagrid. Uriașul îi pofti înăuntru pe toți cinci, uimit de câți colegi adusese fiul lui Harry cu el.

- Haideți, intrați, simțiți-vă ca acasă, spuse el zâmbitor. Și deși coliba lui sărăcăcioasă nu părea să aibă multe de oferit, copiii avură un sentiment plăcut din prima.

Apoi îi spuse doar lui:

- Vai, Al, dacă știam că aduci atâția prieteni, aduceam mai multe scaune! Se rezolvă imediat, oricum.

- Nici o problemă, Hagrid. Și – adăugă el șoptit – nu e nevoie să vorbești încet. Te-am auzit cu toții.

Uriașul roși – în ciuda înfățișării sale, el nu era deloc înspăimântor. Toți luară loc în jurul micuței mese de lemn din mijlocul colibei, în timp ce Colț se așeză cu botul pe labe aproape de foc și păru să doarmă.

- Deci, Hagrid, ei sunt, în ordine: Owen, Rose, Fredricca și Ambyra.

Ambyra se enervă ușor auzindu-și numele pronunțat greșit încă o dată, dar îi trecu repede.

- Bine ați venit! Ah, dar unde-mi stă capul? Să vă dau niște prăjiturele făcute de mine?

Și înainte ca ei să poată protesta, Hagrid le aduse o tavă plină cu bucăți de aluat care se pretau a fi prăjituri, dar care erau tari ca piatra, dar și câte o cană de ceai de fiecare – măcar acela era acceptabil.

- Și, cum vi se pare la Hogwarts? întrebă Hagrid.

- E cel mai frumos loc în care am fost vreodată, spuse Rose.

- Și eu zic la fel, confirmă Ambyra.

- Lacul școlii este absolut superb, adăugă Fredricca.

- Hogwarts e în regulă, dar ar fi și mai bine dacă ar fi adaptată și pentru stângaci, se plânse Owen. La ora lui Haltfire, în loc să transform o frunză într-o călimară, am făcut să dispară unul dintre picioarele mesei!

Toți ceilalți izbucniră în râs, mai puțin Rose, ce fusese la aceeași masă cu Owen.

- Nu e amuzant! Din cauza lui călimara mea aproape s-a vărsat pe mine!

- Sunt de acord că nu e amuzant, continuă tot Owen. Ieri, la Ierbologie, am pus uleiul de mătrăgună în partea cealaltă a ghiveciului și au început să iasă rădăcinile în afară.

- Profesorul Longbottom e de treabă, nu?

- Da, domnule Hagrid.

- Te rog, Owen, băiete, eu sunt doar Hagrid. Fără „domnul Hagrid", spuse el făcând un semn din ochi.

- Bine. Hagrid. E de treabă, numai că tinde să cam uite chestii importante.

- Cum ar fi să vină la oră, adăugă Fredricca.

Până și Hagrid râse cu mâna la gură. Da, din păcate profesorul Longbottom, deși preda bine, nu avea o memorie prea bună. Nici vechiul lui _Amintește-ți tot _nu îl prea ajuta.

- Albus, tu îl știi pe Neville, nu?

- Da, Hagrid, spuse băiatul. Din vedere. Părinții mei mai merg în vizită pe la el. Sunt prieteni.

- Haide Al, crezi că nu știu? Eu sunt aici de atâtea generații! Eu am luat parte la toate aventurile lor – mai mult sau mai puțin. Să vedem în ce belele veți intra și voi, adăugă el.

- De parcă n-am intrat eu în destule, se plânse din nou Owen. La ora de zbor mi s-a ciocnit mătura cu cea a lui Wendricks, pentru că eu sunt stângaci și el dreptaci. Madam Catsnarl parcă nici nu s-a interesat.

- Ați avut deja ora de zbor? Văd că Magophilus ăsta le pune din ce în ce mai devreme. Și cum a fost?

- Păi noi am avut oră cu Astropufii – eu sunt la Ochi-de-Șoim -, iar Cercetașii cu Viperinii, zise Ambyra.

Hagrid scuipă ceaiul din gură.

- Ați avut prima oră de zbor cu Viperinii? Of, urăsc când se întâmplă asta. Și deci ... cum a fost? Au fost ceva ... incidente? Mă rog, spuse el privind către Owen, în afară de ciocnirea a două mături.

- _Ceva _incidente e puțin spus, Hagrid, spuse Rose. Nimeni nu a reușit din prima. Sau din a doua, sau din...a oricâta. Mătura mea a început să tremure în sus și în jos.

- De fapt, _aproape_ nimeni, Rose, o corectă Fredricca - să nu uităm că Albus aici de față este un talent înnăscut!

- Uau, Al, chiar ai reușit?

Până și aici îl făceau să se simtă ca o vedetă? Era groaznic.

- Mda, Hagrid. Am reușit din prima. Dar a mai fost și o fată de la Viperini.

Uriașul se duse în acest timp să-l hrănească pe Colț, în capătul celălalt al colibei.

- Las-o în pace, Al, doar ai auzit că aia joacă Vâjthaț de mult.

- Asta nu e un criteriu, Owen, sări el. Scorpius e și el obișnuit cu Vâjthațul și atunci nu a putut nici să ridice mătura.

- În plus, Albus, fii serios. Tu ești de o mie de ori mai bun decât ciudata aia Viperină. Nu ai văzut că nu vorbește cu nimeni și că îi urăște pe Cercetași?

- Dar despre cine tot vorbiți voi? întrebă mirat Hagrid, în timp ce umplea castronul cu mâncare.

- Cum, n-ai văzut-o? E fata care se îmbracă numai în negru și care are tot timpul cărți cu ea. O cheamă Mortrand.

În acea clipă, Colț urlă scurt. Hagrid scăpase castronul pe una din labele lui. După câteva minute în care se chinui să-și calmeze animalul, uriașul se întoarse spre masă.

- Deci o știi, Hagrid! exclamă Owen.

Se uită și în stânga, și în dreapta, ca și când ar fi căutat ceva, apoi le răspunse foarte încet:

- O văd tot timpul trecând prin curte când are Ierbologie. Fata aia are o privire de te împietrește. Și profesorul Longbottom zice același lucru.

- Norocul tău, Al, că nu e în echipa de Vâjthaț a Viperinilor, spuse Ambyra.

Tânărul vrăjitor păru chiar stupefiat.

- Cum să nu fie? Până și Madam Catsnarl a zis că o recomandă pentru...

- Fii serios. Tu nu știi că Viperinii n-ar pune o fată în echipă nici dacă ar fi Cupa Mondială în joc?

Albus îl privi pe Hagrid.

- Așa e, băiete. Așa sunt Viperinii. Oricum, să schimbăm subiectul. Văd că te-ai întristat. O să fii cel mai bun jucător de Vâjthaț pe care l-a văzut școala asta!

Ceilalți aprobară cu aplauze. Toți își puneau speranța în el. Dar lui Albus nu i se părea corect. Rosabella îl eclipsa la zbor. Avea o agilitate și o îndemânare la care el nici nu visa, dar i se refuza dreptul de a juca la Viperini pentru că era fată. Dar mai bine se abținea să zică asta în fața prietenilor – nu ar fi luat la inimă faptul că el vorbea de bine un Viperin. Și așa ei de-abia tolerau prietenia lui cu Scorpius Malfoy.

Înainte ca grupul de prieteni să plece, Albus își aminti brusc ceva ce nu mai suporta amânare:

- Hagrid! Nu cumva știi ceva despre calmarul uriaș? Știi că a atacat o fată în timpul călătoriei pe lac.

Pentru prima dată, uriașul păru confuz.

- Nu știu ce să vă spun, copii. Calmarul nu a mai atacat niciodată oameni. Nici măcar Magophilus nu știe ce e de făcut.

- Dar tu nu ai o părere? Tu te pricepi la animale, Hagrid.

- Eu, păi eu...N-ar trebui să vă spun.

- Dar dacă nu ne spui, poate altă creatură din școală va mai ataca pe altcineva în viitor. Și poate atunci nu va rata!

Deși era un copil cuminte, Albus simțea cum să-l manipuleze pe uriaș să le spună adevărul. Doar era pentru o cauză bună.

- Păi...bine atunci. Am fost acum puțin timp pe la Ceaunul Crăpat și am auzit ceva vești cum că...niște...Dar nu ziceți asta nimănui, da?

- Nu zicem, Hagrid, promiseră cu toții.

- Niște adepți ai lui Știm-Noi-Cine s-ar fi ... regrupat și acum îi vânează pe ... pe cei care i s-au opus cu mult timp în urmă.

Dar uriașul își dădu o palmă, care de altfel răsună în toată coliba:

- Auăleu, nu ar fi trebuie să zic asta. De ce m-ați pus să o fac? Directorul mi-a interzis! Acum...acum ieșiți. Știți deja cam multe.


	7. Antrenamentul Viperinilor

**Capitolul 7**

**Antrenamentul Viperinilor**

Toamna se instalase pe deplin la Hogwarts, Școala de Magie și Vrăjitorii. Deja elevii umblau cu fulare la gât, pregătiți din clip în clipă să-și pună robele de iarnă.

Dar evenimentul care îi atrăgea pe toți era apropierea primului meci de Vâjthaț, sportul vrăjitorilor. Înainte de asta însă aveau loc antrenamentele pe stadion. În anul acela, primii care închiriaseră terenul fură Viperinii, spre dezamăgirea generală a celorlalte echipe.

Spre deosebire de alți ani însă, la acea oră se aflau elevi și în tribune. Toți Viperini, și asta pentru că jucătorii voiseră ca toți cei din casa lor să îi vadă în glorie și splendoare cum își prezintă tactica din acel an cu care aveau să-i bată pe ceilalți, dar mai ales pe Cercetași.

Dar desigur nu toți erau amatori de Vâjthaț. Unii din anul întâi stăteau cu manualul de Transfigurări în brațe, repetându-și lecția. Alții din anul trei sau patru se prefăceau că se uită la antrenament, dar de fapt citeau niște exemplare ascunse din „Vrăjitorul modern", o revistă pentru tineretul vrăjitoresc. Câțiva dormeau pe rupte, deoarece antrenamentele se țineau de dimineață. Iar unii reușiseră să tragă chiulul pretinzând că trebuiau să se ducă neapărat la infirmerie.

Rosabella ofta. Genul ăsta de atitudine îi diviza pe Viperini. Asta era una dintre cauzele pentru care nu reușiseră de vreo zece ani să câștige Cupa la Vâjthaț, darămite Cupa Caselor. Iar ea nu putea să îi ajute cu nimic, fiind obligată să stea și ea în tribună. Se văzu astfel nevoită să vadă partea bună – așa o să aibă mai mult timp pentru învățat. Dar tot simțea că îi lipsea ceva. Deși era fată, iubea Vâjthațul de când se știa. Ar fi făcut orice să poată să fie acolo pe teren alături de echipă, nu doar să privească. Dar în viață nu totul este așa cum îți dorești să fie.

Căpitanul echipei Viperinilor, Nimbus Hargreaves, era un elev înalt și musculos din anul 4. Deși era destul de tânăr pentru această funcție, fusese ales pentru că juca foarte agresiv, ca în stilul casei. El era pe postul de înaintaș. Alături de el se aflau Scorpius Malfoy (cu recomandare specială, doar jucase și înainte Vâjthaț) și Delmos Tresdle, un băiat cu ochii verzi din anul 2. Un Viperin foarte înalt și pe măsură de slab numit Branny Mentaverus juca pe post de prinzător. Alături de el se aflau și frații Sortoff, veteranii echipei – Octavius, din anul 6 era tot prinzător, iar Decimus, din ultimul an, era portar. Cineva neașteptat însă se afla pe postul cel mai vânat și anume cel de căutător. Micuțul Prem Pressel avea să fie căutătorul Viperinilor. Având sânge pur și ambii părinți guvernatori la Hogwarts, Pressel avea un viitor strălucit în față – deși toată școala știa cum îl lovise mătura în față la prima oră de zbor și cum stătuse după aceea trei zile la infirmerie.

După ce își frecă puțin mâinile între ele din cauza frigului, Hargreaves anunță cu voce tare:

- Așa, și acum să începem antrenamentul!

Văzând că era liniște în jurul lui, el fluieră către tribune și astfel câțiva Viperini somnoroși fluturară alene steagul verde al casei și îi scandară numele.

- Mai cu viață, acolo! Parcă ați fi Astropufi. Dar să trecem la practică.

Practica lui era de fapt teorie, căci Nimbus scoase un pergament foarte lat din buzunarul robei și îl întinse pe iarbă, blestemând lipsa unei mese. Acolo se afla tactica de joc cu care jurase să îi facă praf pe ceilalți. Spuse instrucțiunile cu voce destul de tare încât să-l audă și cei din tribune:

- Deci, vedeți această schemă? Am analizat strategia acelor amărâți de Cercetași – destul de patetică, după mine. Noi o să ne grupăm așa...vedeți aici? Și o să-i atacăm când nici nu se așteaptă. Anul ăsta câștigăm Cupa de Vâjthaț detașat! Așa e? întrebă el plin de sine spre spectatori. Hei, tu, ăla de acolo! Lasă cartea de Transfigurări! Sunteți aici ca să admirați jocul acesta minunat, nu ca să tociți la materia vrăjitoarei aceleia bătrâne.

Elevul rușinat puse cartea deoparte și scoase un steag al Viperinilor. Ceilalți se uitară urât la el, ca și când ar fi fost un trădător, deși nu era singurul cu manuale sau reviste în brațe.

După vreo treizeci de minute în care Hargreaves își expuse discursul plin de patos, trecură la antrenamentul propriu-zis. Fiecare se instală la postul corespunzător și mingile fură lansate. Nimbus însuși făcea comentariile, în timp ce juca:

- Și acum Sortoff lovește excelent balonul-ghiulea! Ah, e mult mai bun decât orice Cercetaș! Balonul ajunge la Mentaverus, tânărul talent al Viperinilor, care o trimite drept înspre căutătorul Cercetașilor! Bine i-ai făcut!

Nici măcar nu erau Cercetași pe teren – în afară de Cyrus Findel, care stătea ascuns și îi spiona pe Viperini -, de fapt Mentaverus lovise un stâlp, dar căpitanul era într-atât de entuziasmat că ignora micile detalii.

- Înaintașul Viperinilor, Malfoy, marchează încă un gol pentru echipă! Dar stați, ce se întâmplă? Uitați-l pe Nimbus Hargreaves care se îndreaptă rapid către porțile Cercetașilor și...și...și înscrie și el! Ce talent, doamnelor și domnilor! Cred că va ajunge la Cupa Mondială în doi timpi și trei mișcări!

Într-adevăr, tânărului îi plăcea să își laude colegii Viperini, dar era neîntrecut când se lăuda pe sine. Se spunea printre membrii altor case că și tatăl lui era la fel de obsedat de Vâjthaț și că l-ar fi numit după vechile mături Nimbus 2001.

- Acum Prem Pressel, căutătorul lor, vede hoțoaica aurie! Hai, Pressel, hai după ea!

În sine însă, Hargreaves își spuse: „Mda, sigur, dacă prinde ăsta hoțoaica eu sunt o coadă de mătură".

Micuțul Pressel fugea după hoțoaica agilă care se îndrepta rapid spre pământ. Acceleră să o apuce, dar exact când o prinse, căzu de pe mătură și se rostogoli pe sol. Numai banii pe care îi donau părinții lui echipei Viperinilor îi făceau pe colegii lui de echipă să nu se tăvălească pe jos de râs.

Între timp, mătura însă scăpă de sub control și se duse spre tribune. Viperinii deja se treziseră de tot, prioritatea lor fiind fuga. Nici nu-l mai auzeau pe Hargreaves urlând de jos să nu fugă ca niște lași. Mătura continuă să urce spre spectatori – căci stadionul era încă pe sfert plin, deși în proces de golire – până când cineva o prinse în mână. Viperinii se opriră din fugă, iar jucătorii rămaseră cu gura căscată. Într-un final, Hargreaves se apropie de tribune și urlă:

- Mișto reflexe! Tu ești fata aceea - Mortrand, nu-i așa?

Rosabella aprobă, cu mâna tremurându-i de emoție.

- Da, eu...eu sunt.

- Hmm...Am auzit câte ceva despre tine de la Catsnarl, dar n-aș fi crezut că o fată poate să fie bună la Vâjthaț.

Hargreaves se uită în jurul lui, la ceilalți coechipieri și la Pressel, care stătea pe jos, plin de noroi, apoi se reîntoarse către ea:

- Auzi, Mortrand...N-ai vrea să fii căutător la noi?

Fata nu-și revenea. Auzise bine? Fusese..._rugată _să facă parte din echipă? Ea?

- Eu? Normal că vreau! veni imediat răspunsul ei.

Rosabella coborî din tribune și păși pe teren. Era o senzație unică. Hargreaves nici nu mai observă că o parte bună din spectatori, profitând de ocazie, o tuliseră înapoi în castel.

- Pressel, tu poți să te duci înapoi în camera comună, îi zise căpitanul.

Prem era în ultimul hal de supărat, dar întinse mâna, prefăcându-se că nu poate să se ridice. Nimbus îi făcu jocul și îl ajută, urmărindu-l cu privirea în timp ce pleca.

- O să vorbesc cu ai mei, Hargreaves! O să am eu grijă, să vezi! amenință micuțul Pressel, dat brusc afară din echipă.

Dar Nimbus își vedea interesul. Putea să se descurce și fără banii lui, mai ales că Prem nu era singurul dintr-o familie bogată din echipă. În plus de asta, cu Pressel în echipă ar fi ajuns foarte rapid pe ultimul loc în Cupa Caselor. Iar fata aceea avea potențial, deși îi era greu să recunoască. Deci se hotărî să o testeze, sperând că totuși se înșelase.

- Ia să vedem, Mortrand. Urcă pe mătură.

Fata făcu așa cum i se spuse.

- Hai să vedem dacă ești așa de bună pe cât se zice. O să concurezi împotriva mea, să vedem care înscrie primul. Decimus, Octavius! La câte o poartă!

Frații Sortoff erau amândoi portari buni de fapt, dar cum într-o echipă nu era loc decât pentru unul singur, Octavius fusese obligat să treacă pe postul de prinzător.

- Eu o să fiu în echipă cu Decimus și tu cu Octavius. Branny o să lanseze balonul de la mijlocul terenului. Să vedem dacă reușești să înscrii prima. Știu că ăsta e antrenament pentru înaintași, dar e bun pentru testarea abilităților. Ai înțeles?

- „Ghidul vrăjitorului pentru Vâjthaț", ediția 2016, capitolul 3 – „Antrenamente pentru fiecare post".

- Ai citit „Ghidul vrăjitorului pentru Vâjthaț"? Impresionant, aș zice.

Dar fu brusc întrerupt de Mentaverus.

- Alo, mai aștept mult? Am o minge de lansat!

Nimbus îi aruncă o privire demnă să-i amintească prinzătorului că nu era deloc prudent să-l întrerupă pe căpitan. El și Rosabella își preluară pozițiile la egală depărtare de mijlocul terenului, iar Mentaverus lansă balonul...însă nu de la mijloc, ci mai apropiat de locul unde se afla Nimbus. Asta o enervă. Nu suporta trișatul, nici dacă era de la propria ei casă. Dar trebuia să se mobilizeze mai mult și să gândească mai puțin, mai ales că avea mătura lui Pressel.

Hargreaves prinse imediat balonul și fugi spre poarta lui Octavius, sigur de reușită, dar Rosabella, cu mătură împiedicată cu tot, zbură pe dedesubt și îl ajunse din urmă, furându-i balonul pe nesimțite și schimbând direcția către Decimus Sortoff. Nu mai vedea decât poarta în fața ei. Făcu niște scheme uimitoare ca să îl fenteze pe Nimbus, care tot încerca să recupereze balonul. Fiind foarte aproape de poartă, încetini, lăsându-l să se apropie. În clipa însă când Hargreaves întinse mâna după minge, Rosabella întinse mâna pe sub mătură și aruncă balonul drept în poartă. Decimus nu avusese nici o șansă să o prindă.

- Deci, Hargreaves?

- Hmm...Ce pot să spun, Mortrand? Bine ai venit în echipă. O să-i facem praf pe Cercetași anul ăsta!

Rosabella zâmbi mulțumită. La același lucru se gândea și ea.

Ocupanții castelului Hogwarts fură mirați când văzură un tânăr purtând însemnele Cercetașilor fugind ca un nebun pe holuri, până în Camera Comună. Și profesoara Velfinna și îngrijitorul Resmould Enwen încercară să-l oprească, dar fără folos.

Cyrus Findel, Perfect al Casei Cercetașilor, căpitan al echipei de Vâjthaț al aceleiași case și neoficial spion, se opri brusc în fața portretului doamnei grase, gâfâind de oboseală. Putea să jure că Hargreaves îl văzuse.

- Parola? întrebă doamna, căscând de plictiseală.

- A, da. Pentru numele lui Merlin, ui...

Ușa însă se deschise, spre mirarea lui.

- ...tasem. Uau. Parola e „Pentru numele lui Merlin"? Au schimbat-o fără să-mi zică? Mă rog, să intru. Ăștia mă așteaptă.

Și într-adevăr, Cercetașii stăteau adunați în Camera Comună, nu neapărat cei din echipă, ci și alții care voiau să afle veștile.

- Haide, Cyrus, omule, zi ce ai aflat! Doar nu ți-a mâncat un hipogrif limba! zise James Potter, care era înaintaș, alături de bunul său prieten Alcyon și de micuța lui verișoară Rose Weasley.

- Deci, ce s-a întâmplat...

- Da, exact asta vrem să știm, adăugă un tânăr atletic de seama lui Hargreaves de la Viperini.

- Ușor, Mirden, să mă liniștesc, zise el, scoțând o bucată mică de pergament pe care erau scrise micuț niște chestii. Deci, primul lucru de pe listă: Nimbus Hargreaves e un lăudăros.

Cercetașii izbucniră în aplauze.

- Așa, așa, zise Cyrus, recăpătându-și zâmbetul caracteristic. Numărul doi: Folosesc o strategie nouă, dar pe care nu am putut-o afla.

- Ce ai zis, Findel? Stai așa. Păi noi de ce te-am trimis pe tine? răspunse acid Mirden Mayre. Dacă voiam să afli cu ce se mai laudă băiatul ăla numit după o mătură, puteam la fel de bine să-l trimitem pe Carlson, și așa dacă stă pe aici face numai accidente.

- Hei, te-am auzit, se plânse Owen.

- Și punctul numărul trei, l-au scos pe Pressel din echipă.

- Nasol, zise James. Cu Covrigel la Viperini, câștigam Cupa garantat!

Cercetașii râseră în hohote din nou.

- Și pe cine au pus în locul lui? Sau nici asta nu ai aflat? întrebă curios Mirden.

- Păi...au pus-o pe Rosabella Mortrand.

Chipul lui Albus păli. El era căutătorul echipei Cercetașilor - și avea să o înfrunte direct în meciuri. Putea simți cum îngheață tot.

- Pe cine? Pe Prințesa Întunecată? râse James. Ce legătură are tocilara aia cu Vâjthațul? Să-și vadă de cărțile ei!

- De fapt, James...zboară foarte bine. Și cei din anul I pot confirma. Dacă ai fi văzut cum îl fenta pe Hargreaves!

Asta era prea mult. Nu-i plăcea să fie contrazis, așa că schimbă el subiectul.

- Și de ce zici că nu ai apucat să le vezi strategia, Cyrus?

- Asta e simplu, deoarece...cred că Nimbus m-a văzut spionând.

Vocea profesoarei Velfinna răsună brusc în cameră. Cyrus nici nu o văzuse intrând.

- Exact, domnule Findel. Să-ți fie rușine! Un Perfect de la mine din casă! Noroc că Thornfield, Perfectul Viperinilor, mi-a raportat. Minus cincizeci de puncte de la Cercetași!

Toți oftară prelung. Nu le venea să creadă. Dar apoi Velfinna le spuse într-o voce mai scăzută, pe furiș, înainte să plece:

- Nu puteai și tu să te ascunzi mai bine, Cyrus?


	8. Câştigătorul ia tot

**Capitolul 8**

**Câștigătorul ia tot**

Pe holurile Hogwarts-ului era foarte mare agitație. Era pauză între ore, iar fiecare se grăbea, mai mult sau mai puțin, să ajungă la cursul următor. În mijlocul mulțimii formate în holul ce ducea către sala unde aveau loc neinteresantele ore de Apărare contra Magiei Negre se evidențiau clar un băiat foarte înalt ce purta însemnele Viperinilor și o fată cu părul scurt și negru din aceeași casă. El părea să caute pe cineva, ea părea doar plictisită.

- Haide, Decimus, chiar trebuie să o găsești? Nu se poate mâine?

- Thornfield mi-a zis să mă duc acum, eu acum mă duc. Gata, Jean, nu te mai plânge.

Văzând însă că însoțitoarea lui era supărată (deși se prefăcea destul de evident), Decimus Sortoff dădu înapoi:

- Iartă-mă, Jean, scumpo, nu știu ce am azi. Dacă Thornfield mă tot trimite cu treburi...Nu te-ai supărat, nu? Mă ierți, da?

Jean Syme aprobă din cap destul de indiferent. Nici nu știa de ce se asocia cu băiatul ăsta când existau alte persoane mai interesante în Hogwarts. De fapt, toată școala știa că umbla după Arton Heathrill, profesorul de Apariție.

- Uite-o, Jean. Mă...mă duc să vorbesc cu ea.

- Hai, fugi, zise pe un ton și mai plictisit ca înainte.

Nu-i luă mult lui Decimus să o găsească pe Rosabella în mulțimea de boboci Viperini. Tot ce trebuia să facă era să caute o fată îmbrăcată doar în negru, cu multe cărți în brațe și care nu vorbea foarte mult. Nu existau două astfel de exemplare în tot Hogwarts-ul.

- Hei, Rosabella. Pot să te rețin un minut?

Fata se uită mirată la el. Nu prea multă lume voia să vorbească cu ea. Și era și nervoasă pentru că ceilalți începuseră deja să intre în sala de clasă. Nu că ar fi pierdut locul ei preferat, căci nimeni nu se aventura de bună-voie în prima bancă în afară de ea, dar îi plăcea să fie prima care intră în clasă.

- Bine, Sortoff, dar să fie rapid.

- Uite, Thornfield - știi cine e, nu? – mi-a dat biletul ăsta. El e ocupat cu treburi, de asta nu ți l-a dat personal. Să-l citești și să-mi zici dacă ești de acord, bine?

Înainte ca Rosabella să poată să răspundă, profesorul Hervin Azanak ieși în ușă și o pofti să intre mai repede și să lase vorbitul. Fata nu-l putea suferi. O materie așa interesantă cu un profesor așa monoton care nici nu putea să facă liniște în clasă...

Azanak se așeză la masă și luă 5 puncte de la Viperini pentru întârzierea ei, apoi continuă cu așa-zisul lui predat, care consta în dictatul lecției pentru fraierii care chiar scriau (pentru că la ora lui făceai ce vrei) alternat cu ștersul ochelarilor săi cu dioptrii foarte mari, care arătau foarte nepotrivit pe el. Nici măcar nu era bătrân.

Rosabella se hotărî să facă și ea o pauză de scris de data aceea pentru a citi bilețelul. Oare ce o fi vrând Thornfield? Și ce fel de „treburi" îl țineau oare ocupat?

„_**Domnișoară Mortrand,**_

_**Înainte de a citi acest mesaj, trebuie să știi că nimeni nu trebuie să vadă ce scrie mai jos. Nimeni în afară de Viperini, dar ei oricum știu. **_

_**Pentru a asigura supremația casei Viperinilor, eu, Thyren Thoven Thornfield, Perfect al acestei case, am fondat o organizație secretă numită SLAM – un acronim pentru Slytherin Leading the Art of Magic. Membrii SLAM vor face dreptate în lumea magiei și vor readuce numele marelui Salazar Viperin și al urmașilor săi pe locul care i se cuvine.**_

_**Ceea ce este și mai important este însă că în curând s-ar putea să ne unim cu un grup și mai mare și mai puternic, acela al credincioșilor adepți ai răposatului Lord Întunecat, răpus prea devreme de cei care nu doreau ca planurile lui să se îndeplinească, ce s-au regrupat în secret pentru a duce la îndeplinire aceeași misiune nobilă ca și noi.**_

_**Aștept așadar un răspuns de la tine. Nu uita, aceasta este șansa ta de a-ți domina dușmanii.**_

_**Thyren Thornfield, Casa Viperinilor"**_

Rosabella rămase perplexă. Thornfield venera numele de Viperin și amintirea lui Cap-de-Mort. Iar Devoratorii Morții se regrupau? Nu o surprindea deloc, bănuia că avea să se întâmple la un moment dat. Cam extremist grupul totuși...Deși partea cu „șansa ta de a-ți domina dușmanii" nu suna rău deloc. În minte îi venea imaginea unui băiat nesuferit brunet cu ochelari de la Cercetași și a prietenilor lui...

Spre începutul lui noiembrie era programat primul meci de Vâjthaț din an – Cercetași versus Viperini. Madam Catsnarl arbitra ca de obicei, fiind pregătită să acorde multe lovituri de pedeapsă, căci știa că ambele echipe se detestau reciproc și Viperinii îi faultau foarte des pe Cercetași.

În dimineața zilei de 9, stadionul de Vâjthaț al școlii Hogwarts forfotea. În josul fiecărei tribune câțiva elevi mai mari vindeau binocluri mai pe ascuns, sperând să nu-i vadă Verna Velfinna, profesoara de Farmece, care le-ar fi confiscat dacă i-ar fi prins. Jumătate de stadion era îmbrăcat în roșu, culoarea Cercetașilor, iar cealaltă jumătate în verde, culoarea adversarilor lor. Iar spre surprinderea lui, Albus constată că cei din casa lui făcuseră un banner uriaș pentru a-l susține. Bucuria îi umplea sufletul când vedea toate eforturile depuse de colegi pentru a-i ridica moralul.

La vestiar, Cercetașii se schimbară în pelerinele tradiționale roșii pentru joc și apoi se reuniră pentru ultimele cuvinte înainte de marele meci.

- Bine, băieți și, mă rog, fete..., zise Cyrus Findel.

- De ce „mă rog"? Eu și Rose vă batem pe oricare din echipă dacă vrem, spuse glumind Sallie Hummard, prinzătoare și (după cum ziceau ceilalți) prietena lui Cyrus.

- Îmi cer scuze pentru abominabila mea greșeală, răspunse el pe același ton. Acum mai serios. Avem un meci mare în fața noastră. Și asta din două motive. Unu, că avem recruți noi – nu-i așa, Rose și Albus? Și doi, că jucăm primul meci cu Viperinii, care o să facă orice să ne termine.

- Ai uitat de motivul trei: că Prințesa Întunecată o să ne blesteme pe toți să cădem de pe mături, comentă sarcastic James.

Toți Cercetașii râseră cu poftă, mai puțin Albus.

- Așadar, să luptăm cu curaj și să dăm tot ce e mai bun din noi. Viperinii nu o să aibă nici o șansă în fața noastră, așa-i, echipă?

- Așa-i! spuseră cu toții în cor, îndreptându-se spre teren.

Când Albus își făcu apariția pe stadion, o jumătate de stadion explodă în urale. Evident, jumătatea Cercetașă. Dar aproape imediat se iviră și Viperinii în pelerinele lor verzi și fu rândul celeilalte părți să aplaude și mai frenetic, ridicându-se în picioare să-i ovaționeze.

Catsnarl se apropie de echipe și le ceru căpitanilor să-și dea mâna. Findel și Hargreaves nu prea erau de acord cu asta, mai ales datorită micului incident cu spionajul de la antrenament, dar nu se puteau împotrivi. Ultimul însă nu se putu abține să facă un comentariu scurt în așa fel încât numai Findel să-l audă.

- Dacă pățești ceva, Findel, o iau eu pe prietena ta.

Cyrus ar fi sărit la bătaie pentru afirmația aceea, dar nu voia ca Cercetașii să piardă din cauza lui. Își mușcă buza și urcă pe mătură, la indicația lui Madam Catsnarl.

- La fluierul meu, începeți! Acum!

Măturile se ridicară imediat în aer. Albus era mult mai sigur pe el după orele de antrenament. Acum putea și el să se ridice la înălțimea așteptărilor.

Comentatorul în acea zi era Kelvin Russ, un Cercetaș din anul 6, în ciuda nenumăratelor proteste ale Viperinilor. Tânărul vrăjitor era flancat de profesoarele Velfinna și Halkyone, ultima predând Divinație.

- Vai, Verna, ți-am mai zis că am văzut acum șapte zile și șapte ore în cana de ceai că meciul ăsta o să fie fără precedent?

- Da, Arthemis, mi-ai mai zis. _Numai de vreo sută de ori până acum_, adăugă Velfinna ca pentru sine.

- Balonul este preluat de James Potter, înaintașul Cercetașilor și marcatorul de top al echipei! Ține-o tot așa, bate-i pe Viperini!

- Russ!

- Bine, bine, doamnă Velfinna...Dar ce se întâmplă? Ce strategie proas...

Îi întâlni din nou însă privirea profesoarei.

- ...adică ciudată au Viperinii! Balonul trece fără probleme la tânăra și fru...adică doar tânăra Rose Weasley și...și...Ah, nu, Viperinii recuperează balonul prin acel tică...adică prin Nimbus Hargreaves, care plonjează în aer, evitându-i în același timp pe prinzătorii Cercetașilor care trimit balonul-ghiulea spre Sortoff. Hai Alcyon, ia-i balonul! Frumoasă fentă...dar nu! Viperinii marchează! Balonul ajunge din nou la Potter, care are un frate la fel de celebru, pe care de-abia așteptăm să-l vedem în acțiune! Vai! Mentaverus trimite balonul-ghiulea înspre Cercetași și aproape că o lovește pe Sallie Hummard! Ce noroc! Doamnelor și domnilor, ce joc agresiv au Viperinii în seara asta!

- Este ora 12 după-amiaza, Russ! Ce seară?

- Mă scuzați. Dar frumos joc din partea Cercetașilor! Ce e, doamnă Velfinna, sunt imparțial! Cercetașii _sunt_ mai buni! Deci, să vedem...Malfoy de la Viperini se îndreaptă cu repeziciune către porțile noastre...adică ale Cercetașilor, dar Potter este pe urmele lui. Hai James, suflă-i balonul!

Nimeni nu păru să observe însă că James îl faultase pe Scorpius Malfoy, făcându-l să-i scape balonul din mână. Nimeni în afară de Viperini, care căutau răzbunare.

- Balonul îi scapă lui Malfoy și Potter...ba nu, Tresdle de la Viperini îl prinde și marchează! Ce viteză, pentru numele lui Merlin! Unde te-ai uitat, Findel? E deja 20-0 pentru Viperini!

Deja setea de răzbunare îi umplu pe Viperini, făcându-i să reacționeze de 10 mai repede și mai eficient. Într-un sfert de oră, scorul era de 70-0.

- Dar ce e asta? Cercetașii nici măcar nu s-au apropiat de poarta lui Sortoff. Nu se poate întâmpla! James Potter prinde balonul...ba nu, era un balon-ghiulea, ce căuta la el? CUM? Lovitură liberă pentru Viperini? Hai...hai Findel, apără...Nu, Malfoy aduce scorul la 80-0. Ce nenor...

-Vrei să te dau afară, Russ? spuse Velfinna, iritată și de prestația slabă a Cercetașilor.

Peste încă un sfert de oră, scorul era deja de 140-0 pentru Viperini. Cercetașii din tribune tremurau de frică. Dacă, doar dacă...

- Nu cumva e chiar hoțoaica? comentă în continuare Russ. Acum să-l vedem pe tânărul nostru Albus Potter!

Tribunele explodară în urale, ca resuscitate după o comă lungă, și începură să-i scandeze numele. Dacă prindea hoțoaica acum, echipa lui câștiga.

Albus își ascuți așadar reflexele, văzând în timp util hoțoaica...dar și pe Rosabella. Și ea căuta același lucru. Și nu avea să cedeze ușor. Simți că îngheață, mai ales când văzu ce lupinguri făcea în aer. Îi întâlni privirea la mijlocul drumului și parcă o simți zicându-i „O să te fac praf, Potter". Dar trebuia să se concentreze asupra echipei.

Cu acest gând dătător de curaj în minte, fugi și mai repede spre hoțoaică, în timp ce Sallie și Mirden îl apărau de baloanele-ghiulea trimise constant în direcția lui de către Sortoff și Mentaverus. Acum pentru Viperini nu mai conta un fault, atâta timp cât îl împiedicau pe Albus să prindă hoțoaica.

- Și acum Albus continuă spre hoțoaică...Sallie parează balonul-ghiulea înapoi spre Sortoff – sper să-l dărâme de pe mătură! Glumeam, doamnă Velfinna! Îi ținem pumnii să ajungă primul...Hoțoaica oscilează, ba nu, se îndreaptă spre sol...Potter e la câțiva centimetri de ea și...și...

Dar stadionul tăcu. Rosabella prinse prima hoțoaica, deși căzuse pe pământ.

- Și Viperinii au câștigat? Nu se poate! urlă Russ de supărare.

Dar era adevărat, Viperinii îi bătuseră pe Cercetași – și ce scor! Îi bătuseră la 0. Viperinii se adunară în jurul Rosabellei, care exploda de bucurie că adusese o asemenea victorie casei ei. Însă cineva mai avea un cuvânt. Cineva pe care fata chiar nu avea chef să vadă în asemenea clipe fericite.

- Potter, tu ce mai vrei? întrebă Catsnarl.

- Madam Catsnarl, Mortrand a încălcat regulile!

Asta chiar devenea interesant. Rosabella se ridică să vadă ce o mai fi găsit Potter ca să o discrediteze.

- Toți am văzut că a ... tras hoțoaica spre ea! A folosit magia fără cuvinte!

Toți amuțiseră când auziră acea afirmație. Rosabella păli. Ce-i drept...parcă făcuse asta. Își dorise atât de intens să o prindă, încât mingea îi sărise automat în palmă. Dar nu fusese cu intenție! Nu voise să trișeze!

Catsnarl ceru un binoclu de la unul din spectatori și îl derulă înapoi – doar era un obiect magic. După câteva secunde, arbitra dădu din cap nemulțumită.

- Nu-mi place ce văd, Mortrand. Potter are dreptate. Hoțoaica ți-a sărit pur și simplu în palmă.

Viperinii săriră cu gura, deși n-aveau nici o idee cum să o apere. Sau mai bine zis să își apere victoria.

- Deci cum explici asta, domnișoară?

Rosabella păli și mai rău ca înainte și începu să se bâlbâie.

- Eu...eu...nu am vrut! Nu am vrut s...să trișez! Ni...nici...niciodată!

James sări.

- Vedeți! Recunoaște! Ce mai așteptați, doamnă Catsnarl?

Profesoara oftă și zise:

- Pentru că Viperinii au trișat, Cercetașii câștigă meciul cu 300-0.

Viperinii protestară zgomotos, iar Catsnarl fluieră:

- Liniște! De asemenea, Viperinilor li se vor scădea 50 de puncte. Iar domnișoara Mortrand va fi exclusă din echipă permanent și i se va interzice participarea la meciuri inclusiv de pe stadion. Și nu în ultimul rând, va primi detenție timp de o săptămână în biroul directorului.

Pe stadion se făcu o liniște de mormânt. Nu se mai întâmplase așa ceva în toată istoria școlii. Profesoara Velfinna nu mai zisese nimic de când se terminase meciul, dar își dădu seama că Russ ar fi trebuit să termine comentariul într-un fel.

- Russ, mai zi și tu ceva!

- B...bine. Deci...ahm...Cercetașii câștigă cu 300-0. Ce...răsturnare d...de situație, nu-i așa?

Nici lui nu-i venea să creadă ce tocmai văzuse.

Velfinna se uită cu coada ochiului la Halkyone. Nu-i venea să creadă cum le nimerea uneori... _Meciul ăsta o să fie fără precedent..._

Între timp, pe stadio, echipa Cercetașilor petrecea de mama focului. Deja le trecuse uimirea. Îi bătuseră ei pe Viperini la 0!

Dar Albus se apropie de fratele lui și îi zise:

- James, ce te-a apucat?

- Aș putea spune același lucru, Al ! Tu de ce nu te bucuri? I-am umilit pe Viperini!

- Dar nu a fost o victorie cinstită!

- Și dacă aș fi lăsat-o pe ea să ia hoțoaica prin magie fără cuvinte, ar fi fost cinstit? Fii serios. Asta e și mai rău.

- Știi ceva? De fapt, nu e. Nu a fost vina ei. I se poate întâmpla oricărui vrăjitor, indiferent dacă știe să folosească magia fără cuvinte sau nu. În plus de asta, azi Viperinii au fost mult mai buni ca noi. Ei meritau să câștige.

James clipi de câteva ori.

- Ce aud, Al? Simpatizezi cu inamicul? Te sfătuiesc din inimă să nu mai zici chestia asta vreunui alt Cercetaș. Și acum, vino și petrece și tu cu noi! Viața e prea scurtă să fii trist.


	9. Cea mai urâtă zi de naştere

Capitolul 9

Cea mai urâtă zi de naștere

Madam Catsnarl o dusese pe Rosabella în biroul directorului și îi spuse să aștepte până vine acesta să îi hotărască pedeapsa. Fata era dărâmată psihic. Cum avea să mai dea ochii cu colegii ei Viperini? Acum mai mult ca sigur o urau pentru umilința suferită din cauza ei. De ce îi plăcea Vâjthațul? De ce prinsese mătura atunci, la primul antrenament? De ce folosise magia să prindă hoțoaica? Și nu în ultimul rând, de fapt poate chiar în primul, de ce exista James Potter? Avea să i-o plătească cu vârf și îndesat atunci când...dar de ce se amăgea singură? Nu ar fi fost niciodată în stare să găsească un fel de a-l umili pe acel Cercetaș nesuferit și plin de el. Pur și simplu creierul ei nu era format pentru așa ceva. Așa că probabil el avea să continue să-și bată joc de ea fără să fie pedepsit.

Iar toate acestea făceau ziua și mai proastă, și asta pentru că exact atunci era ziua de naștere a fetei. Ce mai cadou primise...

Aruncând o privire în biroul întins al directorului Magophilus, zări într-un colț Jobenul magic. Încă mai avea crăpătura din ziua sortării pe care i-o ca să-l convingă să o trimită în casa unde dorea ea. Surâse ironic.

- De ce am vrut eu oare la Viperini? De ce? Hmm...Poate dacă vorbesc cu șefa casei Astropufilor, pot să mă transfer acolo. Mai bine să fiu o papă-lapte decât să știu că mă vânează un Viperin la fiecare colț al Hogwarts-ului.

- Poți să vorbești cu doamna Follsin, dar nu cred că o să aibă vreun folos, copilă, spuse încet Sapientio Magophilus, care tocmai intrase în biroul său.

Rosabella tăcu. Nu era precaut să-și spună gândurile cu voce tare, chiar dacă erau inofensive. Știa asta din experiență.

- Nu sunt permise mutările la o altă casă, Rosabella, din păcate. Au fost atâtea cazuri în care chiar și eu am considerat că am sortat elevii prea devreme. Dar nu ai ce să-i faci, așa sunt regulile școlii.

„Pe care chiar dumneata ai autoritatea să le schimbi", comentă în gândurile ei fata.

- Nu mai fi așa tăcută, fetițo. Timpul o să treacă, iar colegii tăi o să uite.

„Mda, eu nu aș fi așa sigură..."

- În plus, eu nu cred că ești de Astropufi. Tu nu ești o fricoasă. Ai câteva din calitățile demne de un Viperin...Ah, bine ați venit, doamnă profesoară Velfinna. Nu vă așteptam.

Rosabella se întoarse brusc. Nu îi plăcea profesoara de Farmece. Era șefa casei Cercetașilor și era extrem de severă. Ce căuta ea aici?

- Domnule director, cred că aș avea câteva întrebări să-i pun domnișoarei aici de față.

Fata se sperie. Nu îi plăcea tonul Velfinnei. Ce era asta? Un interogatoriu?

Profesoara luă un loc lângă ea, în partea opusă directorului, își încrucișă brațele și o privi fix în ochi. Rosabella nu îi evită privirea, știa intuitiv că nu e bine.

- Domnișoară Mortrand...de când știi să folosești magia fără cuvinte?

Fata ezită. Era o întrebare nepotrivită.

- De acum trei ani.

- Ai învățat singură?

- Da.

Simți cum Velfinna tresări ușor când auzi răspunsul...dar putea fi doar o părere.

- Cine te-a învățat să joci Vâjthaț?

- Tatăl meu. Avem un teren în curte. Casa noastră este ferită de ochii Încuiaților.

Era a doua oară când răspundea la întrebarea asta. Devenea agasant.

- Citești cumva cărți interzise de Ministerul Magiei?

Rosabella strânse mânerele scaunului în care stătea cu putere. Dacă Velfinna afla asta, era moartă. Așa că deși nu îi stătea în fire, minți:

- Nu.

Dar profesoara nu păru convinsă. Se ridică în picioare, ridică bagheta și zise:

- _Legilimens!_

După câteva secunde de liniște, profesoara își șterse ochelarii dreptunghiulari și spuse:

- Bine, am văzut tot ce era de văzut. Puteți continua, domnule director.

După ce Velfinna închise ușa, fu rândul lui Magophilus să vorbească:

- Liniștește-te, Rosabella. Nu o să pățești nimic. Verna e cam intimidantă, dar atâta tot.

Zâmbi ușor, pentru a o calma.

- Rosabella...știi să faci transfigurări fără baghetă?

- Pot să încerc.

- Uite, să zicem...cutia asta.

Directorul scoase dintr-un sertar o cutie mică paralelipipedică de culoare roz (cam ciudată, în opinia ei) în care se găseau câteva poze vechi și îi zise să îi facă o modificare. Fata întinse mâna deasupra recipientului și îl făcu albastru. Prea o irita culoarea cealaltă.

- Și eu mă gândeam că ar fi trebuit să aleg una de altă culoare. Rozul nu prea mi se potrivește, mai ales la vârsta mea, comentă bătrânul Magophilus. Eh, prea târziu acum.

- Nu vă supărați totuși, domnule director, îl întrerupse fata. Nu mă pedepsiți, nu mă certați? Am folosit magia pe terenul de Vâjthaț și acum sunt în detenție.

- Fii serioasă. Aptitudini magice ca ale tale sunt o raritate. Nu ar trebui să fii pedepsită, ci felicitată, dar eu nu mă pot opune regulilor școlii. Știu că nu ai vrut să trișezi, Rosabella. Iar în ceea ce privește detenția, păi să mă gândesc...O să vii aici în fiecare zi după ore și timp de o oră o să mă ajuți să am grijă de Felfinn – uite-l acolo.

Într-adevăr, într-un colț al camerei se afla o cușcă destul de încăpătoare care conținea un hipogrif.

- Nu e încă ajuns la maturitate, de aceea are nevoie de foarte multă atenție. Știi, eu am fost profesor de Grija față de Creaturile Magice și uneori...mi se face dor de meseria mea. De asta mi-am luat și eu un animal de companie.

„_Animal de companie..._Înțeleg o bufniță, un șoarece, o broască...dar un Hipogrif? Bine că nu și-a luat un dragon!"

- Bun, acum hai să începem. Știi cum să te apropii de un Hipogrif?

Velfinna coborâse în cancelarie, unde se aflau ceilalți profesori așteptând. Imediat ce deschise ușa, toate privirile fură ațintite spre ea.

- Deci, Verna, ce ai făcut? întrebă Cudley, profesor de Aritmanție.

- Am interogat-o pe fată. Sincer, nu cred că are vreun amestec, dar...

- Ai întrebat-o de cărțile interzise? întrebă Azanak.

- Da, Hervin. A negat, dar nu am crezut-o și am ... folosit Legilimanția.

- Și ce ai aflat?

- Ceva care mă îngrijorează foarte tare...Foarte.

- Adică?

- ... Nimic. Nu am putut să-i citesc mintea.

Imediat ce ieși din biroul directorului, fata se gândi încotro să se îndrepte. Probabil unde ar fi mers ar fi fost lume; iar unde ar fi fost lume, ar fi vorbit pe seama ei și a felului în care adusese dezastrul pentru Viperini. În curtea școlii era exclus. Pe holuri era și mai rău. La Hogsmeade nu avea voie pentru că nu era încă anul 3, iar acasă nici atât pentru că nu era încă vacanță. La bibliotecă nu avea ce să facă – toate cărțile interesante erau în secțiunea interzisă. Prin urmare, se hotărî să ia cea mai proastă cale – să se ducă în camera comună a Viperinilor. Oricum la un moment dat ar fi trebuit să ajungă acolo, doar nu avea să doarmă în lac. Și în plus de asta, trebuia să vorbească cu Decimus Sortoff.

Ajunsă în fața peretelui de piatră, rosti parola _Sânge de viperă_ și intră în camera verzuie. Foarte puțini Viperini se aflau acolo, dar, suspect, nimeni nu îi zise nimic. Dar Rosabella nu avea timp de ezitări. Decimus se afla la o masă, chinuindu-se cu o temă. După aspectul eseului, bănui că era la Poțiuni.

- Sortoff. M-am gând...

- A, Mortrand. Deci ce zici de SLAM? întrebă el fără să-și ridice ochii din temă.

Cam nepoliticoasă întreruperea, dar măcar o scutea de câteva vorbe în plus.

- Vreau să intru, spuse fata. Nu fusese niciodată mai convinsă să-i distrugă pe Cercetași.

- Nici nu mă așteptam la altceva, mai ales după incidentul de acum o oră și ceva...

- Apropo...Mă așteptam ca din clipă în clipă să fiu atacată sau amenințată pentru asta. De ce toți sunt așa liniștiți?

Sortoff scoase ochii din pergamentul mâzgălit.

- Thornfield. El a intervenit în favoarea ta. Nimeni nu îl contrazice pe aici, nici cei mai mari.

Thornfield intervenise pentru ea? Un Perfect sărise să o apere? _Cineva_ sărise să o apere? La asta nici că se aștepta. Oare ce s-o fi întâmplat?

- Apropo. Prima ședință a SLAM este într-o săptămână, la 10 noaptea, în Camera Necesității de la etajul șapte. Bănuiesc că știi cum să o găsești, nu?

- Da. O să fiu acolo, spuse ea, îndreptându-se spre dormitoare. Măcar acolo avea cărți bune de citit.

Odată ajunsă acolo, se trânti pe pat, închizând ochii. Își dorea să fi existat o poțiune de uitare – sau măcar ea să o fi știut. La orice ar fi încercat să se gândească, îi venea automat în minte amintirea umilinței de la meciul de Vâjthaț.

Gândurile nefericite îi fură însă brus întrerupte de un fâlfâit de aripi de la geam. Fata sări imediat din pat și îl deschise, lăsându-și bufnița cafenie să intre. O mângâi ușor și îi luă un plic din gheruțe. Nici nu se mai obosi să citească expeditorul. O singură persoană putea să îi scrie. Și avea dreptate.

„_Dragă Rosie,_

_Am aflat despre evenimentele de la meciul de Vâjthaț. Știi doar cât de repede se află chestii de-astea la Minister...Nici nu pot să-ți spun cât de rău îmi pare. Știu cum e să fii acuzat pe nedrept. Oricum, scumpo, nu te supăra – capul sus! Tu ești mai bună decât cei care ți-au făcut rău în viață. _

_Doar nu credeai că am uitat că azi e ziua ta, nu? Ca să-ți mai îndulcesc amărăciunea, ți-am trimis acest pandativ albastru. Nu e mult, dar atât pot și eu să-ți ofer. Știu că asta e culoarea ta preferată – sper să-ți placă!_

_Cu drag, Tata"_

Thassion Mortrand era singurul om la care ținea Rosabella și singurul care ținea la ea. În clipe ca astea, ar fi avut mare nevoie de el. Dar ea se afla la sute de kilometri depărtare, într-un dormitor pustiu al Viperinilor, iar el se afla la Londra, într-un biroul prăfuit de la Ministerul Magiei.

Își puse frumosul pandantiv la gât și răsuflă adânc. Măcar atât avea și ea bucurie.

Întinse în continuare mâna în mormanul de cărți de la marginea patului și scoase una la întâmplare. Pe copertă scria: „Obiecte magice de ieri și azi". Grozav, își spusea ea ironic. Poate avea să găsească vreun obiect cu ajutorul căruia să dispară de pe fața pământului...

Neavând chef să citească despre ceva anume, deschise cartea la o pagină arbitrară. Era începutul capitolului intitulat „Oglinda lui Erised". Parcă i-ar fi citit gândurile. Pe de-o parte, părea neinteresant. Știa deja ce era Oglinda lui Erised. Pe de o altă parte...Oare ce ar fi văzut dacă s-ar fi uitat în ea? Închise ochii și începu să-și imagineze...

Ea mergea cu pași siguri pe unul din holuri, cu un grup de câțiva Viperini în spatele ei. Căuta pe cineva? Da...Și îl și văzu pe James Potter și pe gașca lui lângă un copac. Se apropie de el – ceilalți fugiră, iar Viperinii îl încolțiră. Ea scoase bagheta și, văzându-i privirea speriată care implora milă, spuse pe un ton satisfăcut: _Crucio! _Încă o dată. Încă o dată. Da. Era așa de plăcut să îl vadă pe Potter suferind...

Își dădea seama că se hrănea cu iluzii, dar altceva nu mai avea. Nu se mai vedea decât pe sine și pe unicul ei scop în viață – să-l distrugă pe cel care îi distrusese visul. Toate celelalte – învățatul, mâncatul, orice altceva – deveniseră automatisme. Toată ființa ei lucra pentru răzbunare.

Rosabella însă habar nu avea că în același timp se mai gândea cineva la Oglinda lui Erised. Un Cercetaș care, dacă ar fi privit în acel obiect magic, s-ar fi văzut pe sine prieten cu ea. Un Cercetaș care o admira. Un Cercetaș care nu o ura, ci dimpotrivă, voia să se apropie de ea, dar nu știa cum.


	10. Calmari si intalniri in noapte

**Capitolul 10**

**Calmari și întâlniri în noapte**

Următoarea săptămână trecu fără incidente la Hogwarts. Sau cel puțin nu pentru domnișoara Mortrand, pentru care se găsea tot timpul câte cineva să o tachineze asupra meciului de Vâjthaț. Într-un fel ciudat, parcă începuse să nu mai simtă insultele lor – probabil ca și durerea aplicată în mod repetată la care începi să devii imun.

Joia următoare, la ora 10, era liniște în holuri. Toți elevii fuseseră trimiși în Camerele Comune. Dar o siluetă neagră continua să meargă foarte silențios de-a lungul pereților, având grijă să nu fie observată. Ar fi primit probabil detenție dacă ar fi fost văzută la o oră ca aceea furișându-se afară din camera Viperinilor.

Oare se mai afla și altcineva treaz la acea oră? Posibil, dar atâta timp cât nu se aflau în zonă, nu o deranjau. Deși Potter și gașca lui aveau un obicei prost de a se găsi în calea ei oriunde s-ar fi aflat, se îndoia că erau afară din turnul Cercetașilor. La urma urmei, ce rost ar fi avut să iasă, dacă nu aveau pe nimeni de umilit?

Dar se înșela, și își dădu seama de acest lucru când auzi o voce binecunoscută în spatele ei:

- Mortrand, ce cauți tu afară la ora asta?

Fata se întoarse, dar nu era cine se aștepta ea să fie. Era Evan Evergrow, unul din prietenii lui.

- Aș putea să te întreb același lucru, Evergrow. Așa că dispari.

- Dar de ce să dispar când pot să te pârăsc? Profesorii vor fi foarte fericiți să afle că o elevă-model cotrobăie pe holuri la o oră ca asta.

- Dacă pui problema așa..._Obliviatus! _

Evan nici măcar nu avusese timp să reacționeze.

- A, da. Și ca să evit și alte neplăceri..._Petrificus Totalus! _

Contemplându-l pe Cercetașul împietrit temporar, îi spuse încet:

- O să-ți revii tu, Evergrow...din păcate. Așa ești chiar perfect, împietrit.

- Evan! se auzi însă încă un glas. De data asta Rosabella se sperie. De Evergrow nu prea îi era frică, știa că nu era bun de nimic, dar de el...

- Mortrand! Ce i-ai făcut prietenului meu? urlă James.

- I-am dat tratamentul pe care îl merita. Și dacă nu dispari și tu, o să te împietresc și pe tine.

Dar el putu simți frica din tonul ei.

- Asta să o crezi tu! Să vezi când o să afle Velfinna despre astea...

Dar Rosabellei îi veni brusc o idee.

- Și dacă îți fac o favoare?

Potter se uită ciudat la ea. Nu părea o idee prea rea.

- Ce propui, Prințesă Întunecată? Să auzim. Ar fi bine să fie ceva foarte interesant, altfel...

- Ce zici de...tema pe două săptămâni la materia la care te descurci cel mai greu?

- Tu...să îmi faci mie tema? Nu sună rău. Pentru început, am un eseu de doi metri la Poțiuni despre decocturile care folosesc mătrăgună pentru luni.

- Poțiuni? Nici că se putea o idee mai bună. Luni dimineață îl ai. Mulțumit?

- Dacă îți place să-ți dai singură pedepse, mie îmi convine, n-am ce să zic!

- Bun, deci nu m-ai văzut, nu te-am văzut. Acum eu plec. Ne vedem...luni. A, și prietenul tău o să-și revină în scurt timp.

Dar, îndată ce el ieși din raza ei, zâmbi sarcastic și își zise:

- O să vezi tu, Potter, ce înseamnă să umilești un Mortrand...

Continuă astfel să avanseze spre Camera Necesității când deodată la etajul trei auzi pași. Mai erau mulți? Bine că nu era tot Hogwarts-ul afară din camere... Se ascunse după o statuie a lui Merlin și îl văzu pe Enwen patrulând singur.

Atâta i-ar mai fi trebuit Rosabellei, să o vadă îngrijitorul strecurându-se afară din cameră la o oră ca aceea...Dar spre norocul ei, nu o văzu, continuându-și patrularea spre parterul castelului. După vreo cinci minute, ieși din ascunzătoare și continuă într-un ritm mai alert. Nu ar fi făcut o impresie prea bună dacă ar fi întârziat la prima ședință SLAM.

Însă nu apucă să ajungă la etajul șase, că văzu o umbră venind dintr-un coridor. Nu-i venea să creadă ce ghinion avea. Păcat că nu putea să se pietrifice pe sine, ar fi făcut o statuie reușită. Se uită în stânga și în dreapta și văzu o ușă. Înfricoșătoare, dar totuși o ușă. Noroc că se deschise fără prea mult zgomot. Se lipi cu spatele de ea și trase cu urechea. Dar auzi ceva...suspect. Vocea lui Enwen?

- Parcă am auzit pe cineva pe hol...Încă un elev care încalcă regulile, așa-i, domnule Glenn?

„Domnul Glenn" era animalul de companie al îngrijitorului. Părea o corcitură între un câine gras și un fierăstrău – blana lui era tăioasă, după cum observaseră unii dintre studenții de la Hogwarts care avuseseră ghinionul să încalce regulamentul și să fie văzuți.

Rosabella clipi de câteva ori. Înnebunise? Cu câteva minute în urmă îl văzuse coborând. Acum iar cobora? Ar fi trebuit să-i spună directorului. Mda, sigur, își spuse ea. Și cum avea să formuleze? _Știți, domnule Magophilus, eu, în timp ce mergeam pe holuri la o oră nepermisă ca să mă alătur unui grup extremist de Viperini, am văzut doi de Resmould Enwen! _

Din păcate însă, nu prea își permitea să se gândească prea mult la acest subiect. Deja întârziase. După ce că îi câștigase cu greu respectul Perfectului Thornfield, să-l piardă acum ar fi fost un dezastru.

A doua zi după-amiază, cei din anul I avea restul zilei liber, așa că un grup restrâns de Cercetași se hotărî să îl folosească în scop util. Albus, Rose și Owen erau poate printre puținii din casa lor care nu se duseseră în curte sau în Camera Comună să să distreze. Și asta pentru că pe ei îi îngrijora ceva.

Într-adevăr, de la atacul calmarului uriaș, nu se mai întâmplase ceva asemănător. Și totuși nimeni nu fusese tras la răspundere. Daphne Syrtis, de la Astropufi, ar fi putut să nu mai fie astăzi la Hogwarts – sau oriunde. Se zvonea că adepții fostului Lord Voldemort se regrupaseră în secret, dar profesorii refuzau să creadă. Ministerul Magiei efectua controale riguroase în toată Anglia pentru a-i depista, dar nu dăduseră de urma nimănui. În aceste condiții, copiii se hotărâseră să ia dreptatea în mâinile lor - și unde puteau să găsească informații mai bune decât la bibliotecă?

Cei trei intrară astfel în camera imensă în care era foarte puțină lume și se îndreptară spre biroul bibliotecarei. Domnișoara Mira Pince, nepoata celei care ocupase funcția înaintea ei, era o ființă slabă cu păr lung și încâlcit și ochelari circulari.

- Bine ați venit, copii! Spuneți-mi, ce carte doriți?

- Niște cărți despre niște creaturi magice...Să zicem calmari, zise Albus, care fusese făcut purtătorul lor de cuvânt.

- B...Bine. O să caut eu trei cărți, zise fata, vizibil îngrozită la gândul că trebuie să scoată cărțile de pe raft. Nu prea se descurca să desfacă farmecele puse de mătușa ei pe ele.

După vreo cinci minute, se întoarse cu vreo trei cărțulii subțiri și prăfuite. Tânăra părea însă așa de obosită de parcă ar fi cărat pietre de moară.

- Gata, am găsit ceva interesant. Le citiți la sală, nu?

Albus dădu aprobator din cap, iar cei trei luară fiecate câte una din cărți. Imediat însă simțiră de ce Mira Pince părea obosită – cărțile erau neobișnuit de grele!

- Nu mă așteptam să fie ușoare ca o pană, dar asta e prea de tot, îi zise Owen lui Rose.

- Cărți magice, ce vrei? comentă ea.

Se așezară la o masă goală, în ordine – Owen, Rose și Albus. Se uitară fiecare la ce primise. În ordine, titlurile cărților erau: „Îngrijirea calmarilor de toate tipurile", „Enciclopedia vrăjitorească a speciilor acvatice" și ... „Istoria recentă a personajelor magice"? Ce legătură avea asta cu calmarii?

Albus oftă. Mira Pince era cam grea de cap. Oricum, dacă stătea acolo și se uita în cărțile celorlalți, nu făcea nimic, așa că mai bine citea „Istoria recentă a personajelor magice". Poate dădea peste tatăl lui!

În timpul unei lecturi pasionante despre Bătălia de la Hogwarts, simți o ușoară bătaie pe umăr.

- Hei, Albus. Știam eu că te găsesc aici.

- Scorpius! Ce bine că te văd!

Albus nici măcar nu observă privirile tăioase ale prietenilor lui care se întrebau de ce vorbea el cu un Viperin.

- Ce citești? A, da. E bună de ceva?

- Crede-mă, îi spuse el șoptit, ce scrie aici e mult mai interesant decât orele lui Binns. Deși ar trebui să citesc despre calmari.

- Cred și eu. Dar ce treabă ai tu cu calmarii? Nu avem Grija față de creaturile magice în programă.

- Știu. E vorba de...știi tu...incidentul de la începutul anului.

Scorpius păli brusc. Își aduse aminte. Se speriase groaznic când îl văzuse pe Albus sărind să o salveze pe fata aceea de la Astropufi.

- Știi ceva, îmi iau și eu o carte și te ajut în cercetări.

- Perfect! zise Albus încântat. Numai să vezi să nu-ți dea Pince cumva vreun manual de Transfigurări în schimb.

Scorpius râse.

- Știu, de aia merg eu cu ea și îmi aleg cartea de pe raft.

- Se poate așa ceva? întrebă Albus surprins.

- Da, sigur. Pince chiar îmi mulțumește când fac asta.

...

Trei minute mai târziu, tânărul Malfoy se alătură grupului aflat în căutarea adevărului, spre nemulțumirea lui Owen și Rose, care însă nu protestară pe față. Nu voiau să-l supere pe Albus.

- Uitați, am găsit eu ceva, zise fata. „Calmarii uriași trăiesc doar în ape dulci și adânci din preajma locurilor magice..."

- Știam asta, Rose. Și locul magic în cazul ăsta e Hogwarts. Sari peste, zise Owen.

După ce Rose îi aruncă o privire urâtă, continuă:

- „În ciuda reputației lor, calmarii nu atacă oameni, fiind chiar protectori ai acestora. Desigur, cu excepția cazurilor în care - și aici fata făcu o pauză – asupra lor se folosește Magia Neagră. Blestemul Imperius nu se poate folosi asupra lor, evident deoarece nu sunt oameni, dar o serie de ritualuri tipice Magiei Negre, care nu vor fi detaliate aici din motive de securitate, îi pot întoarce contra oamenilor temporar și chiar la un moment precis dorit de cel care inițializează ritualul. Trebuie însă ca acea persoană să privească direct scena și să îi comande animalului pe cine să atace. Hrana lor de bază consistă..."

- Gata, am prins ideea, reveni Owen. Stați puțin...deci cineva a folosit Magie Neagră ca să convingă calmarul să tragă pe cineva în adâncuri?

- Cineva care a _privit scena_, menționă Scorpius.

- Nu cumva...o fi cineva de la Hogwarts? Doar dacă nu cumva copacii din Pădurea Interzisă știu Magie Neagră, asta ar fi singura posibilitate...concluzionă Albus.

- Eu pariez pe toată colecția mea de poze cu jucători de Vâjthaț că a fost fata aceea, Mortrand. Se zice că știe Magie Neagră! spuse Rose.

- Și despre mine se zice că am călcat un troll de trei ori pe degetul mare de la picioare când eram mic și că de aia sunt stângaci! sări Owen.

Albus surâse. Asta nu putea fi decât invenția fratelui său.

- Haideți totuși să redevenim serioși și să mai căutăm câte ceva, spuse în final tot el și grupul își reluă activitatea existențială.

Tânărul Potter chiar găsea cartea sa interesantă. Un capitol întreg era dedicat tatălui său. După ce îl termină pe acela, aruncă pe furiș câte o privire fiecăruia dintre colegii săi. Ei erau de-abia pe la jumătatea cărților lor, el aproape terminase. Nu mai avea mult. Ce-i drept, el nu aflase mare lucru legat de calmari, dar își petrecuse timpul într-un mod foarte plăcut.

Tocmai voia să sară peste pagina 74 (doar cartea era foarte scurtă!) când deodată găsi printre rânduri un nume ciudat..._Misdow. _Nu îl mai auzise până acum, dar...Ceva din interiorul său îl făcu să continue să citească. „În anul 2000, Ministerul Magiei a interceptat o serie de scrisori de proveniență suspectă. După decriptare, s-a descoperit că acestea reprezentau o corespondență între mai multe grupări răsfirate de Devoratori ai Morții care scăpaseră neobservate până atunci."

În mijlocul paginii era redat aproximativ conținutul uneia dintre ele:

„_Nestor, nu mai am mult [...]. Ironia sorții...am creat această [...] comoară care [...] reda viața altora decedați, dar nu și pe a mea...Ți-o trimit ție [...] păstrare [...] să nu știe nimeni [...] Vei ști când va sosi timpul [...] ne vom recăpăta numele și identitatea [...] pentru totdeauna._

_Întotdeauna fidel Lordului Întunecat,_

_Misdow"_

Albus deveni alb ca varul. Asta era o dovadă clară că Devoratorii Morții se regrupau. Citi în continuare:

„Ministrul Magiei, Percy Weasley, a făcut însă precizarea că toate grupările de fanatici ai de mult decedatului Știm-Noi-Cine au fost anihilate. În ceea ce privește conținutul scrisorii de mai sus, așa-zisa Comoară a lui Misdow nu a fost găsită, iar numele de Nestor și Misdow sunt cel mai probabil nume de cod. Nu se știe cine este primul, dar în ceea ce îl privește pe cel de-al doilea, se cunosc câteva date, fiindcă a fost localizat și interogat de reprezentanții Ministerului. Numele lui este..."

Albus trecu pe pagina următoare, incredibil de agitat.

„...contribuția goblinilor la renovarea băncii Gringotts?" Ce era asta?

Apoi uitându-se în jos, văzu că această parte se afla la pagina 77. Fila cu paginile 75-76 fusese ruptă din carte!

În acest moment, Albus își dădea seama că ar fi trebuit să afle și ceilalți.

Ședința SLAM durase aproape o oră. Rosabella nu se simțise niciodată mai bine-venită într-un grup. Îi păruse sincer rău când se terminase și când trebuise să se întoarcă în Camera Comună. Dacă ar fi dat acum peste un al treilea Enwen, ar fi fost genial – dar Merlin o ferise de întâlniri cu personaje nedorite.

Norocul fetei că știa să se strecoare silențios – la ora aceea, colegele ei de cameră dormeau și, chiar dacă nu li s-ar fi părut neobișnuit ca ea să se perinde noaptea prin Hogwarts, dată fiind personalitatea ei, tot nu ar fi privit cu ochi buni acest lucru. Și din nou noroc că avusese inspirație să înfunde niște perne sub plapumă, pentru a da impresia că dormise în tot acest timp. Mai știa și ea niște trucuri...

Deschise fără zgomot ușa camerei...dar ce o văzu o șocă. Camera era în perfectă ordine...în afară de colțul ei, care era răvășit. Cineva îi umblase prin lucruri cât timp ea plecase! Oricine făcuse asta trebuie să fi fost ori foarte nebun (doar toți știau cum reacționa Rosabella când punea cineva mâna pe lucrurile ei), ori foarte dornic să obțină ceva ce avea ea. Dar ce? Merse pe vârful picioarelor până la capătul patului și se uită încet. Hoțul sau hoții se uitaseră până și în scrisorile de la tatăl ei.

Într-un sfert de oră făcu inventarul și, surprinsă, constată că nu lipsea nimic. Ciudat. Deci ori cineva făcuse toată harababura aceea pentru a o enerva (și reușise, în acest caz), ori căutase ceva ce nu se afla acolo, deși ar fi trebuit să se afle. Rosabella însă nu-și putea da seama ce anume.

Dar mai era o problemă. Presupunând că nimeni din Hogwarts – sau cel puțin din camera Viperinilor – nu era într-atât de nebun, însemna oare că era cineva din afară? Cineva sau ceva. Dar cine să fie atât de dornic să obțină ceva de la ea? Și în acest caz...cum reușise să intre în Hogwarts? Și mai important...cum de știa că ea era afară din cameră la acea oră?

Nu-i plăcea deloc povestea asta...


	11. Dulcea razbunare

**Capitolul 11**

**Dulcea răzbunare**

Luni de dimineață, toți elevii din Hogwarts se aflau în Marea Sală bucurându-se de bunătățile de la micul dejun. Toți, în afară de micuța fată Viperină cunoscută și ca „Prințesa întunecată", care aștepta în spatele ușii principale cu un sul de pergament în mână.

În curând auzi vocea pe care o aștepta:

- Ai adus tema, Mortrand?

Ea nu zise nimic, doar îi întinse pergamentul.

- Uau, Prințesă Întunecată, te-ai întrecut pe tine însăți! Doi metri și jumătate despre decocturile din mătrăgună! Dacă asta nu-mi scoate un 10, nimic nu o va face!

„Atunci ar trebui să te consolezi de pe acum cu gândul...Numai 10 nu o să iei tu cu chestia aia." își zise ironic Rosabella. Îi venea să râdă în hohote, dar la exterior își crease o mască de copil supărat că trebuie să facă tema altcuiva ca să scape de detenție.

- Încă două săptămâni de 10 și m-am scos! zise el, îndreptându-se spre sala de mese. Fata așteptă puțin și intră și ea, așezându-se la masa Viperinilor. Toată durata micului dejun nu se uită însă la masa Cercetașilor.

Jumatate de ora mai tarziu, Cercetasii de anul doi aveau ora de Potiuni cu Ochi-de-Soim. Cei patru strengari se indreptau spre beciul bine-cunoscut, gandindu-se la urmatoarele lor peripetii - si la prima sa nota de zece la materia respectiva, in cazul unuia dintre ei.

In clasa era intotdeauna galagie, caci profesorul nu prea se pricepea sa-si controleze elevii - dupa spusele lui, asta era fiindca nu dorea sa-i persecute. Asa era insa firea lui Horace Slughorn, caci batranul profesor de Potiuni se reintorsese la Hogwarts, cuprinzandu-l cu vreo zece ani in urma nostalgia predatului. Si cum la aceasta materie nu se gaseau profesori la toate colturile de strada, directorul Magophilus fusese mai mult decat receptiv la cererea lui.

Acesta isi si facu aparitia la vreo zece minute de la inceputul orei, timp in care James si ai lui reusisera deja sa facă un ceaun să leviteze și să transfigureze una din mese într-un șarpe galben, speriind câteva fete de la Ochi-de-Șoim.

- Gata, gata, copii, faceți liniște, spuse Slughorn. Nu că i-ar fi reușit vreodată.  
- Domnule profesor! urlă una din fetele de la Ochi-de-Șoim. E un șarpe pe jos! Potter l-a făcut să apară!  
Slughorn aruncă o privire mirată asupra scenei și întrebă mirat:  
- Dar aici de ce lipsește o masă, domnișoară?  
- Nu înțelegeți? Potter a transformat-o în șarpe...Luați șarpele de aici! continuă să strige ea speriată.  
- A fost doar o glumă, domnule profesor, zise James râzând.  
- Sigur că da, completară ceilalți.  
- Vedeți, fetelor? Nu trebuie să vă agitați așa. A fost doar o glumă nevinovată. Acum, James, fii bun și transfigurează masa la loc, ca să începem ora. Profesoara Haltfire trebuie să fie mândră de tine!

Băiatul făcu așa cum i se spuse, mai mult pentru că mica lui farsă își atinsese scopul. Ce fricoase erau fetele alea, parcă erau Astropufi. Dar, în fine...Avea lucruri mai bune de făcut, cum ar fi să contempleze momentul când avea să primească primul 10 de la Poțiuni.

După ce Slughorn se așeză la biroul său, se gândi pentru o clipă ce avea de făcut pe ziua de azi, apoi își aduse aminte:  
- A, da. Să vă dau înapoi temele. Încep să uit din ce în ce mai repede. Mi-ar trebui un Amintește-ți tot...Dar să nu mă abat de la subiect. V-am verificat temele - unele sunt absolut magnifice! Câtă dedicație, câtă pasiune pentru decocturile care folosesc mătrăgună! Dacă n-aș fi așa bătrân, v-aș invita în clubul meu...dar acum nu mai am nici timp, nici vlagă...Ce păcat, erau vremuri așa de bune...

James începu să se enerveze. De ce nu împărțea temele alea odată? Cui îi păsa de clubul lui antic despre care și așa aducea vorba în fiecare oră? Își și imagina expresia de pe fețele prietenilor lui când aveau să audă: _„Și James Potter primește 10 cu felicitări!"_. Da, avea să fie frumos.

Slughorn se hotărî într-un final să revină la subiectul temelor.  
- Deci, le-am citit pe toate cu foarte mare atenție și le-am și notat. În general, ați primit note mari și foarte mari, de opt și peste.

Imediat se auziră murmure prin clasă. Era prima oară când luau cu toții atât de mult.  
- Gata, liniște, copii! Altfel nu o să mai auziți ce vreau să spun! Așa, bine...Deci, unde eram? La clubul meu, nu? A, nu, stați, vă împărțeam temele. Notele sunt foarte mari, chiar excepțional de mari, cu o singură excepție de altfel regretabilă care a luat nici mai mult, nici mai puțin decât zero...

James îi dădu un cot lui Apollo, care stătea în stânga lui.  
- Să vedem cum l-o fi chemând pe fraierul care a luat zero.  
Glasul profesorului răsună în întreaga clasă:  
- James Potter.

Elevii ambelor clase rămaseră muți. Știau ei că James nu prea înghițea ora de Poțiuni, dar ... să facă o temă de nota zero? Protagonistul era însă cel mai palid dintre toți. Ce auzise? Își auzise...propriul nume? Și ce notă primise?

- Da, James, îmi pare rău să îți dau nota asta...Știu că ești un elev bun și ai potențial (aici mai ales cei de la Ochi-de-Șoim râseră înfundat) dar...uite, chiar nu pot să îmi explic această schimbare la tine.  
- D...dar, domnule profesor...eu știam că am făcut o lucrare foarte bună!  
- Așa zici tu, James? spuse mirat Slughnorn, privindu-l pe sub ochelari. Ia fiți atenți aici.

Profesorul luă tema lui în față și citi de pe pergament, modificându-și un pic vocea:  
- „Mătrăguna este o plantă foarte sănătoasă, utilizată de generații și generații de Încuiați la preparea băuturilor răcoritoare."  
Cei de la Ochi-de-Șoim râdeau de se prăpădeau. Slughorn continuă:  
- „Există cinci tipuri de decocturi care folosesc mătrăguna - cele bune și cele care nu sunt bune."  
Acum și Cercetașii începuseră să râdă de prostiile debitate în tema lui James.  
- „Plânsul mărtăgunei" - greșeli de scriere, James, băiete? - „în stadiul adult" - nici cu Ierbologia nu te ai prea bine - „sună aproximativ ca...profesorul Slughorn când scapă Polipoțiune pe mâini la ore."

După asta, toți se tăvăleau pe jos de râs, chiar și prietenii lui James. Numai el nu râdea, evident. Și profesorul, căruia nu îi convenise deloc că fusese insultat în asemea manieră.  
- Frumos îți șade, James. Să critici asemenea defecte - doar oricărui om i se poate întâmpla să mai scape un pic din poțiune!  
Elevii nici nu mai auzeau ce zicea Slughorn, altfel ar fi râs și mai tare - dacă era posibil acest lucru.  
- Și voi, faceți liniște!  
După vreo cinci minute se liniștiră studenții, însă doar parțial. Atunci el încercă disperat să se apere:  
- Dar, domnule Slughorn, nu eu am făcut tema asta, a fost...

Însă brusc își dădu seama că făcuse o gafă. Îi venea să își dea singur o palmă. Slughorn se enervă proabil pentru prima dată de când preda:  
- Ce ai spus, domnule Potter? După ce că habar n-ai la ce e bună mătrăguna, nu știi să numeri și își bați joc de profesori...acum îmi spui că ai pus pe altcineva să-ți facă tema? Așa ceva e inacceptabil! Minus treizeci de puncte de la Cercetași! Să facă un elev una ca asta...n-am mai pomenit...

Lui James îi venea să intre în pământ de rușine. Fusese umilit în ultimul hal. Toată ora putu auzi în clasă bancuri despre el. _Cu câte litere scrie Potter „mărtăguna"? Cu cinci, că el nu știe să numere! _sau _Crezi că l-a pus pe Nick Aproape-Făr-de-Cap să-i facă tema? Nu cred, că fantomele n-au tupeul să insulte profesorii! _se auzeau din ce mai des în clasă.

Când se sfârși ora, el fu primul care ieși, încă roșu în obraji, urmat îndeaproape de prietenii lui. Își petrecuse ultimele zece minute din viață explicându-le povestea.  
- Și zici că Prințesa Întunecată m-a împietrit pe hol și m-a vrăjit să uit totul? zise Evan, stupefiat. Eu nu îmi amintesc chestia asta.  
Ceilalți trei îi aruncară niște priviri care denotau semne de întrebare. Apollo continuă însă:  
- Auzi, fii fericit că nu te-a blestemat!  
- Și de ce ar trebui să fiu fericit, mă rog? Am fost umilit în fața clasei și Cercetașii au primit minus 30 de puncte din cauza mea. De-acum încolo o să mi se spună „băiatul-mărtăgună".

Apollo și Evan se prăpădiră de râs, dar Alcyon le făcu semn să înceteze.  
- Auzi, James, nu te supăra pe mine, zise el. Eu cred că ți-a făcut asta intenționat, să se răzbune pe tine. Și-a ales intenționat pedeapsa asta, pentru că era sigură că nu o să citești și tu ce scria în temă și astfel știa că o te faci de râs. Dar...nu poți să negi că a fost una bună. Eu nu m-aș fi gândit la asta.  
- Ba știi ceva? Chiar neg. Nu a fost bună deloc...  
Și înainte ca Alcyon să apuce să protesteze, James continuă:  
- Iar asta, băieți...înseamnă război. Magophilus o să afle despre asta, iar Prințesa Întunecată o să zboare de la Hogwarts cât ai zice „Vâjthaț"!

Astfel, în pauza mare dintre ore, grupul celor patru se îndreptă spre biroul directorului. Alcyon nu avea nici un chef, dar James îl târî oricum după el. Spre surprinderea lor, fură primiți imediat – de obicei, puteau să aștepte mult și bine.

Bătrânul director scria o scrisoare, pe spătarul scaunului său stând o bufniță pentru corespondența oficială. Își ridică ușor ochii din pergament și îi privi pe ștrengari pe sub ochelari.

- Ce ați mai făcut de data asta, băieți?

Și își fixă privirea asupra liderului lor.

- Am auzit niște vești îngrijorătoare despre tine de la domnul profesor Slughorn, James. Tatăl tău nu ar fi fericit să audă asta...

- Exact despre asta voiam să vă vorbesc.

- Crezi că ai fost nedreptățit?

- Mai mult decât atât. Cred că v-ar interesa o anumită informație despre, să zicem...o membră a Casei Viperinilor.

Magophilus îl privi intrigat, la fel ca și Alcyon, care nu credea că o să se rezolve ceva.

- Ce fel de informație? Ia zi.

Partea asta îi plăcea lui James. Își luă un aer important și vorbi de parcă ar fi fost Perfect:

- Joia trecută am văzut-o pe domnișoara Mortrand, din anul intai, mergând pe holuri după ora zece noaptea.

- Hmm...Ciudat. Dar poate să-ți confirme cineva spusele?

- Teoretic, Evan ar putea...spuse el, privind sceptic către prietenul lui, care avea o expresie pe față de genul „N-am fost eu!". Dar Mortrand l-a vrăjit să uite totul.

- Ar trebui să fii conștient că acuzațiile pe care le aduci sunt foarte grave. În plus, Rosabella este o elevă eminentă a acestei școli, nu cred că ar risca detenția pentru așa ceva.

- Normal că sunt conștient! Cine știe în ce chestii dubioase e implicată! adăugă el și mai insistent.

- James, dragule, uite cum se pune problema. Atâta timp cât nu ai dovezi că se întâmplă ceva demn de menționat, eu nu pot să acuz pe nimeni. Bănuiesc că înțelegi de ce.

Făcu o pauză scurtă și apoi adăugă:

- Dar voi doi ce căutați afară din camerele voastre la acea oră?

James înghiți în sec. Iar făcuse o gafă. Proabil că fata aceea îl blestemase să n-aibă pic de noroc.

*  
În aceeași pauză, Albus, Rose și Owen nu se îndreptară spre masa de prânz, așa cum făcuseră ceilalți, ci se duseră spre biroul lui Magophilus. Ceea ce trebuiau să-i spună nu mai aștepta întârziere.

În timp ce stăteau în fața statuii care păzea intrarea în birou, Rose comentă spre Albus:

- Dar prietenul tău, Malfoy, de ce nu a venit cu noi? Tu ar trebui să știi.

- Corect. Doar „voia și el să ne ajute", nu? adăugă Owen.

Celălalt băiat se uită urât la amândoi. De ce aveau ei tot timpul ceva contra lui Scorpius? Cui îi păsa din ce casă făcea parte? Cui îi păsa dacă cei din familia lui fuseseră adepții lui Voldemort? El nu era și asta îi ajungea. Dar nu avea chef să se certe cu ei.

- Scorpius are teme de făcut.

- Mda, sigur...De fapt, de ce l-ar interesa pe el să oprească atacurile? Atâta timp cât îi atacă pe dușmanii fostului Știm-Noi-Cine, poate lui chiar îi convine!

- Ajunge, Owen! sări Albus.

Era deja prea mult.

- De ce tot timpul...

Dar statuia îi întrerupse, anunțând că li se permitea intrarea. Magophilus îi privi pe tineri cu ochii lui albaștri.

- Of...Imediat vă ascult, copii, să expediez și eu scrisoarea asta...Luați loc, vă rog.

Așa și făcură cei trei, iar Albus putu să observe că pe plic scria _Către Ministerul Magiei_. Oare ce treburi importante avea de transmis directorul școlii Hogwarts?

- Pentru numele lui Merlin, nu am și eu o pauză liberă...zise el, dându-i drumul bufniței cu scrisoarea. Apoi, de parcă atunci ar fi remarcat că un Potter se afla în încăpere, adăugă către Albus:

- Acum câteva minute au ieșit fratele tău și prietenii lui. I-am trimis în detenție pe doi dintre ei – din nou. Dar tu nu ești ca ei – _voi _nu sunteți. Gata, haideți că v-am plictisit destul. Ce vești îmi aduceți, copii? întrebă Magophilus, de parcă ei ar fi fost reporteri de la Profetul zilei care îi povesteau un articol.

- Nu sunt neapărat vești, zise Albus, neștiind sigur cum să înceapă. E în legătură cu atacul calmarului uriaș, știți, cel de la...

- Știu, știu, băiete, spuse directorul îngrijorat. Continuă.

- Am făcut niște cercetări la bibliotecă și am aflat că cel mai probabil atacul a fost provocat de ... utilizarea Magiei Negre.

- Totuși, sună cam improbabil ca așa ceva să se întâmple la Hogwarts, completă Owen.

- Mai ales că într-una din cărți scria că persoana care îi comandă calmarului trebuie să și privească scena, zise și Rose.

În birou se lăsă liniștea pentru câteva clipe. Magophilus își șterse ochelarii, apoi fu rândul lui să vorbească, oftând.

- Credeți că nu știu, copii? Am predat atâția ani Grija față de creaturile magice. Ce-i drept, se spune că...în cercurile mai înalte de vrăjitori...

Ezită un pic, dar apoi se hotărî să le zică și finalul:

- Se spune că adepții Lordului Voldemort...

Rose și Owen tremurară la auzul numelui, dar Albus nu reacționă în nici un fel.

- ... s-ar fi reunit în secret. Încerc de atâta timp să-i conving pe cei de la Minister de adevărul acestui fapt – până nu este recunoscut oficial, nu se pot lua măsuri. Știți cum zic ei, „dacă nu există, nu avem cu cine să ne batem". Și încep să cred că atacurile nu se vor opri aici. Nu știu ce să mai fac, cum să-i mai apăr pe elevi.

Lui Albus îi veni însă brusc o întrebare în minte.

- Domnule director, ce este Comoara lui Misdow?

Culoarea pielii lui Sapientio Magophilus deveni brusc la fel ca și părul lui nins de vreme.

- De unde știi tu de Comoara lui Misdow, băiete? Chestiile astea sunt secrete de nivel înalt!

- Am aflat tot dintr-o carte de la bibliotecă. Iar pagina pe care scria numele lui Misdow este ruptă. Deci, ce este?

- Pe barba lui Merlin, cine ar fi avut îndrăzneala să rupă o foaie dintr-o carte de bibliotecă? Și sub ochii domnișoarei Pince!

Eh, asta nu era surprinzător, gândi Albus. Multe se puteau întâmpla în bibliotecă fără ca Mira Pince să observe. Și cel puțin el știa pe cineva în stare să facă așa ceva – fratele lui. Dar James nu avea absolut nici o legătură cu „Istoria recentă a personajelor magice".

- Trebuie neapărat să vorbesc cu profesorul Azanak despre asta, spuse directorul supărat.

Albus îi aruncă o privire neîncrezătoare. Hervin Azanak nu era nici pe departe un expert mondial în Apărarea contra Magiei Negre.

- Dar tot nu mi-ați răspuns la întrebare, domnule director.

- Ce curios ești, Albus, spuse el surâzând – ceea ce părea ciudat, având în vedere situația gravă în care se aflau. Sincer, nu știu. Într-adevăr, Ministerul a găsit niște scrisori în care se vorbea despre ea, dar în nici una din acestea nu se precizează explicit în ce constă. Tot ce ce știe e că rolul ei este de a readuce la viață persoane decedate.

Albus oftă în sinea lui. Știa deja chestiile astea – exact aceleași lucruri erau scrise și în cartea pe care o citise. Nu-l ajutase cu nimic. Dar oare...directorul știa ce anume citise el la bibliotecă?

- Domnule Magophilus, cine este Misdow?

În aceeași clipă însă intră pe ușă profesorul Azanak. Hipogriful Felfinn deschise brusc ochii, apoi îi închise la loc, plictisit. Celor trei nu le venea să creadă ce ghinion aveau. Exact la momentul culminant...Clar, prezența lui nu aducea nimic bun niciodată.

Hervin Azanak întrebă cu glasul lui obișnuit neutru și sec:

- M-ați chemat, domnule?

- Da, Hervin, spuse el privind îngrijorat către cei trei elevi de anul I. Voi trei puteți să plecați – întrebarea voastră va primi un răspuns mai târziu.

Albus, Rose și Owen ieșiră pe ușă, nemulțumiți. Nu aflaseră mai nimic și pe deasupra problema lor părea să nu aibă rezolvare. Până accepta Ministerul adevărul, puteau să mai fie atacați nenumărați elevi...


	12. Lista dorintelor

**Capitolul 12**

**Lista dorințelor**

James se săturase până peste cap de prezența acelei Prințese Întunecate. La micul-dejun primise o Urlătoare de la mama lui pentru acel zero de la Poțiuni, care desigur că se auzise în toată Marea Sală, spre satisfacția generală a Viperinilor și mai ales a Rosabellei. De fiecare dată când se întâlneau pe hol, ea nu ezita să rânjească larg, parcă pentru a pune sare pe rană. Deja i se spusese „băiatul-mărtăgună" de vreo sută de ori până acum.

Dar, după cum spusese chiar el mai înainte, asta însemna război. Și pentru următorul pas aștepta în curtea Hogwarts-ului, sprijinit de un copac bătrân. În câteva minute auzi vocea pe care voia să o audă, ce aparținea unei fete cu părul lung, blond cu șuvițe maronii.

- Ți-am adus ce mi-ai cerut, Potter. E bine?

Se uită la Arachne Syrtis. Încă nu-i venea să creadă că făcuse un pact cu o Viperină. Apoi privi pachetul puțin voluminos pe care i-l adusese fata.

- Ce e în el?

- De unde vrei să știu? Am luat și eu câteva lucruri în grabă. Îți dai seama că dacă m-ar fi prins, acum aș fi fost la Madam Pomfrey cu doi litri de otravă în stomac.

- Bine...Sper doar că este ceva interesant pe aici. _Ceva cu care să o pot șantaja pe Prințesă_, își spuse în sine.

Dădu să plece către turnul Cercetașilor, când o auzi pe Arachne din nou:

- Ahm, Potter, nu ai uitat cumva și partea a doua a înțelegerii? Eu nu mi-am pus viața în pericol degeaba, să știi. Și reputația, de altfel – dacă m-ar vedea ăștia că vorbesc măcar cu un Cercetaș...

James se întoarse și scoase un pergament mototolit din buzunar. Nu prea îi convenea să facă schimbul...dar, dacă în pachetul acela se afla ceva interesant, merita.

- Uite, asta e Harta Ștrengarilor. Când vrei să o folosești, spui „Jur solemn că nu e nimic de capul meu!" și când ai terminat, spui „Năzbâtie îndeplinită". Ai înțeles?

- Haide, Potter, știu că tu crezi că Viperinii nu sunt buni decât de gură, dar totuși...Nu sunt chiar atât de proastă.

- Bine, bine...În două săptămâni o primesc înapoi, da?

Arachne mormăi un „Da, sigur" ca pentru sine. James dădu supărat din cap. 14 zile fără Harta Ștrengarilor era mult prea mult. Cum avea să umble el pe coridoarele Hogwarts-ului fără ea? Și cine știe dacă Syrtis avea să o aducă înapoi – doar nu mai exista și o a doua astfel de hartă. Groaznic...Dar continua să-și pună speranța în conținutul pachetului.

Odată ajuns în turn, traversă rapid Camera Comună și se duse drept în dormitor. Nu-i venea să creadă că ajunsese să petreacă o zi atât de frumoasă în cameră de bună voie. Dar trebuia să vadă ce este în pachet de unul singur.

Îl desfăcu cu nerăbdare, ca și când ar fi primit un cadou de Crăciun. De-abia aștepta să vadă ce se afla acolo. Poate găsea și ceva care să o lege de seara aceea când o văzuse strecurându-se din dormitorul Viperinilor.

Prima dată dădu peste un munte de scrisori de la un anume Thassion Mortrand. Trebuie să fi fost tatăl ei, la fel de ciudat ca și ea. Nimic interesant în ele, în afară de chestii de fete – „mi-e dor de tine", „de-abia aștept să mă întorc acasă", „am luat 10 la Farmece". Pentru numele lui Merlin, parcă era fratele lui. Numai Albus mai scria chestii de-astea către părinți. El, unul, nu se obosea să le spună notele, doar nu prea avea cu ce se mândri, iar despre fraze sentimentale de genul „mi-e dor de tine" nici nu putea fi vorba.

Mai încolo găsi câteva foi pe care erau notate moduri de preparare ale unor poțiuni cu nume stranii de care nu auzise în viața lui, cum ar fi „Elixirul tonic al somnului fără de veghe". Oh, da, găsise ceva interesant – un pergament lung de trei metri la, ghici ce, Poțiuni! – care conținea tema Rosabellei pentru ziua următoare. Ce frumos avea să fie când o să primească și Prințesa un zero la materia ei preferată pentru nefacerea temei! Acela era un document care trebuia păstrat, da.

Tocmai când voia să cerceteze foaia de la fundul pachetului, văzu ceva care îi atrase atenția. Un pandantiv albastru. Da, parcă o văzuse purtându-l. Avea să-l păstreze și pe acela. Parcă o și vedea pe Rosabella umblând ca nebuna pe holuri și torturându-i pe toți ca să afle unde îi era prețiosul pandantiv.

Trecu în sfârșit la foaia respectivă, care era albă. De ce oare o fi păstrat Mortrand un pergament pe care nu scria nimic? Îl întoarse pe ambele părți – nimic scris. Ceva era suspect. Dar îi veni o idee. Scoase bagheta dintr-un buzunar al robei și o îndreptă spre foaie, zicând:

- _Revelo._

Era mai mult decât încântat să folosească o vrajă a Prințesei împotriva ei. Dar mai bine ar fi fost atent la document...

Imediat foaia se umplu de scris. Sus de tot scria cu litere mari „Lista dorințelor" și în continuare era o listă numerotată. Asta merita o lectură atentă, își spuse el.

_1. Să-l distrug pe James Potter. _

_2. Să ajungă tata Ministrul Magiei._

_3. Să fiu șefă de promoție._

_4. Să apuc să citesc toate manualele de anul trei până la sfârșitul vacanței de vară._

_5. Să îl dea cineva afară pe Slughorn de la Hogwarts._

_6. Să câștige Viperinii Cupa Caselor în fiecare an în care o să fiu eu la Hogwarts._

_7. Să îmi pot cumpăra robe și cărți noi._

Numai atât? S-ar fi așteptat ca Prințesa să aibă cel puțin câteva zeci de dorințe care de care mai puțin posibile. Oricum și acestea erau ridicole. Se aștepta la prima dintre ele - doar asta încercase de la începutul anului. A doua - dacă tatăl ei era la fel de ciudat ca și ea, n-avea nici o șansă să ajungă el Ministru. Oare cum ar fi arătat lumea magiei condusă de familia Mortrand? Nu, era prea groaznic să se gândească. Trecu deci la următoarea. Numai o tocilară își putea dori așa ceva. Ce-i drept, dorința numărul patru era și mai și - cât snobism! Cu numărul 5 era însă de acord, mai ales din cauza...ultimelor evenimente. Cineva chiar trebuia să-l dea afară pe Slughorn. Dorința 6 - mda, să câștige Viperinii...Viperinii aceia nu aveau să câștige Cupa Caselor atâta timp cât se afla el la Hogwarts și putea să împiedice asta. Numărul 7 (hmm...acum își dăduse el seama că erau fix 7 dorințe, cel mai puternic număr magic) era și mai puțin probabil de realizat. Dacă Mortrand ajunsese să folosească manuale vechi...Ce noroc pe el că ai lui își permiteau să-i cumpere tot ce-și dorea.

Documentul acela merita păstrat. Îl ascunse așadar sub pernă și se îndreptă spre geam. Câtă lume era afară, în curte! Se săturase - deja stătuse prea mult în cameră. Ziua era atât de frumoasă...parcă îl îmbia la farse. De fapt, în timp ce cobora scările Hogwarts-ului, începu să se întrebe de cine să se mai ia în după-amiaza aceea. Da, viața era frumoasă.

*

La ora zece si jumatate noaptea era liniste completa in Hogwarts. O fata in negru incerca sa se confunde cu acea tacere absoluta, mergand cat se putea de incet pe scarile magice ale scolii. De data asta, avea sa fie mult mai atenta decat ultima oara, cand fusese de mai multe ori aproape sa fie descoperita. Acum stia toate scurtaturile, statuile si usile secrete de pe traseul ei. Pe langa asta, ii invatase si programul lui Resmould Enwen, pentru a se asigura ca drumurile lor nu aveau sa se mai intersecteze la vreun moment...inoportun.

Acestea fiind zise, Rosabella pasea cat de silentios putea spre Camera Necesitatii, unde urma sa aiba loc urmatoarea reuniune a SLAM. Cu fiecare astfel de intalnire se simtea mai puternica – intr-un fel neasteptat, chiar ii facea bine sa faca parte dintr-un grup, chiar daca era un grup extremist de Viperini care voiau sa domine lumea magiei.

Tot drumul incerca sa isi dea seama ce se intamplase cu hartiile din camera ei si cu pandantivul. Varianta ca ea sa le fi pierdut era exclusa – tinea prea mult la lucrurile ei ca sa le lase pe undeva, asa, pur si simplu. Oare ar fi avut cineva indrazneala sa intre in camera ei si sa le fure? Dar cu ce scop? Stia o singura – sau, mai bine zis, patru – persoane care ar fi avut vreun interes sa-i ia pergamentele, dar ei erau in primul rand Cercetasi si in al doilea rand baieti – deci doua motive in plus sa nu poata avea acces la camera ei. Doar o fata Viperina ar fi putut sa intre acolo neobservata si sa le ia, dar un Viperin nu si-ar fi tradat niciodata casa. Cel putin, ea nu ar fi facut-o. Dar ce ar fi putut cineva sa faca cu hartiile ei? Asadar, recapitula pe degete: pandantivul (probabil pentru acela ii parea cel mai rau), tema la Potiuni (pe care o refacuse in aceeasi seara), o lista cu potiuni inventate de ea (ce-i drept, unele dintre ele erau la granita cu Magia Neagra)...Ce ii mai disparuse?

Abia atunci realiza...Lista dorintelor. Daca ajungea cineva sa citeasca...Dar nu, asta nu se putea. Vrajise special pergamentul pentru a parea gol atata timp cat nu se folosea _Revelo_ asupra lui. Si in plus, nu o puteau acuza de nimic. Pe lista aceea nu se regasea nimic neobisnuit (cel putin nu din punctul ei de vedere) sau cel putin nimic ce ar putea fi privit drept suspect de catre Ministerul Magiei. Dar lista era foarte personala – nu i-ar fi placut sa afle cineva, de exemplu, ca avea nevoie de robe si carti noi – norocul ei ca aflase cum sa le vrajeasca sa para asa. Daca ar fi vazut vreo persoana (iar ea se gandea la una anume, desigur) cat de jalnic arata cu haine vechi si carti de acum 20-30 de ani, ar fi fost umilita in ultimul hal.

Spre norocul ei, caci se framantase destul, ajunsese foarte repede in fata Camerei Necesitatii. Nu era marcata de vreo usa sau vreun semn particular – daca nu se lua in considerare o torta micuta ce ardea cu o flacara mai deschisa la culoare decat celelalte. Fata se plimba de trei ori in jurul acelui punct, gandindu-se cu intensitate la intrunirea SLAM, dupa care in perete se materializa o usa gri cu manerul in forma de sarpe – se putea alt animal?

Deja era familiarizata cu interiorul incaperii. Pentru reuniunea respectiva Camera Necesitatii era ingusta, cu peretii inalti si plini de licheni pe care se aflau torte care emanau lumina verde, semanand izbitor cu camera comuna a Viperinilor. Noroc ca aveau si un semineu care sa incalzeasca incaperea, altfel ar fi fost imposibil de suportat, mai ales la ora aceea tarzie din noapte.

In mijlocul incaperii se afla o masa rotunda in jurul careia erau grupati cei 13 membri deja sositi. Ea era evident al 14-lea și singura fata. Initial, nu prea ii convenea cand sosea ultima, dar acum se obisnuise sa nu se mai supere pentru atata lucru. Mai ales ca Perfectul Thyren Thornfield spusese in fata tuturor ca ea era o membra valoroasa a grupului. Stiind ca avea protectia lui, ce altceva isi mai putea dori?

Acelasi Thornfield o saluta primul, cuvintele iesindu-i incet din gura, parca tocmai pentru a accentua cele spuse:

- Bine ai venit, Rosabella. Ia loc, azi...avem lucruri importante de discutat.

Locul gol era chiar in capul mesei, in partea opusa Perfectului. Ramase uimita sa vada asta, dar el o asigura din priviri ca nu era o greseala. Rosabella se aseza, fiind insa constienta de privirile pline de resentimente ale catorva dintre ei.

Thyren lua cuvantul.

- Acum ca suntem in formatie completa...sa incepem sedinta SLAM. Astazi, spre deosebire de datile anterioare, vom discuta doar două aspecte, dar care sunt fundamentale in continuarea promovarii ideologiei noastre.

Ea se gandi sarcastica: „Ia sa vedem ce chestie absolut senzationala ne zice Thornfield azi..."

Tânărul se sprijini de spătarul scaunului său și rosti pe tonul lui emfatic:

- Prima veste...Un nou Lord Voldemort s-a ridicat și se află chiar la Hogwarts (aici coborî vocea, apropiindu-se de șoaptă)...chiar printre profesori.

Din mijlocul mulțimii se auzi însă o voce ironică:

- E Longbottom cumva?

Toți membrii SLAM râseră în hohote. Era un exercițiu frumos de creativitate să și-l imagineze pe uitucul profesor de Ierbologie în postura marelui Lord Întunecat. Și totuși Rosabella nu putu să nu se întrebe de unde știa el asta...

- Iar credincioșii săi adepți s-au regrupat, în ciuda eforturilor Ministerului, folosind însă nume de cod pentru a nu fi descoperiți. După cum am menționat și cu ceva timp în urmă, șansele sunt să ne alăturăm lor foarte curând. Foarte...Dar să nu lungesc vorba. Al doilea lucru de pe ziua de azi...

Perfectul intinse spre centrul mesei un pergament gol. Rosabella tremura – oare aceea nu era cumva...

- Aceasta, dragii mei adepti, este o Lista Neagra. Stie cineva ce proprietati are?

Spunand astea, se uita fix la Rosabella. Fata nu se mira ca pe ea o privea – de obicei, ea dadea raspunsurile la orice intrebare s-ar fi ivit. Simțindu-se ușurată că aceea nu era Lista Dorințelor, răspunse întrebării astfel:

- Este un pergament magic pe care se pot adăuga numele unor persoane asupra cărora se dorește răzbunare. Pe măsură ce răzbunarea asupra fiecăreia este înfăptuită, numele respectivului este tăiat în mod magic cu o linie roșie.

- Perfect. Exact asta este. Iar eu am adus această Listă azi aici pentru a da viață celor mai aprinse dorințe de răzbunare ale membrilor acestui grup. În această zi, Lista Neagră va fi completă și vom începe nobila misiune de a curăța școala de dușmanii marelui Salazar Viperin...spuse Thornfield pe un ton care denota venerație.

În cameră se făcu liniște după ce ceilalți îi auziseră discursul. Tuturor le fusese insuflat spiritul de adulație al lui Viperin de către Perfectul Thornfield și acum contemplau în tăcere asupra maiestuoaselor vorbe ale liderului lor. Toți, mai puțin Rosabella, deși se prefăcea că și ea crede la fel.

„Viperini fără creier...Ce păcat. Nu pot să gândească de unii singuri, așa că preiau gândurile altora și le iau pe acelea drept bune. Dacă Thyren zice ceva, toți zic la fel..."

Ce-i drept, nici ea nu îndrăznea să îl contrazică. Era mai bine să intre în grațiile liderului. În plus, era în interesul ei să pretindă că e de acord cu ideologia grupului pentru două motive. Primul, că acela era singurul grup care o accepta de bunăvoie (deci, măcar dintr-o privință, reputația ei de admiratoare a Magiei Negre îi servise bine). Al doilea era că încă mai avea niște conturi de reglat cu câțiva, cum ar fi zis Thornfield, „dușmani ai Viperinilor". Nu avea să uite niciodată umilința la care fusese supusă la primul ei meci de Vâjthaț de la Hogwarts. Nimic nu ar fi putut să o facă să uite.

- Să începem, așadar, completarea listei...Cine vrea să înceapă? Octavius, Decimus? Numele și casa.

Perfectul le aruncă simultan o privire dominatoare fraților Sortoff, care făceau și ei parte din SLAM. Cei doi se uitau unul la altul. Era una din rarele ocazii când păreau nesiguri pe ei, mai ales cel mai mare, Decimus. Într-un final, tot el sparse liniștea:

- Cyrus Findel, Cercetași.

Cuvintele fură automat scrise pe Listă, spre uimirea câtorva dintre ei. Thornfield îi întrebă pe frați, deși știa răspunsul:

- De ce tocmai Findel, Decimus?

În acest punct, cei doi își recăpătară brusc stăpânirea de sine, dar Octavius răspunse înaintea celui căruia îi fusese adresată întrebarea:

- Pentru jignirea pe care i-a adus-o fratelui nostru!

- Dar eu nu știam că voi mai aveți vreun frate...Ce-i drept, Findel râde tot timpul de numele voastre care poartă rezonanțe...numerice și vă întreabă ironic unde este Novimus, dar...

- Asta e și problema! urlă Decimus, lovind cu pumnul în masă. Până și Thornfield se sperie.

- Noi chiar avem un frate numit Novimus, zise Octavius, pe un ton ușor mai scăzut. Cum...cum îndrăznește să-și bată joc de el?

Decimus completă, pentru a se face înțeles:

- _Aveam _un frate mai mare cu numele ăsta. A fost omorât de Aurori, fiind bănuit pe nedrept că ar folosi Magia Neagră. Tata a murit și el de supărare la două zile după ce a aflat. Din cauza acelor nenorociți mama e nevoită să ne crească singură și...și...

Acum și el începea să cedeze.

- Ușor, Decimus, zice Perfectul pe un ton cât se putea de calm. Am înțeles. O dovadă în plus că Cercetașii și toți cei ce îi susțin merită eliminați. Următorul. Rosabella?

Toate privirile se concentrară asupra ei. Îi părea sincer rău pentru frații Sortoff. Toți credeau că au dreptul să-și bată joc fără să știe cât rău pot face. O simțise și ea pe pielea ei, dar nu atât de rău pe cât o simțiseră ei. Dar era timpul să anunțe numele ales de ea și o făcu pe cel mai mândru ton posibil:

- James Potter, Cercetași.

- Nu mă surprinde deloc. Cred însă că prin acest nume ai exprimat dorințele multora dintre noi, nu-i așa, băieți?

Ceilalți aprobară din cap.

- Să vedem însă ce mai au și alții de zis.

Astfel, în aproximativ o jumătate de oră, lista fu completată, având un aspect sinistru – 12 nume (Thornfield nu făcuse vreo alegere, iar frații Sortoff desemnaseră o singură persoană) erau scrijelite pe tot cuprinsul ei cu litere negre gotice, alături de casele lor. Majoritatea erau de la Cercetași, ceea ce era de așteptat. Rosabellei i se păru însă că unii dintre ei aveau niște motive triviale pentru alegerile făcute. Branny Mentaverus, care era și prinzător la echipa de Vâjthaț a casei, o nominalizase pe Alkyne Howard de la Ochi-de-Șoim pentru simplul motiv că i se păruse că fata se uitase ciudat la el. Un altul îl pusese pe listă pe Arutus Aeber pentru că era „mai urât decât noaptea".

- Bine, văd că acum Lista Neagră este terminată. Perfect. Acum să ne hotărâm cine se va ocupa de cine.

Viperinii se uitară unii la alții. Nici nu se gândiseră la acea parte. Ce-i drept, cineva trebuia să înfăptuiască răzbunarea...

- De Findel să se ocupe Branny. De acord?

Mentaverus nu îndrăznea să-l contrazică. Normal că era de acord.

- Al doilea pe listă...Potter. De el mă ocup chiar eu.

Rosabella rămase uimită. Adică...Thornfield însuși avea să o răzbune? Ce era cu atâtea favoruri pentru ea? În mod normal, ar fi fost surprinsă în mod plăcut, dar...Învățase să nu ia nimic de bun în viață, deci privea totul cu un ochi critic.

După ce totul fu stabilit, liderul SLAM adăugă, ca pentru final, aruncând și o privire tăioasă tuturor:

- Mai târziu, sperăm să te putem vedea demonstrându-ți...talentele pentru care ești atât de renumită la Hogwarts. Nu-i așa, Rosabella?

Toți își feriră ochii de privirea lui Thornfield, numai ea continuă să-l privească fix, fără a fi câtuși de puțin deranjată de acest lucru. Ce credea Thyren? Că habar n-avea să facă magie? Dacă asta era, atunci se înșela amarnic...și avea să-i facă plăcere să-i demonstreze. _Să nu mă subestimezi niciodată..._își zise fata în sinea ei.


	13. Nu sa terminat încă

**Capitolul 13**

**Nu s-a terminat încă**

Ca de obicei, în beciul în care se ţineau orele de Poţiuni era gălăgie. Profesorul Slughorn nu avea nici o treabă cu stăpânirea elevilor – după cum spunea chiar el, zgomotul ajuta la scurtarea timpului de prepararea a poţiunii. Sau, după cum ar fi spus studenţii, la scurtarea timpului de producere a unui accident.

Nu era oră la care vreo 5-6 elevi să nu scape vreun ingredient toxic pe ei, să nu amestece plantele nepotrivite (creând poate şi o mini-explozie în proces) sau să nu verse conţinuturile ceaunurilor pe podea, făcând nişte găuri de toată frumuseţea. Îngrijitorul Resmould Enwen îl blestema în sinea lui pe Slughorn de fiecare dată când avea de curăţat beciul.

Ora de atunci era între Viperinii şi Astropufii de anul I. Slughorn trebuia să-i înveţe cum se prepară o poţiune simplă de memorie şi pentru aceasta ca de obicei grupase elevii doi câte doi. Partea proastă era că perechile erau formate din copii din case diferite, spre disperarea în special a ultimilor.

La un moment dat, zgomotul fu întrerupt, dacă se poate spune aşa ceva, de urletele lui Prem Pressel. Slughorn se apropie de banca lui şi văzu o gaură în roba micului Viperin. Era evident că poţiunea lui fusese vărsată.

- Domnule profesor, nu am fost eu! Blarney a împins ceanul spre mine! Vrea să mă omoare, nu vedeţi?

În stânga sa, Alfred Blarney, un Astropuf pistruiat şi timid, tremura de frică. De-abia îi ieşeau cuvintele pe gură:

- N..n-am ff..fost e..eu, d...dom...domnule! V...vă j..jur!

Pressel se irită când îl auzi:

- Adică eu sunt un mincinos! Vedeţi, domnule Slughorn? Vedeţi cum mă calomniază?

Deja în beci se făcuse linişte, ceea ce era un progres remarcabil. În plus, toţi se întorseseră spre banca unde avusese loc recentul incident ca să vadă cum avea să se rezolve problema. Bineînţeles, se rezolvă în stilul Slughorn.

- Hmm...Prem, tu te duci la infirmerie. Eşti scutit pentru toată ziua de ore. Şi ţie, Alfred, ar trebui să-ţi fie ruşine să minţi profesorii. Minus 10 puncte de la Astropufi.

Săracului Alfred îi venea să intre în pământ de ruşine. Nu făcuse nimic greşit. Pressel vărsase singur ceaunul. Şi acum adusese şi un prejudiciu casei sale. Ar fi vrut să izbucnească în lacrimi, dar nu voia să pară un fraier în faţa atâtor colegi.

Când ieşi din bancă, Viperinul rânji către Blarney şi îi zise destul de tare încât să audă şi alţi Astropufi şi destul de încet încât să nu audă profesorul:

- Sânge-mâl nenorocit.

Şi astfel părăsi beciul, dar câţiva putură să observe că nu se îndrepta spre infirmerie. De fapt, dacă ar fi avut ceva serios, nici nu ar fi putut să meargă pe propriile picioare.

Slughorn continuă să patruleze printre rânduri, până ajunse în dreptul primei bănci. Îşi dădu seama că una din elevele sale părea pe gânduri. Ce-i drept, ajunsese în faza în care trebuia să aştepte un interval de timp să se amestece ingredientele şi deci nu avea mare lucru de făcut, dar simţi că ceva era în neregulă.

- Rosabella, e vreo problemă?

Surprinzător însă, îşi ridică imediat ochii de la masă şi îl privi, ca şi când aştepta de mult să îi spună ce avea pe suflet.

- Domnule profesor, mă gândeam...de ce l-aţi crezut imediat pe Pressel?

Asta era într-adevăr ciudat. Ea nu îi punea niciodată întrebări legate de altceva decât de materia lui. Asta atunci când chiar o făcea, căci de obicei nu avea ce să-l întrebe.

- Păi pentru că eu cred că un copil de 11 ani nu ar fi în stare să mă mintă.

- Şi atunci de ce aţi crezut că Blarney minte? Şi el tot 11 ani are.

Slughorn se simţi prins. Nu îi plăceau întrebările la care trebuia să gândească mult. Aşa că zise primul lucru care îi veni în minte:

- Prem este din casa mea. Un Viperin nu ar îndrăzni să mă mintă în faţă.

- Ăsta nu este un criteriu, domnule. Nu v-aţi gândit că poate el a vărsat accidental poţiunea dar a dat vina pe Blarney ca să nu pară incompetent?

După alte câteva clipe de gândire, Slughorn se dădu bătut:

- Gândeşti prea mult. Hai...continuă poţiunea aia.

Ea oftă. Ce voia să-i mai facă? Mai avea 5 minute de aşteptat. Nu putea să grăbească timpul – sau mai bine zis nu putea cu metodele convenţionale acceptate în ora de Poţiuni.

Şi totuşi mica discuţie avu un efect. Slughorn îl privi pe Blarney care stătea în penultima bancă de pe stânga, roşu la faţă şi gata să cedeze nervos. Oare avea dreptate? Oare greşise dându-i dreptate lui Prem Pressel?

Meditaţia lui fu întreruptă peste câteva minute de aceeaşi elevă, care terminase lucrul. Nu era surprins de asta. În schimb, fata de la Astropufi care fusese în echipă cu ea respiră uşurată. Probabil pentru că stătuse aproape jumătate de oră lângă aşa-zisa „Prinţesă Întunecată" sau „Regină a Magiei Negre" fără să păţească nimic.

- Ai terminat deja? Foarte bine, zise profesorul. Acum ca ai terminat, ce-ar fi sa te duci si sa-l ajuti pe Alfred, acum ca nu mai are coleg?

Ofta prelung. De fiecare data cand se intampla asa ceva (si nu era chiar o raritate), numai pe ea o punea Slughorn sa rezolve problemele celorlalti. Incepea sa regrete ca nu mai era niciun Viperin din anul ei care sa fie bun la Potiuni. Desi, pe de o alta parte, nu ii displacea lipsa de concurenta. Fiecare lucru cu avantajele si dezavantajele lui...

Si totusi, pentru prima data simti ca ar fi fost o fapta buna sa il ajute pe Astropuf. De obicei, cei cu care nimerea in grupa erau ori prea lenesi, ori prea putin dispusi sa invete, ori erau paraleli cu ce trebuia facut si deci o lasau numai pe ea sa lucreze. Insa Alfred Blarney nu era decat o victima a dispretuluii lui Prem Pressel fata de cei care nu erau ca el - adica in general orice non-Viperin. Nu stia daca avea sa fie capabila sa-l faca sa inteleaga cum se prepara potiunea de memorie, dar macar avea sa incerce.

Isi lua asadar lucrurile (adica o pana, un pergament si manualul) si se indrepta spre penultima banca de pe randul celalalt, unde statea cel in cauza. Se aseza de cealalta parte a ceaunului negru si apoi isi lua cateva secunde sa il priveasca pe Astropuf. Nu mica-i fu surprinderea sa vada expresia ingrozita de pe fata lui. Pentru o clipa se gandi ce facuse sa il bage in sperieti pe saracul Blarney, dar apoi isi dadu seama. Da, era de asteptat. Doar ea era "Printesa Intunecata". De fapt, Rosabella auzise cu ceva zile in urma un zvon cum ca ea ar exersa Blestemele de Neiertat noaptea pe bufnitele din turn. Se intreba daca cei care zisesera asta stiau macar ce inseamna Blestemele de Neiertat. Si toate astea i se intamplau doar pentru ca se imbraca in negru si avea preocupari diferite de restul lumii. Mai citea ea niste carti despre Magia Neagra, pe care de altfel o gasea fascinanta, dar asta era prea de tot. Nu ar fi practicat-o pe nimeni...dar cui ii păsa? Toti se credeau indreptatiti sa-si dea cu presupusul.

Trebuia insa sa prepare potiunea aceea in timp util, asa ca lasa meditatiile si incerca sa il ajute pe colegul ei, chiar daca avea sa fie o misiune grea.  
- Bun, Blarney. Ai manualul deschis la pagina 27?  
- D...d...douazeci s...si sapte? De ce?  
- Pentru ca acolo sunt instructiunile de pregatire a potiunii. E pe o pagina in dreapta, prima din capitolul 2.  
Blarney cauta infrigurat pagina respectiva si cand o gasi in final rasufla usurat, ca si cand tocmai ar fi invins un dragon cu mainile goale.  
- Gata, am gasit-o.  
- Bine, zise ea. Acum sa vad...

Se uita mai incolo pe masa lui si, vazand ce voia, reveni:  
- Ingredientele sunt aici. Deci trecem direct la instructiuni. La pasul 1 zice sa taiem frunzele de pelin in bucati de fix un centimetru latime si sa le lasam in aer 5 minute. La pasul 2 zice sa sectionam tulpinile de menta pe diagonala. Din moment ce din mentă rezultă nişte compuşi volatili şi deci asta e puţin mai periculoasă, eu zic să te ocupi tu de pelin, ca să pot să mă descurc eu cu menta. Eşti de acord?

Alfred era palid, nemaiştiind ce să zică. Rosabella nu-şi dădu seama de ce se tot mira el, dar avea o poţiune de făcut, aşa că îl impulsionă să vorbească:

- Deci? Da sau nu?

- Păi...da. S...sună b...bine.

Ea se apucă în colţul ei de lucru să taie menta, dar observă că Blarney tot ezita. Ridică o sprânceană şi întrebă:

- S-a întâmplat ceva?

- E..eu...

Înghiţi în sec şi apoi se strădui să formeze propoziţii coerente:

- Nu pot să le tai niciodată de lungimi egale. Nu ştiu cum să fac.

Într-adevăr, nu exista o modalitate precisă de a face acest lucru. Se gândi câteva clipe, apoi îi spuse:

- Ia caută, nu cumva ai la îndemână un cuţit Wartin? Unul din ăla cu două lame separate.

Lui Blarney nu-i luă de data asta mult să găsească ce căuta.

- Bun, acum poţi să depărtezi cele două lame astfel încât deschizătura dintre ele să fie de 1 cm. Pui una din ele la un capăt al frunzei şi marchezi din loc în loc, ca să ştii unde să tai.

- Ca la un compas, nu? Care păstrează raza egală.

Nu se gândise la asta. Deşi nu se pricepea prea tare la lumea Încuiată, ştia şi ea ce era ăla un compas. Nu era rea comparaţia.

- Da, ca un compas. Ai fost la o şcoală Încuiată înainte de Hogwarts? spuse ea pe un ton nefiresc de prietenos.

Blarney roşi.

- Da...Nu mi-am dat seama decât târziu că sunt vrăjitor. Poate prea târziu pentru gustul unora ca Prem Pressel.

- De ce îţi pasă ţie de părerea lui? Lasă-l în pace, spuse ea în timp ce ocupa de restul tulpinilor de mentă – nu de alta, dar de obicei nu suporta să privească oamenii în ochi.

Restul orei trecu în general ca de obicei. Păcat că Rosabella nu îşi dăduse seama că mai mult de jumătate din grupe din jurul lor începuseră să folosească cuţitul Wartin după ce îi văzuseră pe ei. De fapt, acum foarte mulţi progresaseră nesperat de mult cu poţiunea.

Aproape de sfârşitul orei, conţinutul ceaunului căpătă brusc nuanţa dorită de violet-deschis, deci treaba lor se terminase. Bucuria de a fi dus o poţiune până la capăt fără incidente îl copleşise pur şi simplu pe săracul Alfred Blarney. Uitase că stătuse aproape 20 de minute la câţiva centimetri de „Prinţesa Întunecată" fără să păţească nimic. Numai vocea lui Slughorn îl mai trezi la realitate:

- Hmm...Se pare că Alfred şi Rosabella au făcut o poţiune de memorie perfectă. Ce să mai, nici nu mă aşteptam la altceva. 20 de puncte pentru fiecare casă.

Rosabella îşi dădu ochii peste cap. Slughorn complimenta orice ar fi făcut ea... În orice caz, douăzeci de puncte nu erau deloc de lepădat, mai ales pentru colegul ei de lucru care scăzuse deja zece Astropufilor.

În acest caz, fiind vorba despre o poţiune care putea fi aplicată în viaţa de zi cu zi (şi care nu avea proprietăţi otrăvitoare) profesorul le oferi ambilor elevi, ca răsplată pentru o temă perfectă, câte o mostră din aceasta. Ea se opri pentru o secundă să îl privească pe acum fostul ei coleg de echipă înainte să plece – iar Alfred era mai mult decât fericit. Era în al nouălea cer pentru că tocmai primise o poţiune de memorie. Probabil la fel cum s-ar fi simţit ea dacă ar fi primit una de Înfrumuseţare. Sau Potter dacă ar fi primit un creier, sau Thornfield dacă l-ar fi văzut în persoană pe Voldemort. Fiecare cu aşteptările lui...

Văzând asta, într-un fel ciudat, simţi că putea să facă o faptă şi mai bună decât înainte. Şi atunci, deşi habar n-avea cum avea să reacţioneze el, se oferi să-i dea lui partea ei de poţiune. Oricum ea avea o memorie excelentă. Atât Blarney, cât şi alţi câţiva Astropufi care auziseră propunerea rămaseră...nu, surprinşi era puţin spus. Uimiţi. Nu s-ar fi aşteptat ca un Viperin – dar mai ales Prinţesa Întunecată însăşi – să arate bunătate. Rosabella trebui să reînnoiască oferta de vreo două ori pentru ca el să fie sigur că nu glumea şi deci să accepte şi partea ei din licoare.

După aceasta, îşi strânse astfel lucrurile şi dădu să plece mai repede - ştia că lui Blarney îi era frică de ea. Nu îl învinovăţea deloc, având în vedere toate zvonurile despre ea. Dar nici nu se ridicase bine că îi şi auzi vocea timidă:

- Hei, Rosabella...

Îşi ridică privirea din manualul pe care îl ţinea în braţe şi se uită la el. Tocmai îi zisese pe numele mic?

- Da?

- Mulţumesc.

- N-ai pentru ce, Alfred, zise ea pe cel mai sincer ton, continuându-şi drumul afară din beci şi către bibliotecă, unde avea să-şi petreacă pauza cea mare dintre ore.

Puţine lucruri o surprindeau, iar gestul lui Blarney fusese unul. Nimeni nu îi mai mulţumise pentru ceva înainte. Ce-i drept, nici nu mai făcuse vreun favor cuiva. Ce-i însă şi mai drept, nu avusese ocazia. N-ar fi crezut vreodată că o faptă caritabilă ar fi putut face pe cineva să se simtă atât de...împlinit.

Ce văzu însă pe hol fu însă peste măsura aşteptărilor. Ştia ea că elevii din Hogwarts erau cam gălăgioşi, dar afară era o zarvă de nedescris, de parcă ar fi apărut Merlin însuşi în mijlocul lor. Deci ceva se întâmplase. Oare ce? Eh, oricum nu ar fi interesat-o. Studenţii obişnuiau să se agite pentru orice. De fapt, şi ea era curioasă, dar cum probabil avea să fie ultima care să afle, se lăsă păgubaşă şi hotărî să îşi facă loc prin mulţime pentru a se duce la bibliotecă. Pince deja îi ştia preferinţele în materie de cărţi şi...

- Ai fost tare, Mortrand!

- Ţine-o tot aşa!

Doi elevi o felicitaseră? În primul rând, după cravatele verzi, erau Viperini. În al doilea rând...pentru ce? Mda, probabil nu pentru ce se întâmplase în ora ce tocmai trecuse. Deci era altceva la mijloc. Dar ce? În fine, inspiră adânc şi se hotărî să-i ignore. Cine ştie ce motive stupide aveau. Sau poate se înţeleseseră cu cei patru buni-de-nimic de la Cercetaşi să o enerveze. Şi asta era destul de probabil.

Dar nu apucă să facă zece paşi că mai văzu un grup de Viperini mai mari care o aplaudară de parcă ar fi adus 200 de puncte casei. Nu, ceva era în neregulă. Poate totuşi ar fi fost mai bine să afle atunci, înainte să fie prea târziu. Scană mulţimea pentru cineva mai normal căruia să-i poată pună câteva întrebări, dar nu găsi pe nimeni. Se apropie de câteva grupuleţe şi trase cu urechea. Ciudat, auzise numele lui James Potter. Deja credeau ăştia că îl blestemase? Ce-i drept, dacă ar fi fost după ea Potter ar fi fost de mult în Azkaban, la mila Dementorilor...Era sadică, nu? El şi-ar fi meritat-o.

În sfârşit, mult în lungul holului văzu o figură impunătoare, foarte familiară, înconjurată de câţiva Viperini pe care Rosabella îi cunoştea drept membri ai SLAM. Imediat ce o văzu, le făcu semn celor din jurul lui să plece şi ei executară ordinul. În toată casa şi probabil în tot Hogwarts-ul nu existau două astfel de personaje. Thyren Thornfield era singurul care impunea un astfel de respect. Când avea să fie mare, ea îşi dorea să fie exact ca el. Mai puţin partea cu venerarea amintirii lui Voldemort. Din păcate însă, fiecare îşi doreşte ce nu poate avea...

Se duse direct la el şi îl întrebă:

- Thyren, ştii ce se întâmplă?

Ea era printre puţinii care se bucurau de privilegiul să-i spună pe acest nume.

Perfectul îşi încrucişă braţele, făcu o grimasă indiferentă şi răspunse pe un ton de parcă nu s-ar fi întâmplat nimic:

- James Potter a fost atacat de un Hipogrif.

În cel mai sincer mod, Rosabellei îi venea să zică: „Şi care e problema?". Nu dădea doi bani pe el. Şi totuşi, nu putea spune că vestea nu o surprinsese. Apoi făcuse legătura...Era al doilea atac asupra elevilor din Hogwarts. Deja devenea straniu.

- Şi ce legătură are asta cu mine?

După asta îşi dădu seama că nu precizase mai întâi ce se auzea despre ea, dar ştia că Thornfield nu are nevoie de multe explicaţii. Era unul din puţinii băieţi de la Hogwarts cu care se putea purta o discuţie inteligentă. Care în general era despre gloria răposatului Lord Întunecat, dar totuşi era o discuţie inteligentă.

- Foarte simplu. Nu orice Hipogrif l-a atacat. A fost Felfinn, animalul de companie al lui Magophilus. Şi acum toţi cred că tu ai folosit...anumite mijloace (Thornfield nu îşi permitea totuşi să rostească cuvintele _magie neagră _de faţă cu atâta lume, fiind şi Perfect) ca să manipulezi Hipogriful să-l atace tocmai pe el. Ştii tu, când ai fost în biroul directorului pentru detenţie.

Rosabella rămase mască. Asta era ridicol. Dacă l-ar fi manipulat într-adevăr pe Felfinn, de ce l-ar fi pus să atace după atâta timp? Pentru că nu s-ar mai fi făcut legătura cu ea? Asta era de-a dreptul absurd. Oricum se făcea. Orice lucru rău se petrecea în şcoală era pus pe seama ei.

Dar îşi mai dădu seama de ceva. Thyren folosise expresia „toţi cred că"...Deci el nu credea că ea făcuse asta. Cum şi el îi ştia reputaţia de practicantă a magiei negre, înseamnă că ştia sigur că nu fusese ea, altfel ar fi gândit şi el ca ceilalţi. De unde ştia? Oare nu cumva el...Era posibil. Noroc că exersa Occlumanţia de câţiva ani, ar fi fost neplăcut ca Thornfield să-i afle gândurile. Să fi început cumva răzbunarea din Lista Neagră? Nu, asta nu era prea probabil. Cyrus Findel era primul pe listă şi de dimineaţă părea ca de obicei, deci nimic nu se întâmplase. Straniu.

Ar fi vrut să mai întrebe ceva. Să fi zis „El e cumva în regulă?" ar fi sunat şi nenatural şi stupid. Deci formulă astfel:

- Potter e cumva în stare gravă?

Thornfield oftă scurt şi dădu din cap în sens negativ.

- Neah...Imediat au sărit în ajutorul lui câţiva admiratori. Mă rog, acum e la infirmerie, probabil semnează autografe.

Pentru o clipă îi păruse rău pentru el. Acum toată părerea de rău se dusese. Dacă ar fi fost ea în aceeaşi situaţie, ar fi salvat-o cineva? Se îndoia. Părea bine să fii popular...şi cu toate acestea nu ar fi dat ştiinţa ei pe popularitatea lui nici moartă.


	14. Misterul lui Misdow Partea 1

**Capitolul 14**

**Misterul lui Misdow – Partea 1**

Se spunea despre Cuthbert Binns că era cel mai plictisitor profesor din istoria Hogwarts-ului. Şi deşi Hervin Azanak părea să se străduiască din greu să îl depăşească, profesorul de Istoria Magiei trona pe primul loc de sute de ani.

De fapt, Ambyra Bayrn chiar notase pe prima pagină a manualului de această materie : „Prof. Cuthbert Binns. Declanşează căscatul în lanţ în rândul elevilor încă din 1050 " . Sigur, dacă s-ar fi obosit să le controleze cărţile de studiu, ea ar fi intrat într-o mare belea, dar cu siguranţă nu se putea aştepta la ceva atât de inteligent din partea lui. Şi desigur Binns nu părăsea catedra decât pentru a se duce la cancelarie între ore. Ce-i drept, nimeni nu ştia unde se ducea la sfârşitul zilei. Nimeni din rândul elevilor cel puţin.

Ora aceea nu se anunţa cu nimic mai interesantă decât celelalte. Profesorul-fantomă puse o carte uriaşă pe birou, spuse Cercetaşilor şi Ochilor-de-Şoim la ce pagină să deschidă propriile manuale, apoi se puse masiv pe dictat detaliile unei bătălii mai mult decât pasionante între spiriduşii de casă şi goblinii reformaţi din Irlanda care se petrecuse cu câteva sute de ani în urmă.

Albus era printre puţinii care nu se plângeau. El continua să scrie cu stoicism, deşi în jurul său auzea numai comentarii la adresa lui Binns. Unele nici măcar nu erau justificate, fiind pur răutăcioase. Partea şi mai neplăcută era că Owen şi Rose se aşezaseră de la început de-o parte şi de alta a lui la începutul anului şi aşa rămăseseră. De ce nu era bine? Pentru că ei găseau întotdeauna ceva de vorbit şi, cum Albus era ca un fel de intermediar în calea lor, ori îl puneau pe el să transmită mesajele unul altuia (ceea ce el ura să facă, pentru că era în timpul orei), ori îl puneau să se dea la o parte ca să poată să se contrazică mai eficient. Astfel era imposibil să nu audă şuşoteli, sursele de zgomot fiind în direcţia ambelor lui urechi. Noroc că asta era singura oră de curs unde se întâmplase asta.

Şi el era şi printre puţinii care chiar voiau să fie atenţi. La început, ca orice boboci, toţi erau mai rezervaţi şi făceau linişte, sperând să facă impresie bună. Dar după ce şi-au dat seama că orice ar face, profesorul rămâne indiferent, s-au dezlănţuit. Binns de altfel nici nu le ştia numele. Probabil după atâtea ore în care trebuiau să stea nemişcaţi, simţeau nevoia să sfideze regulile măcar într-un loc pentru a se destinde. Din nefericire pentru Albus, locul ăsta era ora de Istoria Magiei.

La un moment dat, în mijlocul lecturii, el îşi dădu seama că din cauza „bruiajelor" tocmai scrisese pe pergamentul său „în anul 753 goblinii au preluat puterea asupra ultimelor fire de păr de pe chelia lui Binns". Gata, asta era prea mult. Rupse încet o bucată din foaie şi scrise pe ea cu litere mari „Linişte!", plasând bileţelul strategic în faţa lui Owen. Imediat cei doi certăreţi se potoliră şi continuară activitatea monotonă la care îi supunea profesorul. Albus avea un talent surprinzător de a media conflictele între oameni, deşi el nu îşi dădea seama.

După vreo 5 minute însă în care fusese neaşteptat de linişte, prietenul lui parcă iar găsise un subiect de conversaţie. Fu întâmpinat însă de o privire hotărâtă care spunea un clar „Nici să nu te gândeşti". Owen însă îi răspunse în şoaptă:

- Haide, Al...

- Eu chiar vreau să fiu atent, să nu pierd ceva din ce spune...

- Hai, fii serios. El predă cuvânt cu cuvânt din manual!

Apoi, observând expresia mirată de pe chipul lui, continuă:

- Ce, Al? Nu ştiai? Ia verifică.

Albus ridică atunci ochii din pergament şi compară ce tocmai notase cu textul cărţii. Absolut identic. Se părea că profesorul selecta la întâmplare nişte paragrafe şi le dicta. deşi erau la fel şi în manual. Şi atunci, ce rost mai avea? Putea să înveţe direct din carte. Cu toate acestea, ar fi părut foarte ciudat să nu scrie nimic în timpul orei, aşa că răsuflă greu şi continuă să scrie povestea fascinantă care plictisea pe toată lumea, în timp ce Owen dădu să găsească o confirmare şi de la Rose:

- Hei, Rose, nu eşti de acord că Binns...

Dar imediat observă că fata nici nu-şi ridicase privirea din propriul pergament. Imediat ce îşi dăduse seama că pierduse mult prea mult timp vorbind cu Owen, trecuse la scris pentru a recupera. Deloc surprinzător. Într-adevăr, Rose era probabil a doua cea mai interesantă de Istoria Magiei de la Cercetaşi. De fapt...ce materie nu o interesa? Mda, zburatul. La asta nu era bună. Deci exista ceva la care Rose Weasley nu se pricepea, dar el, Owen Carlson, da. Ei, era un singur domeniu, dar bine că exista şi acela.

Tocmai când ora nu părea să devină mai anostă, profesorul-fantomă menţionă în trecere un pasaj care deodată începu să sune interesant pentru un anumit grup:

„în mijlocul celei de-a treia bătălii de la Pyres elfii au fost sprijiniţi de o grupare mistică acum de mult dispărută numită Spiritele Cetăţii, care aveau un cult pentru magia neagră..."

Owen imediat remarcă ceva şi şopti către cei doi din dreapta lui:

- Magie neagră, aţi auzit?

- Şi ce-i cu asta, Owen? spuse Rose neafectată, nedezlipindu-şi ochii de foaie.

Apoi avu o revelaţie.

- Stai puţin...Devoratorii Morţii! Asta e!

- Ar trebui să-l întrebăm pe Binns dacă ştie ceva despre Misdow! E istoria magiei, ar trebui să ştie! şopti Albus către ceilalţi. Dar cine să o facă?

Cei doi băieţi aveau o idee pe cine să scoată la înaintare...Ca să o sugereze mai subtil, Owen formulă astfel:

- Ar trebui să fie cineva deştept, foarte interesat de Istoria Magiei, foarte studios...hmmm... Rose, ştii pe cineva cu această descriere?

Prima reacţie a fetei fu se se înroşească în obraji. După aceea îşi dădu seama că prietenii ei voiau să o pună pe ea să îl întrerupă pe Binns. Şi atunci încercă să scape:

- Albus! E o alegere potrivită, nu?

Corect, la asta nu se gândise. Descrierea i se potrivea şi lui. Dar planul era plan.

- Îţi este _frică_, Rose? Dacă ar şti părinţii tăi, ce ar zice?

La asta tânăra vrăjitoare se enervă.

- Nu mi-e mie frică, Owen Carlson! Sunt o Cercetaşă! Dar nu fac asta.

Atunci tot Albus interveni.

- Rose, dacă nu vorbeşte cineva, poate n-o să aflăm niciodată cine a fost în spatele atacurilor. Îţi reamintesc că fratele meu e încă în aripa spitalului. Vrei să...

- Bine, am...am prins ideea. O să...vorbesc eu.

Între timp, cei doi avură un scurt schimb de priviri. Albus întotdeauna apela la argumente mai raţionale...

Şi deci Rose Weasley, pentru prima dată de când se afla la Hogwarts (nu că asta ar fi însemnat foarte mult timp), ridică mâna pentru a-l întrerupe pe Binns. Imediat toţi se întoarseră spre ea. Deja nu începuse bine.

Profesorul de Istoria Magiei păru cam iritat de pauza pe care era nevoit să o facă. Doar ajunsese la o parte esenţială a predatului său! Îşi ridică ochelarii cu un deget şi întrebă pe un ton nu prea mulţumit:

- Da, domnişoară? Aveţi vreo întrebare?

Probabil Binns nu ştia nici cum o chema, deşi avea cele mai mari note din clasă dintre fete.

- Ahm...Da, domnule profesor. Ştiţi cumva cine a fost Misdow?

Câţiva elevi tremurară la auzul numelui. Unele veşti se propagau cam repede, deşi ar fi trebuit să fie ceva ştiut numai de ei trei. Lui Albus i se păru că şi Binns avu o scurtă ezitare la auzul numelui.

- Domnişoară! Ce...ce legătură are...asta cu ce predam?

La asta nu se aşteptase. Deşi ar fi trebuit să o facă. Dar trebuia să gândească repede, pentru că dacă nu avea să-i dea un răspuns mulţumitor, avea să refuze să-i răspundă la întrebare. Bine că Rose ştia ceva Istorie a Magiei.

- Are...are legătură, desigur! Ne-aţi povestit în câteva rânduri de Spiritele Cetăţii. Iar eu...mai mulţi dintre noi am aprofundat tema în particular. Şi am dat peste acest nume, iar acum vrem să aflăm mai multe de la dumneavoastră.

Binns îi aruncă o privire întrebătoare.

- Domnişoară! Nu...nu mă interesează acest subiect. Ce învăţaţi în particular este problema dumneavoastră. Pe toţi trebuie să vă pese exclusiv de ce se predă la clasă. Şi dacă tot am ajuns la asta, să continuăm cu a şaptea fază a revoluţiei...

Dându-şi seama că mai târziu ar fi fost prea târziu, Ambyra reacţionă:

- Dar vrem să ştim, domnule profesor!

Şi alţii, din ambele case, săriră în apărarea acelei propuneri. Unii chiar voiau să vadă ce doreau să afle cei trei Cercetaşi, alţii voiau pur şi simplu să audă şi altceva decât lupta dintre elfi şi goblini.

Văzându-se copleşit de cererile elevilor săi, fantoma cedă:

- Bine...deşi nu este deloc ce voiam să vă predau, dar hai...Fac un compromis. Off...

Şi pentru prima dată fu linişte totală în clasă.

- Acum vreo 19 ani – îmi aduc aminte pentru că a coincis cu aniversarea a 514 ani de la ultimul atac al lui Emeric vampirul – aveam o serie foarte slabă de elevi în anul 7 la Ochi-de-Şoim. Cu o singură excepţie, pe nume Daniel Relvin. El era singurul care lua 10 la toate testele, nu ca ceilalţi colegi ai săi, cărora nu le păsa de Istoria Magiei. Întotdeauna am avut numai cuvinte de laudă pentru el – de fapt, aş putea să mă laud că eu i-am descoperit talentul! Da, da...de fapt îmi aduc aminte că într-o lucrare de început de an mi-a descris experimentele făcute de vrăjitorii din secolul VI în căutarea pietrei filosofale cu atâta pasiune că nu am putut să nu-i dau nota maximă!

Albus, Rose şi Owen oftară. Aici începea să devină ca Slughorn. De ce nu putea să treacă direct la acţiune?

Dar Binns continuă:

- Da, şi atunci l-am întrebat cum se făcea că era atât de interesant de subiect. Şi el mi-a răspuns: Oh, profesore Binns, Istoria Magiei este atât de pasionantă! Să poţi să înţelegi cum să devii nemuritor prin negura timpului este de-a dreptul fascinant! Într-adevăr...

Deja devenea prea plictisitor. Cei trei se înţeleseră dintr-o privire şi Rose, acum mai îndrăzneaţă, îl întrerupse din nou pe profesorul fantomă:

- Dar, domnule, ce legătură are asta cu Misdow?

- Păi...nici una. Doar voiam să vă povestesc despre unul dintre elevii mei speciali, care nu îmi punea întrebări în timpul orei, aşa ca dumneata, domnişoară impertinentă! Şi acum, să revenim în final la scopul lecţiilor noastre...

Rose păru să se afunde în scaun de ruşine. Să creadă un profesor despre ea că era impertinentă...Oare chiar aşa era? Prietenii ei se uitară în linişte la ea, încercând să o consoleze din priviri. Nici ei nu îl agreau mai mult pe Binns.

În fine, ceilalţi se apucaseră de mult de scris. Se părea că, cel puţin pentru următoarele douăzeci de minute, revoluţia goblinilor avea să fie singurul lucru despre avea să le povestească profesorul de Istoria Magiei. Deci trebuiau să găsească alte surse de informaţii.


	15. Misterul lui Misdow Partea 2

**Capitolul 15**

**Misterul lui Misdow – partea a doua**

- Vai, uită-te la el, cât de chipeș e!, zise o fată de la Cercetași.

- Julia, Julia! Mi-a zâmbit! Nu ai văzut și tu? șopti alta primei, însă destul de tare pentru a fi auzită și de alții din jur.

- Ba mie mi-a zâmbit! Nu ești de acord, Kate? o contrarie alta.

Fetele își dădeau coate una alteia, în speranța ascunsă că poate vor ieși și mai tare în evidență. În evidență pentru cei la care se uitau, nu pentru ceilalți băieți neînsemnați.

Iar James Potter nu făcea nici cel mai mic efort să-și ascundă mulțumirea. Era plăcut să fie venerat de cei din jurul lui, mai ales de fete. Majoritatea nici nu-l interesau, dar era în orice caz reconfortant să știe că jumătate din fetele de la Hogwarts leșinau la orice mică atenție din partea lui.

Își mai ciufuli așadar o dată părul negru și des și își reîntoarse atenția către prietenii lui, care mergeau în linie cu el pe holurile școlii. Aproape nici nu-și dădu seama când unul îi vorbi:

- Încă un grup de fete care îți dă târcoale, nu? zise subtil Apollo.

- Cum să nu, comentă el râzând. De parcă tu nu ai fanele tale!

Apollo dădu din umeri indiferent și începu să fluiere dezinvolt, în timp ce Evan se uita într-un fel ciudat la amândoi. Ce n-ar fi dat să îi dea fetele și lui atenție! Oare cum reușeau prietenii lui să fie mereu în centrul atenției și el nu?

Aproape ghicindu-i gândurile, Alcyon, care până atunci rămăsese tăcut, îi zise în șoaptă:

- Stai liniștit, Evan, o să-ți faci și tu o prietenă. N-o să rămâi tu singur...

Dar ceilalți auziseră.

- Da, sigur...numai Prințesa Întunecată are șanse mai mici să-și găsească pe cineva decât el, îi șopti la rândul lui James lui Alcyon, regretând apoi că făcuse asta. Parcă n-ar fi dorit să supere un prieten.

Nu avu timp însă să observe expresia de pe chipul lui Evan, căci grupul dădu nas în nas cu Verna Velfinna, care se întâmplă să fie și șefa casei lor. Le aruncă o privire neîncrezătoare și îi întrebă pe un ton suspicios:

- Voi unde credeți că vă duceți?

James răspunse primul.

- La bibliotecă, doamnă Velfinna! Avem atâtea teme de făcut!

Profesoara de Farmece ridică o sprânceană. Apoi el își dădu seama că folosind scuza asta nu prea avea șanse să fie crezut și făcu o mică rectificare.

- M-a convins fratele meu să mă apuc de teme! Poate fi foarte persuasiv atunci când dorește. Și eu i-am convins la rândul meu pe prietenii mei să se apuce mai mult de studiat!

Ea ezită câteva clipe, apoi oftă și se dădu la o parte, continuându-și drumul. Celor patru nu le veniră să creadă cum scăpaseră de interogatoriu. Evident că profesoara nu-i crezuse, dar probabil avea alte treburi pe cap. Ștrengarii chicotiră întruna după ce trecură de ea.

După ce parcurse mai tot holul, Velfinna începu să proceseze ceea ce tocmai auzise. Unde se duceau băieții ăia de nu voiau să-i spună? Se întoarse parțial, dar plecaseră deja din câmpul ei vizual. Orice ar fi fost, putea să garanteze că încălca cel puțin 5 articole ale regulamentului școlar. Off...Putea deja să prevadă o nouă detenție pentru ei.

Într-adevăr, cei patru se duceau într-un loc în care nu ar fi fost prea bine să fie văzuți, mai ales de Velfinna, dar de data aceea mergeau doar în recunoaștere. Era prea multă lume activă în școală ca să riște atunci. Voiau să afle mai multe despre Misdow cercetând arhivele școlii Hogwarts, care atunci se aflau în Secțiunea Interzisă a bibliotecii. Deci nu o mințiseră pe șefa casei lor când îi spuseseră unde aveau de gând să se ducă, ci doar când îi enunțaseră motivele.

Intrară deci în bibliotecă și se așezară la o masă mai lângă fereastră care avea o vedere perfectă către Secțiunea Interzisă. Arhivele nu puteau fi consultate decât de cei din anul 5 sau peste, și atunci cu aprobare specială. Și ei, cum nu erau decât în anul 2 și nu aveau să obțină niciodată o aprobare, se vedeau în situația de a afla ce voiau prin metode mai neortodoxe. Nu le displăcea așa, ce-i drept – nu s-ar fi dat înapoi de la o aventură niciodată. Detenția era un preț prea mic pentru senzațiile tari care aveau să-i aștepte.

În timp ce Alcyon se duse să-și ia o carte, doi dintre ei începuseră deja să scaneze camera pentru mai târziu, iar Evan se uita admirativ la toți trei, pe rând. Apollo încerca să-și dea seama pe unde ar putea să strecoare pentru a ajunge mai repede acolo, dar celălalt prieten al lui, plictisindu-se repede, își centră atenția asupra oamenilor interesanți din încăpere. Asta dacă era vreunul, căci persoanele care frecventau prea des biblioteca nu erau prea atractive.

O văzu într-un colț pe Arachne Syrtis care citea ceva. Recuperase de la ea Harta Ștrengarilor acum câtva timp. Nici acum nu-i venea să creadă că o primise înapoi. Bine macar ca acum se rupsese orice legatura dintre ei, odata cu incheierea "afacerii". Ultimul lucru pe care si l-ar fi dorit era sa aiba ceva in comun cu un Viperin.

Langa ea se afla si sora ei cam aeriana si ciudata, Daphne, care ii punea tot timpul intrebari, parand destul de agitata si nesigura pe ea. La o masa foarte apropiata de un raft de carti statea singur Arutus Aeber, care se prefacea adancit in lectura unui volum masiv despre dragoni, dar mai mult folosea cartea sa-si acopere fata. Undeva in centru se aflau verisoara lui aflata intr-o eterna cearta cu Owen Carlson (probabil din cate stia el, Rose il certa ca nu scrisese decât 3 metri la tema pentru Istoria Magiei), iar destul de aproape de ei, Cyrus Findel și iubita, adică doar colega lui de casă, Sallie Hummard, „studiau" intens deasupra a două cursuri de Transfigurare pentru NOV-uri. Râse ca pentru sine. Mira Pince era paralelă cu tot se întâmpla în biblioteca ei.

Și în final, găsi pe cineva foarte, foarte interesant la o masă în apropierea unui geam. Stătea cu spatele la ei, dar o recunoscu mult prea ușor. Îi dădu un cot lui Apollo, care își dădu imediat seama și îl aprobă din cap. Noroc ca Alcyon isi dadu seama repede de intentiile prietenilor lui si interveni:

- Unde mergeti voi doi?

- Eh...Ne distram si noi putin, care e problema? raspunse natural Apollo.

- Pai problema ar fi ca asa o sa pierdeti vremea in loc sa ne ajutati si sa elaboram o strategie de infiltrare. Cel putin asta e parerea mea..., spuse Alcyon, incercand sa para indiferent.

Ceilalti doi se uitara unul la altul si oftara.

- Off...Urasc sa zic asta, dar pari sa ai dreptate. Asta e, ne luam de ea mai tarziu.

Alcyon răsuflă ușurat. Cel puțin pentru moment, reușise să evite ca prietenii lui să se mai ia de ea. Ar fi vrut să aibă curajul să-i înfrunte și să le spună că era greșit ce făceau.

Fiind aproape jumătatea lunii decembrie, holurile și Marea Sală erau pline deja cu decorații de Crăciun care de care mai strălucitoare. Niciuna nu era la fel, nu neapărat din punct de vedere al aspectului cât al proprietăților magice. De exemplu, un elev al școlii Hogwarts ar fi putut să dea peste un glob care se colora în funcție de starea de spirit a celui care trecea pe lângă el, o lumânare sub formă de sferă cu flacăra care ardea din interior spre exterior sau artificii care ardeau încontinuu doar coborând scările.

În Marea Sală era neobișnuit de puțină lume. Terminându-se cursurile pe ziua aceea, cei mai mulți pierdeau vremea pe holuri căscând gura la ornamente sau erau afară la o bătaie cu bulgări de zăpadă. Cam aceeași situație se regăsea și în rândul profesorilor, masa lor fiind pe jumătate goală. Puținii care o ocupau erau directorul care se ospăta din toate felurile, Fedra Follsin – profesoara de Studiul Încuiaților -, Rachel Haltfire, Neville Longbottom, Hervin Azanak și Arthemis Halkyone, care cu un ochi mânca și cu celălalt studia un glob de cristal uriaș din dreapta ei și făcând previziuni despre colegii care făcuseră greșeala să se așeze la masă în același timp cu ea.

- Hei, Fedra, Fedra! Fii atentă aici! Nu, aici, aici! La mine! Oo, văd...Dar ce văd? O siluetă verzuie vine dinspre drumul de la răsărit cu soarele înapoia lui...Asta înseamnă că o să te măriți în curând, Fedra, ce bine! Nu te bucuri?

Doamna Follsin inspiră adânc și aprobă din cap încet, încercând să se abțină de la comentarii. Dar Haltfire nu avea aceeași răbdare și îi dădu replica:

- Arthemis, știi, ea este deja căsătorită.

Profesoara de Divinație clipi de câteva ori ca și când ar fi fost scoasă din reverie, apoi încercă să repare greșeala:

- Păi, știu și eu...Poate se va mărita cu altcineva! Globul nu minte niciodată!

Fedra Follsin reușea cu greu să se abțină. Voia să urle în gura mare că își iubea soțul și că nu avea de gând să-l părăsească pentru altul, dar...dacă stătea să se gândească mai bine, nu putea să facă asta. I-ar fi rănit sentimentele lui Arthemis. Nu voia să supere pe nimeni. De fapt, gândul acela îi făcea bine. Inspiră adânc și începu din nou să se simtă bine. Viața era frumoasă.

Dar deodată începu din nou să o audă pe Halkyone:

- Ia stai...Acum văd ceva legat de tine, Rachel...

Haltfire începea să presimtă că începe răzbunarea, așa că spuse pe un ton plictisit:

- Ia să vedem...Oare ce poate fi?

- Văd...văd...să se lase ceața...dar ce e asta?

Halkyone tăcu brusc. În globul ei de cristal începu brusc să se contureze un chip uman cu un păr negru ca abanosul și o privire hotărâtă izvorând din niște ochi de un albastru-intens nemaivăzut. Imediat ce remarcară imaginea formată, toți profesorii amuțiră. Numai Halkyone nu înțelegea ce se întâmpla.

- De ce ați făcut cu toții fețele astea? Cumva îl cunoașteți pe...

- Ce înseamnă asta, Halkyone?

Dintre toți, tocmai profesorul de Apărare contra Magiei Negre răspunsese primul...și pe ce ton! Nimeni nu se aștepta să-l vadă pe el dintre toți enervându-se...sau mai bine zis într-o altă stare de spirit decât obișnuita lui plictiseală.

- Ce caută chipul lui aici? Nu vă uitați așa la mine, domnule director. El ne-a trădat și a trecut de partea cealaltă!

Magophilus scană îngrijorat cu privirea Marea Sală. Noroc că nu observaseră mulți elevi ce se întâmplase... Oftă adânc, apoi zise cu cea mai calmă voce posibilă:

- Stai jos, Hervin.

Apoi scoase bagheta și făcu imaginea să dispară din globul de cristal. Din păcate însă, micul incident nu fusese șters din mintea profesorilor care își aminteau cu toții pe cine tocmai văzuseră. În afară de Halkyone, care nu îl cunoscuse.

Privirea lui Haltfire fu aruncată însă aproape inconștient înspre un colț din sală unde stătea Velfinna, care momentan era ocupată cu notarea celor care aveau să rămână la școală pe perioada vacanței. În fața ei erau doar doi elevi mai mari, probabil din anul 6 sau 7, care voiau să studieze în plus pentru TVEE-uri.

Aproape terminase să le scrie numele pe un pergament (care de altfel nici nu era foarte lung), când, brusc, porțile sălii se deschiseră larg și un grup destul de masiv de Cercetași își făcu apariția. Velfinna îi privi pe sub ochelari suspicios, bănuind ce voiau, dar fiind în același timp prea surprinsă pentru a crede așa ceva. Dar era adevărat – cei opt se aliniară în fața ei, spre uimirea tuturor celor prezenți. Pentru că, desigur, prezența unui grup așa faimos nu putea să nu atragă privirile celorlalți, elevi și profesori deopotrivă.

- Am venit să ne trecem pe listă, doamnă profesoară Velfinna! zise James Potter pe un ton foarte mândru de sine.

Femeia clipi de câteva ori, încercând să ignore gurile larg căscate ale tuturor.

- Vrei să...rămâi la școală?

- Da, noi toți, confirmă bucuros Apollo.

În spate, toți ceilalți zâmbeau, ca pentru a confirma că era adevărat – James Potter, Apollo Ravinoff, Alcyon Rawden, Evan Evergrow, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Owen Carlson și Fredricca Spinter. Cu toții simțeau că fac parte dintr-o echipă care lucra pentru un scop comun.

În vreo 2 minute însă, un alt val de Cercetași, predominant fete, năvăli pe ușă în direcția Velfinnei. Asta era și mai ciudat decât ce se întâmplase înainte – nici nu terminase de scris toate numele pe pergament! Așa că profesoara își luă libertatea de a întreba ea prima:

- Ce-i cu voi toți aici?

Nu trebui să aștepte mult un răspuns:

- Dacă cei patru Ștrengari rămân, rămânem și noi!

Evident ele nu știau care era scopul pentru care ei făceau asta, dar nu conta, atâta timp cât ajungeau să petreacă timp aproape de cei mai grozavi băieți din istoria școlii – în opinia lor. Orice merita făcut pentru chiar și câteva ocheade din partea lor.

În timp ce Velfinna începea să regrete amarnic că nu avea o pană de scris automată sau abilitatea de a scrie cu ambele mâini, altcineva încerca să se strecoare fără a fi observat în Marea Sală, deși nu către ea, ci către Slughorn, care, contrar obiceiului său, stătea la masa Viperinilor (aceasta fiind aproape goală) și nu la cea a profesorilor. Deși asta probabil era pentru că spera să ilumineze tinerele minți în spiritul clubului său de mult apus.

Tocmai când era în mijlocul unui discurs nostalgic despre o ședință în care făcuse el însuși cel mai grozav ceai, auzi o voce slabă în spatele lui. Ultimul lucru pe care ar fi vrut era să-l întrerupă (pentru că asta nu făcea de obicei decât să-l facă să vorbească mai mult după aia), dar nu avea de gând să aștepte până termina.

- D...domnule profesor Slughorn?

Se uită la ea ca și când ar fi fost trezit dintr-un vis. Îi trebuiră vreo două secunde să-și dea seama cu cine vorbea.

- Și eu rămân la Hogwarts în vacanță.

- Oh, Rosabella...De ce? spuse el, cu un ton de regret în voce – nu pentru că ar fi vrut ca ea să plece, ci pentru că își dădea seama că nu era prea fericită de decizia asta.

- Tata are de lucru la Minister și o să fie mai tot timpul pe drum...Și nu mă lasă să stau singură acasă.

- Eh, liniștește-te...La urma urmei, o să ai toată biblioteca la dispoziție pe durata vacanței. Și o să fiu și eu aici, așa că n-ar trebui să ai nicio problemă!

„Mda, asta chiar că mă consolează..." își spuse ea sieși.

- Și eu o să fiu aici toată vacanța!

Fata se întoarse rapid. Recunoștea vocea aia iritantă oriunde.

- P...pof...poftim? De ce rămâi tu la Hogwarts?

Lângă James veni imediat și Apollo, pentru a-l susține.

- Și eu. De fapt...cred că acum, datorită noastră, mai toți Cercetașii vor rămâne! Ce zici de asta?

Rosabella păli. Singurul lucru care o făcea să se simtă mai bine era că măcar cei patru buni-de-nimic vor fi plecați. Așa ceva nu era posibil! Și de aceea...fără să ezite, îi zise lui Slughorn:

- Domnule profesor, vreau să mă șterg de pe listă! Nu contează ce se poate întâmpla! O să...o să stau singură în casă, o să vorbesc cu tata, trebuie să mă lase! Altfel...altfel...

Cei doi își dădeau coate unul altuia.

- Off...Nu se mai poate acum. Numele scrise pe pergamentele astea sunt automat înscrise pe o listă mare în biroul directorului. Eh, lasă, nu poate fi așa rău!

Acum chiar se enervă. Bineînțeles că Slughorn nu credea că poate fi foarte rău. Doar nu el era cel de care se lua în fiecare zi un grup de patru Cercetași fără motiv, pentru simplul motiv de a o umili.

- Hai, Prințeso...Ai auzit ce a zis domnul profesor Slughorn. O să ne distrăm împreună, zise James ironic.

Pe neașteptate însă, cineva interveni, punându-și mâna dreaptă pe umărul ei.

- Las-o în pace, Potter.

Băiatul îmbrăcat în negru ca și ea își îndreptă atenția spre șeful casei Viperinilor, neluându-și mâna de pe umărul Rosabellei.

- Voi rămâne și eu la școală, domnule.

După cele câteva clipe cât îi luară lui Slughorn să scrie numele lui pe pergament, Perfectul dădu să plece, dar auzi aceeași voce slabă în spate:

- Mul...Mulțumesc, Thyren...

O liniște ciudată se lăsă peste mulțimea strânsă în jurul lor. Nu era o scenă pe care să o vezi zilnic la Hogwarts. Ea îl privea de parcă ar fi fost un zeu. Băiatul inspiră adânc, ca și când ar fi încercat să se calmeze, apoi zise încet, dar determinat:

- Gata, gata. Hai să mergem, și o luă de mână, aproape trăgând-o după el afară din sală.

- Ce o fi cu el? intreba un Cercetas uimit. A adormit de la atata citit?

- Cine stie? O fi ramas cu sechele de la atacul Hipogrifului, zise cel de langa el. Oricum, eu nu-l trezesc, continua, dand din umeri si indreptandu-se spre dormitoare impreuna cu celalalt.

In camera de zi mai ramasese doar James Potter, care isi odihnea capul pe vreo trei manuale diferite de anul 2. Nici macar focul nu mai ardea la ora aceea din noapte.

Insa imediat ce ultimii doi Cercetasi plecara inspre dormitoare, incuind usa, el deschise ochii. Amortise tot stand acolo, prefacandu-se ca atipise. Clipi de cateva ori ca sa fie sigur ca nu adoarme si se uita in jur, plictisit. Bine ca nu mai era nimeni.

Peste cateva clipe insa se auzi un scartait usor, insa destul de infricosator, care venea tot din zona dormitoarelor. Incepu sa se panicheze. Daca il descoperisera cei de dinainte? Înainte să poată reacţiona însă, îi văzu pe Apollo şi Evan strecurându-se împreună cât mai silenţios în Camera Comună. Răsuflă uşurat - la urma urmei, asta făcea parte din plan.

- Asta e acoperirea ta? Hmm...Cam slabă, totuşi. Ar fi părut mai credibil dacă te prefăceai obosit după o seară întreagă de detenţie. Deşi e doar părerea mea...

James încercă să-l ignore şi se gândi să zică ceva:

- Lasă asta, văd că până acum a mers. Şi Alcyon...?

- Ar trebui să vină a...

Uşa mare de la dormitoare se deschise chiar atunci, dar nimeni nu apăru de după ea…Cei trei începură să se panicheze…în timp ce Alcyon îşi dădu jos pelerina invizibilă. Apollo fluieră slab.

- Ce sincronizare...Vorbind de lup...

- Mda, cam aşa...Aţi face bine să ieşiţi odată, nu pot să ţin toată noaptea uşa întredeschisă, sugeră Alcyon.

Şi pe măsură ce ceilalţi trei se treziră din inerţie şi se îndreptară spre ieşire, el continuă în şoaptă (deşi nu era chiar necesar, având în vedere faptul că ar fi trebuit să fie singurii în picioare la acea oră):

- Ar trebui să-mi mulţumiţi, am stat până târziu în bibliotecă pentru a putea să vă deschid uşa acum din afară şi după aia am hoinărit pe holuri cu pelerina pe mine. Noroc că Mira Pince m-a lăsat să pierd vremea pe acolo, altfel...

Măcar el a părut credibil în rolul ăsta, gândi Apollo pentru sine, după ce trecuseră de uşă şi de portretul doamnei grase.

- Gata, acum treceţi cu toţii sub pelerină, îi avertiză Alcyon. Ultimul lucru care ne-ar trebui e să ne vadă cineva…sau ceva.

Şi astfel devenind invizibil, fură nevoiţi să coboare încet din Turnul Cercetaşilor până la bibliotecă. Se uitau în stânga şi în dreapta, sperând din tot sufletul să nu fie prinşi. Pentru că dacă afla cineva unde se duceau şi ce voiau să afle…şi mai ales dacă acel cineva influenţase calmarul uriaş…aveau să scape cu mult mai mult decât o avertizare sau o detenţie. Asta, desigur, dacă aveau să scape…

Surprinzător însă, nu se întâlniră cu nimeni pe drum. Nici măcar Enwen sau atât de popularul lui câine, domnul Glenn. Mai că nu le venea să creadă ce noroc aveau.

Ajungând în faţa bibliotecii, respirară adânc. Chiar ajunseseră până acolo…Era neaşteptat de bine. James scoase bagheta şi şopti încet Alohomora, dar uşa nu se deschise.

- Trebuia să mă gândesc că nu va merge ceva atât de simplu, oftă el…şi se opri brusc când îl văzu pe Alcyon ţinând în mână un obiect mic strălucitor. Chiar şi pentru ochii lui de acum obişnuiţi cu întunericul, fu nevoie de câteva clipe să-şi dea seama ce avea prietenul lui.

- O cheie?

- Eh, hai, doar nu crezi că am stat degeaba lângă Pince, nu? Are 2 seturi de chei, eu aveam nevoie de unul, înţelegi tu…I l-am şterpelit cât ai zice peşte. Cred că nici n-o să observe vreodată.

James şi Apollo râseră subtil. Dintre toţi, Alcyon să facă asta? Să încalce el regulile?

- Data viitoare când mai zice cineva că n-ai ce să cauţi în grupul nostru, ştim ce să le zicem! Nu-i aşa, Apollo?

Alcyon le aruncă o privire care spunea însă clar: „nici să nu vă gândiţi"…după care se chinui câteva secunde să împingă cheia în broască. În final, reuşi şi împinse uşa suficient de mult pentru a se putea strecura cu toţii înăuntru. Ca o măsură de precauţie, păstrară pelerina pe ei. Mira Pince putea fi destul de aeriană încât Alcyon să-i poată fura o cheie, dar cu siguranţă prezenţa a 4 copii în zona arhivelor nu putea însemna decât un singur lucru, chiar şi pentru ea.

- Unde ziceai că sunt arhivele alea sau ce căutăm? întrebă nesigur Evan.

- Drept în faţă, şopti Alcyon.

- Dar de ce vorbim în şoaptă? spuse acelaşi Evan.

- Facem exerciţii de voce, asta facem, răspunse Apollo cam enervat.

- Ah, bine, dacă e necesar…Am înţeles!

Dacă ar fi avut spaţiu sub pelerină, ceilalţi trei şi-ar fi tras câte o palmă auzindu-l pe Evan, dar…Şi oricum aveau o treabă mai urgentă de făcut.

Pentru nişte chestii supersecrete, Secţiunea Interzisă şi Arhivele nu erau deloc păzite. Ce-i drept, cine s-ar fi gândit că nişte copii sub o pelerină aveau să se furişeze în toiul nopţii? Ei bine, ei se gândiseră.

Trecură cu grijă pe lângă nişte cărţi care scoteau sunete dubioase, pânze de păianjeni de pe vremea lui Merlin şi enciclopedii sculptate în colţi de dragon despre magia neagră şi ajunseră destul de repede în capăt. O sală foarte mică, circulară, cu o podea transparentă adăpostea arhivele şcolii. Datele erau păstrate în fişiere subţiri care erau stocate peste tot, pe pereţi, sub podea şi pe tavan. Unele erau chiar îndesate prin magie şi puse în spatele rândurilor din faţă.

- Auzi, cum reuşesc să ţină chestiile astea pe tavan? întrebă extrem de mirat Apollo.

- Ştiu şi eu…Magie, presupuse Alcyon. Apropo, cum ne dăm seama unde e A şi unde e Z?

James se apucase însă deja să caute pe pereţi, fiind zona cea mai accesibilă. Se chinui să citească înscrisurile de pe marginea fişierelor: Generaţia 1590-1597…Dumbledore, Albus…Înfiinţarea şcolii Hogwarts…

- Ahm, băieţi…

Ceilalţi îşi întoarseră brusc privirile spre el.

- Nu cred că astea-s în ordine alfabetică. Sau în orice fel de ordine.

Alcyon se holbă şi el ceva timp la fişiere şi, inevitabil, ajunse la aceeaşi concluzie. Ceea ce nu era de bun augur.

- Parcă Arhivele au fost făcute pentru masochişti…Poţi să stai aici să cauţi mult şi bine…

- Sau pentru copii băgăcioşi ca noi, cine mai ştie? comentă Apollo sarcastic. În orice caz, trebuie să găsim noi o metodă. În afară de să stăm aici ca proştii şi să ne uităm în fiecare pe rând. Şi cu noi patru, tot ne-ar lua o veşnicie.

- Uită-te şi tu, ăştia au fişiere băgate în spatele ăstora! Şi în spatele celor din spate există ceva…Frate, când oamenii ăştia caută ceva în arhive, cum fac?

- Păi mai mult ca sigur n-o roagă pe Mira Pince, remarcă Alcyon. Poate chiar ea a adus arhivele în starea asta, mai ştii?

Lui James îi veni deodată o idee…

- Auziţi…Poate aş şti eu cum să scot fişierul legat de Misdow. Doar am încercat vraja asta de atâtea ori şi a mers!

Şi fără să mai aştepte răspunsul lor, îndreptă bagheta undeva spre perete şi zise: Accio Misdow!

Nimic.

- Ştii, Misdow nu e cam…mort? Ia să încercăm asta: Accio fişier Misdow!

Iar nimic.

- Se pare că până la urmă în locul acesta e mai multă magie decât am fi crezut iniţial, nu? remarcă Alcyon. Ştiţi ceva, cred că ar trebui să recurgem la magia mâinilor. Da, adică să le căutăm noi. Poate avem noroc. Dacă nu, mai venim şi în alte zile. Nu prea văd altă soluţie.

Până la urmă, asta fu hotărât, numai că totul promitea să fie incredibil de plictisitor, mai ales că nu aveau timp să se uite prin tot ce găseau. James tocmai pusese cu greu la loc un fişier numit „Momente stânjenitoare din istoria directorilor şcolii", când deodată îl văzu pe Alcyon rămas în loc în faţa unei secţiuni…

- Eşti în re…

- Uite, băieţi…Cred că tocmai am găsit-o!

Toţi trei se ridicară brusc în picioare de unde erau şi se îndreptară către el. Într-adevăr, ascunsă destul de bine nu cu mult deasupra capetelor lor se afla un fişier cu aspect de altfel banal pe care scria exact „Misdow".

- Ce mai aştepţi? Ia-o! spuse James deja cu voce tare. Cui îi mai păsa că puteau fi auziţi?

- Nu aşa de repede, Cercetaşilor…o voce mult prea cunoscută se auzi însă din spatele lor.


	16. Patru contra unu

**Capitolul 16**

**Patru contra unu**

Figura arhicunoscută a lui Thyren Thornfield, Perfectul Viperinilor, stătea ameninţătoare în spatele lor. Şi în acea clipă, cei patru Ştrengari ştiuseră că nu avea să se termine prea bine.

- Ia uite cine se strecoară afară din dormitoare la ora asta...Ah, băieţi, prevăd o pedeapsă lungă şi grea pentru voi toţi, spuse satisfăcut Thornfield.

- D…Dar şi tu eşti afară…dacă stăm să ne gândim, răspunse James, încercând să pară sigur pe el.

Perfectul râse.

- Chiar crezi că poţi să mă influenţezi cu manevre de genul ăsta? Hmm…De fapt, nici nu mă aşteptam la altceva de la nişte Cercetaşi ca voi, continuă el, privindu-i cu superioritate. În plus, eu am derogare de la regulament – mai ales când e vorba să prind elevi care încalcă interdicţiile…

Evan tocmai voia să-l tragă de mânecă pe Alcyon pentru a-l întreba ce însemna „derogare", dar prietenul lui îl opri. Ştiindu-se prinşi, cei patru încercară o ultimă tactică:

- Hai s-o luăm altfel, Thornfield. Ce vrei ca să uiţi că am trecut vreodată pe aici? întrebă Apollo.

- Oho, Ravinoff, interesantă tactică…Dar, ce să-i faci, se pare că aveţi ghinion în seara asta. Data viitoare să beţi nişte Felix Felicis înainte, spuse el, surâzând batjocoritor.

Însă imediat îşi întoarse uşor capul, simţind paşi înapoia arhivelor. În acea clipă, cei patru se sincronizară imediat, profitând de neatenţia temporară a Perfectului –

- _Petrificus To…_

Dra vraja lor se opri brusc când baghetele le zburară din mâini cât acolo, iar ei toţi fură legaţi cu o frânghie groasă care părea să se fi materializat din neant. Laţul nu era însă foarte bine strâns, aşa că Thornfield mai întinse odată bagheta în faţa lor, părând să se concentreze foarte tare. De data asta, fu mulţumit de rezultat. Iar replica lui nu întârzie să apară.

- Frumoasă încercare, băieţi. Dar nu sunt atât de neatent pe cât credeţi voi. Ah, uite-l şi pe invitatul meu special din această seară!

Cei patru îşi îndreptară resemnaţi atenţia către uşa arhivelor lângă care stătea Viperinul şi de după care tocmai apăruse Enwen, ţinându-l în lesă pe notoriul domn Glenn.

- Mulţumesc că aţi venit, domnule, spuse cel mai tânăr, cu o falsă politeţe în glas.

Pe faţa lui Enwen se putu citi instantaneu încântarea.

- Nicio problemă, domnişorule Thornfield. Mă bucur să vă pot fi de folos, zise el rânjind subtil. De acum, pot să îi preiau eu pe aceşti delincvenţi…

Dar Perfectul îl întrerupse, nedezlipindu-şi în tot acest timp ochii de la cei patru legaţi în faţa lui.

- De fapt, domnule Enwen, aş mai avea o rugăminte. Dacă se poate, aş dori…să mă ocup eu de ei.

Apoi, observând expresia de uşoară neîncredere de pe chipul îngrijitorului, adăugă:

- Este de datoria mea de Perfect să fac tot posibilul să protejez onoarea şcolii. O să am eu grijă de ei, după care o să-i las pe mâna dumneavoastră, domnule Enwen, aşa cum cere regulamentul. Este totul în regulă?

Putea însă ghici totul numai din privirea lui extaziată. Simpla menţionare a cuvântului „regulament" îl adusese de partea lui.

- De…Desigur, domnişorule! Vreţi să folosiţi biroul meu? Pentru interogare…adică…

Thornfield păru să cadă pe gânduri, deşi de fapt ştia ce să răspundă.

- Ah, da, nu este o idee rea. Rămân profund îndatorat, domnule Enwen, spuse pe un ton linguşitor. Cred că o jumătate de oră mi-ar ajunge.

- Desigur, desigur! spuse el servil şi se dădu la o parte. Să vă conduc.

În câteva minute intraseră cu toţii în biroul îngrijitorului de la Hogwarts, rămas în esenţă acelaşi de generaţii întregi. În mod normal, Perfectul ar fi trebuit să le spună o pedeapsă şi probabil să scadă ceva puncte casei şi după aceea să-i trimită înapoi în dormitoare, dar Thyren nu avea de gând să-i lase să scape prea uşor, mai ales că intrase la bănuieli.

Îl expedie subtil pe Enwen afară din cameră sub pretextul că nu se simţea bine în preajma prea multor oameni, apoi închise uşa şi se îndreptă furios spre birou, din spatele căruia îi privi pe cei patru Ştrengari, aşezaţi în rând pe câte un scaun şi legaţi între ei în continuare de către Blestemul de Legare Corporală Totală.

Apucă marginea biroului cu mâinile şi îşi aţinti privirea către ei.

- Nu am de gând să stau la palavre cu voi, deci o să trec direct la subiect. Ce căutaţi în arhive?

James şi Apollo răspunseră aproape la unison, sfidător:

- Nu o să afli nimic de la noi!

Alcyon şi Evan continuau însă să rămână tăcuţi, însă din motive diferite. Primul era precaut, al doilea temător.

- Aşa credeţi voi? Habar n-aveţi voi cât de convingător pot să fiu uneori…

Aproape instantaneu, lui James îi veni o idee.

- Căutam „Momente stânjenitoare din istoria directorilor şcolii"! Ne mai distram şi noi, spuse el încercând să pară cu adevărat amuzat. La urma urmei, asta era parţial adevărat şi chiar plauzibil pentru ei.

Thornfield păru că îi studiază expresia chipului câteva secunde. James încercă să pară sigur pe el. Poate nu avea să mai dureze mult…Şi oricum, nu voia să-i dea satisfacţie.

- Şi atunci ce a fost cu acel „Nu o să afli nimic de la noi!" de la început?

- Păi…am primit destule detenţii şi…nu mai voiam să fim prinşi încă o dată şi…Dar ne-a luat valul şi…

Dar Thornfield îl repezi.

- De când îţi pasă ţie de numărul de detenţii? Sau dacă eşti prins sau nu?

Apollo încercă să protesteze, dar Thornfield îi făcu semn să tacă şi tot el continuă:

- Lăsaţi-o baltă. Sunteţi la fel de neconvingători ca un troll care ia lecţii de balet. Ascundeţi voi ceva. Problema acum este…oare ce? Ce puteaţi să căutaţi voi în arhive?

Căzu pe gânduri. Arhivele conţineau multe secrete ale şcolii Hogwarts şi o mare parte dintre ele n-ar trebui să cadă în mâini greşite… Şi oare găsiseră ce căutaseră?

- Păi, bănuiesc că nu există decât o modalitate să aflu. A, bine, sunt două. Dar hai să zicem că Legilimanţia n-ar funcţiona prea bine pe voi dacă vă opuneţi…Deşi nu vă văd pe voi mari experţi în Occlumanţie. Aşadar, o să încercăm metoda mea favorită.

Şi astfel băgă mâna în interiorul robei, de unde scoase o sticluţă cu un lichid incolor.

- Veritaserum? întrebă stupefiat Alcyon, dându-şi seama despre ce era vorba.

- O, da. Exact asta e. Acum problema e…pe cine să o încerc?

- Dar…Folosirea lui asupra elevilor e ilegală! protestă Alcyon, ceilalţi uitându-se la el şi susţinându-l.

- Cu atât mai bine, spuse el râzând. Credeţi că numai voi vă pricepeţi la şmecherii? Lasă că vă învăţ eu minte… Deeeci, pe cine să o folosesc?

Privirea i se plimbă de la unul la altul. Unul dintre ei aproape tremura în scaunul lui de frică, uitându-se constant la ceilalţi. Se părea că găsise veriga slabă.

- Evergrow, cred că tu o să fii cel în cauză. Şi prietenii tăi o să vadă tot spectacolul, o să vadă cum îi dai de gol fără să poată face nimic…

Ceilalţi încercară să protesteze verbal, dar Thornfield nu voi să îi asculte şi trecu astfel de partea cealaltă a biroului, pentru a fi mai aproape de ei. Evan încercă să se ferească, dar Viperinul era abil şi îl forţă să bea câteva picături de Veritaserum. Restul Ştrengarilor înghiţiră în sec şi se rugară în sinea lor ca Evan să fie destul de tare încât să reziste interogării, deşi în sinea lor ştiau că nu avea să fie aşa. Singurul lor noroc era însă că dintre toţi, Evan ştia cel mai puţin despre toată afacerea, deşi Perfectul nu avea de unde să ştie asta.

- Să înceapă distracţia, Evergrow, spuse el fixându-l cu privirea şi inspirând adânc. Ce căutaţi în arhive?

- Nu ştiu, n-am nicio idee…

Cei trei începuseră să spere că Evan ştia destul de puţine încât să-i scape. Apoi însă faţa i se lumină, ca a unui şcolar care îşi adusese aminte răspunsul:

- A, ba da, căutam ceva despre Misdow! Aşa e!

Thornfield deveni brusc palid şi fu nevoit să se ţină strâns de masă. Apoi mânia începu brusc să se acumuleze în el:

- Misdow? Ce treabă aveţi voi cu el? De unde îi ştiţi numele? Răspunde!

- Păi nu ştiu exact…Ştiu că cineva a găsit într-o carte ceva despre Misdow şi o comoară. Iar noi voiam să aflăm despre ce e vorba sau ceva de genul ăsta…

- Atât? Atâta tot? Nu pot să cred! Spune-mi tot ce ştii!

Thornfield mai continuă să încerce vreo 15 minute, timp în care nu obţinuse mai nimic. Norocul Ştrengarilor că Evan nu prea ştia ce se întâmpla în jurul lui.

Într-un final, Perfectul se plictisi şi puse o ultimă întrebare:

- Bine, am înţeles. Aţi apucat să citiţi fişierul despre Misdow din arhive?

- Nu, răspunse Evan clar.

- În regulă, măcar…măcar atât, spuse el îngrijorat. Cel puţin nu mai era la fel de furios. Nu prea îmi convine dar se pare că trebuie să vă dau drumul…pentru interogarea domnului Enwen. Ar trebui să vă fac să uitaţi totul…Dar ştiţi ce? N-o să fac asta. O să ţineţi minte tot, pentru că chiar dacă o să vă plângeţi, nimeni n-o să vă creadă. Să zicem doar că reputaţia mea cântăreşte de o grămadă de ori mai mult decât ale voastre combinate. De-abia aştept să văd frustrarea din ochi…

Atunci se auzi o bătaie în uşă. Uitându-se la ceas, văzu că într-adevăr trecuse o jumătate de oră şi deci era rândul îngrijitorului să-i preia pe cei patru nesăbuiţi.

- Văd că e vremea să ne despărţim. Deci, dacă vă mai prind o singură dată căutându-l pe Misdow, o să vă pedepsesc mult mai rău…A, şi ar trebui să fiţi fericiţi că nu l-am lăsat pe informatorul meu să vă interogheze. Cred că el s-ar fi distrat de minune torturându-vă…sau poate _ea_, cine ştie? sugeră el subtil.

Thornfield deschise astfel uşa lui Enwen, care păşi înăuntru.

- Mulţumesc mult, domnişorule, zise el mulţumit. Privind însă în jur, remarcă ceva:

- Dar…cum o să le dau drumul după aia? Sunt încă legaţi cu blestemul acela.

Perfectul se uită ciudat la îngrijitor, de parcă s-ar fi îndoit de inteligenţa acestuia.

- Simplu. Tăiaţi frânghia.

Neavând chef să mai petreacă mult timp în compania prostului de Enwen şi a javrei lui, care tocmai mârâia pe la picioarele lui, ieşi fără să mai scoată vreun cuvânt…şi promiţându-şi să aibă grijă personal de fişierul acela despre Misdow.


	17. Cutia roz

**Capitolul 17**

**Cutia roz**

Stătea pe mătură şi accelera cât de repede putea spre hoţoaică. Foarte aproape de el era Prem Pressel, căutătorul Viperinilor, care avea şi el aceeaşi ţintă. Nu putea să îl lase pe celălalt să o prindă - în mâinile lui stătea soarta jocului. Era aproape, atât de aproape…făcu un ultim sprint spre hoţoaică, dar imediat începu să simtă o prezenţă întunecată în spatele lui. Se întoarse pentru o singură fracţiune de secundă şi văzu calmarul uriaş gata să-l înşface. În acelaşi timp, din sus venea un hipogrif ameninţător, iar el începu să simtă că se prăbuşeşte fără să poată să facă ceva…Cu câteva clipe înainte să atingă pământul, auzi în fundal un ţipăt acut…

- Daa!

Albus se trezi brusc din coşmar şi îşi scutură capul. Răsuflă uşurat când constată că totul era în regulă. Se uită în dreapta lui şi văzu că prietenul lui, Owen, fusese cel care ţipase de bucurie. La patul acestuia se găseau o grămadă de cadouri micuţe în diverse forme şi culori – era dimineaţa Crăciunului.

Se uită în jurul lui şi văzu că numai el şi prietenul lui mai rămăseseră în cameră. Toţi ceilalţi plecaseră deja, cel mai probabil în Marea Sală pentru micul dejun. Probabil nu doriseră să-i deranjeze – deşi mai bine ar fi făcut-o, ca să nu apuce să aibă coşmarul acela. În timpul acela, Owen continua să-şi admire fiecare pachet primit.

- Uau, mănuşi din piele de dragon de la mătuşa Arbenia! Şi…şi un poster cu echipa de vâjthaţ a Angliei de la Crissy! Uite, e şi Oliver Baston aici!

De data asta, băiatul îl zări cu coada ochiului pe colegul lui zâmbind uşor şi se opri brusc, întorcându-se uşor spre el.

- Ahm…Te-am trezit, nu-i aşa?

- Păi da, dar…

- Scuze, amice. Doar că…Nu cred că am mai primit vreodată atâtea cadouri! E aşa de grozav!

- Nicio problemă, Owen. Păi…continuă să ţi le despachetezi.

Albus mai adăugă încet, ca pentru el, că se şi bucura că fusese trezit din coşmarul acela. Dar mai bine nu îl întrista pe prietenul lui, mai ales că era într-o dispoziţie atât de bună. Owen continuă deci să le ia pe fiecare în parte, după care să le arunce în spatele lui.

- Nişte cerneală invizibilă pentru pană de la Nina…asta e de la unchiul, da…hmmm, ce e asta?

Pentru prima dată, aruncă o privire dezgustată unei cutii şi o trânti neinteresat cu atâta dezinteres, încât ateriză drept în poala lui Albus, iar apoi se apucă să studieze ultimele două cadouri. Albus ridică o sprânceană în semn de mirare, apoi, bănuind că pe prietenul lui nu-l interesa prea tare ce se afla înăuntru, îşi luă libertatea să arunce o privire conţinutului. Căutând în interiorul cutiei, găsi un lănţişor destul de lung, roz, plin de imitaţii de pietre care de care mai strălucitoare şi cu o bucată dintr-un os sau dinte – nu-şi putea da seama exact. Era, într-adevăr, cam excentric cadoul…

După ce terminase de cercetat toate cutiile, Owen păru să-şi aducă brusc aminte de existenţa lui Albus şi se întoarse spre el. Văzând ce ţinea în mâna dreapta, oftă uşor şi îl lămuri:

- Meh…Ăsta e de la soră-mea mai mare, Ashley. N-o suport, spuse el pe un ton dezgustat. Mereu îmi trimite prostii de-astea de la magazinul unde lucrează. Uită-te şi tu, e o chestie sclipicioasă şi roz! Cred că nici o fată n-ar purta aşa ceva! Şi maică-mea mă pune mereu să-i scriu scrisori de mulţumire…Dar lasă asta, zise el hotărât să schimbe subiectul. Tu ce ai primit?

Atunci îşi dădu seama Albus că fusese atât de preocupat de coşmarul său şi de ce primise colegul lui de cameră, încât uitase complet de propriile cadouri. De altfel, fu nevoit să-şi petreacă o jumătate de oră în plus pentru a se uita ce îi trimiseseră unii şi alţii. Părinţii îi trimiseseră o mătură nouă, Lily o felicitare desenată de mână cu personaje care se mişcau, unchiul Percy un cod al bunelor maniere (de care Al cu siguranţă nu avea nevoie), Hermione şi Ron dulciuri (cam scumpe pentru gustul lui) şi bunica Molly un pulover simplu cu un A croşetat în centru pe care se şi hotărî să-l îmbrace.

Într-un final, îl luă pe Owen şi plecară împreună spre Marea Sală, sperând că mai rămăsese ceva la micul dejun. Poate ar fi trebuit să amâne inspectatul cadourilor…oricum, acum faptul era deja consumat.

Albus încă se mai gândea la timpul pierdut când dădu nas în nas cu Rose şi prietena ei, Fredricca, ce urcau pe scară pentru a se duce în Camera Comună, cel mai probabil. Verişoara lui fu prima care porni discuţia.

- Hei, somnorosule! Crăciun fericit! La ora asta te trezeşti? spuse ea luându-l în braţe.

- Ă, păi, da…Cam aşa a fost, răspunse Albus, încercând cu greu să se desprindă din îmbrăţişare.

Owen însă păru supărat că nu era băgat în seamă. După câteva secunde în care Al se chinui să respire, Rose îi dădu drumul şi continuă:

- Păi…micul dejun s-a cam terminat, dar Fredricca ţi-a păstrat şi ţie câte ceva.

La auzul acestor vorbe, fata roşi toată şi îi întinse băiatului un pacheţel aburind.

- Eu şi Rose i-am rugat pe spiriduşii de casă să îţi păstreze şi ţie ceva. Poftim…Al!

Copilul păru uimit de gestul fetei, dar fiind înfometat şi nevrând să o jignească refuzând, luă cutia din mâini şi îi mulţumi, la care Fredricca se îmbujoră şi mai tare. De data asta, Owen chiar îşi făcu curaj şi protestă:

- Hei, şi mie?

- Şi ţie ce, Owen Carlson? spuse hotărâtă Rose. Dacă vrei să mănânci, vino la timp! adăugă ea, după care îşi luă prietena de mână şi plecă. Voise să-i ia şi lui ceva, dar asta ar fi stricat originalitatea cadoului de la Fredricca.

Imediat ce fetele fură destul de departe, Owen îl înghionti pe Albus şi râse cu poftă.

- Ce atentă e prietena ta!

La asta, fu rândul lui să se îmbujoreze.

- N…nu am nicio prietenă!

- Da, cum să nu! Îţi şi aduce de mâncare!

Dar deodată o altă voce familiară întrerupse cearta:

- Oho, cine are prietenă aici?

James şi prietenii lui surâdeau şi ei cu subînţeles. Albus nu crezuse că era posibil să se simtă mai umilit decât înainte, dar descoperise că se putea. Apoi, fratele mai mare remarcă ceva:

- Să nu-mi spui…şi tu ai primit unul de-astea?

- Un ce? Ah, da, zise el după ce îţi dădu seama că se referea la pulover. Mda, mi-a trimis unul mătuşa Molly. Şi ţie?

- Da…mi-a dat şi mie unul cu un „J" pe el. Dar e ridicol, n-o să-l port…

Albus însă observă un lucru ciudat.

- Şi atunci ce e chestia aia pe care o ascunzi la spate?

James păli şi încercă să evite răspunsul.

- Care…chestie? Nu am nimic la spate!

Dar asta îl porni şi mai tare pe Al, care după câteva secunde, cu abilităţile sale de jucător de Vâjthaţ, reuşi să îi şterpelească fratelui său ce ţinea ascuns, în timp ce restul grupului său se uita amuzat la confruntare. Părea să fie un pulover…

- Hmm, ce să fie asta? spuse Albus în timp ce desfăcea puloverul împachetat şi încerca să-l fenteze pe fratele lui. Dar ce observă îl surprinse: într-adevăr, era realizat în stilul mătuşii şi avea un „J" pe el, dar nu numai atât…Lângă iniţiala numelui se aflau şi literele „erk". (Nota: jerk (engl.) = derbedeu) Owen râse destul de subtil.

- „Jerk"? Să fie vreo problemă cu…prietena? încercă Al. Nici el nu ştia cum de căpăta atâta curaj uneori.

Auzind asta, James chiar se enervă.

- N…nu e prietena mea! Şi…dă-mi ăsta înapoi! zise el revendicându-şi puloverul de fratele lui, care rămăsese împietrit acolo.

Zicând asta, plecă mai departe, iar ceilalţi îl urmară, Apollo de-abia ascunzându-şi râsul, Evan neînţelegând, iar Alcyon păstrând o faţă neutră (deşi în interior era şi el amuzat de situaţie). De altfel, el păstră ritmul mersului mai încet ca să rămână în urmă şi să-i şoptească lui Albus:

- A râs de … cineva că nu a primit nimic de Crăciun şi a primit asta în schimb. A fost un schimb destul de aprig de blesteme, dacă mă întrebi pe mine…, adăugă el. Şi literele alea sunt aproape imposibil de înlăturat…

Albus clipi de câteva ori. Deci James iar avea un conflict cu cineva…Se întâmpla destul de des, îşi spuse sieşi în gând. Se gândi totuşi să-l întrebe pe Owen:

- Tu cine crezi că a făcut asta?

Tonul de mirare era evident în vocea lui, fapt care îl şocă pe prietenul său.

- Eşti întotdeauna aşa de aerian, Albus?

În noaptea aceea, Al se duse destul de târziu la culcare. Vorbise şi cu Scorpius în cursul zilei şi îşi dăduse seama că se simţise la fel de prost în faţa lui cum trebuia să se fi simţit Owen văzând câte chestii scumpe primise el. Scorpius avea mai puţine rude, însă familia Malfoy încă era mai bogată decât familia lui…şi de aceea primise cadouri de lux în comparaţie cu cele ale sale. Albus nu îndrăznise să-i spună însă băiatului că nu e bine să se laude – pe de o parte, îl înţelegea. Nu fusese niciodată nevoit să îşi reţină gândurile în faţa altora şi continua aşa şi la Hogwarts. Era mai bine să accepte oamenii aşa cum erau.

Încercând să respingă multitudinea de idei şi amintiri care îl obsedau în clipa aceea, se trânti în pat şi puse mâna dreaptă sub pernă. Inspiră şi se pregăti pentru un somn adânc.

Păcat însă că destinul nu era de acord. La câteva minute după ce adormi, auzi un fâlfâit de aripi şi o bătaie în geam. Iniţial crezu că era vreun fel de bătălie între balauri în curtea şcolii, dar pe măsură ce zgomotul începu să îl trezească, începu să-şi dea seama că era bufniţa lui la fereastră. Se dădu repede şi cât de silenţios putea jos din pat şi deschise încet geamul.

Avellion se aşeză uşor pe pat şi îi lăsă o scrisoare. Băiatul o mângâie, apoi întinse mâna lângă noptieră, unde ţinea o cutie de gustări pentru bufniţe, luă câteva în palmă şi i le dădu. Se aşeză apoi pe pat şi se apropie de geam pentru a citi la lumina lunii. Era cam greu, dar reuşi să descifreze ce scria pe bucăţica de pergament:

_Dragă Al,_

_Trezeşte-l şi pe Owen şi veniţi amândoi în Camera Comună. A venit timpul să mai aflăm câte ceva despre Misdow._

_Rose_

Faţa lui se lumină. Într-adevăr, stabiliseră că aveau să facă asta cândva, dar data exactă nu fusese stabilită. Partea dificilă era însă cum să îl trezească destul de silenţios pe Owen, căci acestuia nu-i plăcea deloc să fie trezit din somn şi făcea întotdeauna zgomot. Dacă reuşea să facă asta fără să deştepte jumătate din şcoală, avea noroc. Dar nu prea avea de ales…

Îşi luă câteva clipe să se pregătească psihic şi se duse spre patul prietenului său, în acelaşi timp gândindu-se cât de bine era că nu erau în camere diferite. Odată ajuns lângă el, se gândi la metoda potrivită de trezire şi până la urmă îl bătu pe umăr, întâi mai uşor, apoi destul de tare încât să aibă efect. Când îşi dădu seama că Owen simţise atingerea, îi făcu repede semn să tacă. Mai că nu-i venea să creadă că funcţionează.

Imediat după aceea, se aplecă spre el şi îi şopti la ureche:

- Mergem la Camera Comună. Rose are nevoie de noi. O, şi păstrează liniştea.

Owen păru un pic nedumerit, dar se ridică oricum şi cei doi păşiră încet spre ieşire şi înspre hol. Odată ajunşi acolo, o reperară imediat pe Rose într-un fotoliu. I se putea citi foarte uşor nerăbdarea pe faţă.

- Hai, băieţi, ce v-a luat atât de mult? spuse ea după ce Albus închise uşa de la dormitor.

Owen îşi frecă ochii de somn şi răspunse în timp ce căsca:

- Păăăi…dormeam aşa de bine şiii…

- Gata, gata, hai să trecem la treabă, comentă Albus. Unde o să aflăm informaţiile alea despre Misdow?

- C…ce informaţii? Mis…Stai aşa, nu mi-ai spus nimic despre asta! replică Owen intrigat.

Albus tocmai voia să răspundă, dar înainte să o poată face, Rose vorbi:

- Staţi jos şi vă voi explica. De mult timp plănuiam să mai întreprindem o…expediţie pentru a afla informaţii despre Misdow. Şi, din moment ce secţiunea interzisă a bibliotecii trebuie să fie păzită acum, m-am gândit la un alt loc în care e posibil să fie ţinute astfel de documente şi anume…

La masa la care stăteau se lăsă un pic linişte în timpul în care Rose scotoci după ceva. Zâmbi încântată când găsi hârtia, după care o desfăşură pe masă.

- Biroul directorului.

Cei doi băieţi se uitau la harta biroului din faţa lor cu gura căscată. Nu puteau să creadă ce tocmai auziseră.

- Stai să înţeleg, Rose. Vrei ca noi trei să ne strecurăm pe holuri la ora asta şi să ne infiltrăm în locul acela, care este probabil cea mai bine păzită cameră din Hogwarts? E…este nebunesc! Prefecţii pot să ne vadă, ca să nu mai spun de Magophilus însuşi! Şi…şi nu avem nici parola de la intrare!

Rose surâse iarăşi.

- Nu e atât de greu pe cât pare. Cu prefecţii m-am descurcat uşor. M-am strecurat în bucătărie seara, înainte de cină şi le-am pus praf de adormit în sucul de dovleac. Mă înţeleg destul de bine cu spiriduşii de casă. Despre Magophilus toată lumea ştie că se duce la culcare cel mai devreme, în jur de ora 9 seara. Asta mi-a confirmat-o şi doamna profesoară Velfinna…de la care am obţinut parola. Este _Numerologie. _M-am rugat frumos de ea şi i-am spus că am o problemă importantă de discutat cu directorul, explică ea.

- Uau…eşti plină de resurse, n-am ce zice.

- O, şi referitor la Enwen…Nu ştiu dacă aţi remarcat, dar de câteva zile nu mai e în şcoală. Cum să vă spun…câinele lui urât, Domnul Glenn, a căpătat o…infecţie misterioasă şi a fost nevoit să plece cu el la Spitalul de Animale Magice „Flora Wezinsky".

Owen fluieră uşor în semn de uimire.

- Sper să stea cât mai mult acolo. Poate nu se mai întoarce deloc, comentă el.

- Owen! îl apostrofă Albus.

- Gata, gata, lăsaţi certurile şi haideţi să ne organizăm. O să mergem totuşi sub Pelerina Invizibilă pe care tot eu am împrumutat-o de la James, pentru că fantomele încă sunt în castel şi ne-ar putea surprinde în orice clipă. O să o dăm jos când vom intra în birou. În regulă, echipă?

- Da! Super tare! spuseră ceilalţi doi şi toţi bătură palma, fiind gata să înceapă o nouă aventură în Hogwarts.

Călătoria nu fu chiar lipsită de incidente, trioul mai dând uneori peste o vază sau fiind uneori gata să se împiedice de scări. La un moment dat, Peeves păru să-i simtă şi întrebă dacă era cineva acolo - dacă nu ar fi fost Rose lângă el, Owen i-ar fi dat un răspuns sarcastic (dându-se de gol în acelaşi timp). Însă într-un final cei trei ajunseră la garguiul care păzea intrarea, iar Albus şopti parola. Statuia de piatră nu prea voia să lase să intre pe cineva invizibil, însă regula cerea să deschidă intrarea oricui ştia cuvântul cheie.

Odată intraţi în biroul lui Magophilus, copiii spuseră un „uau" încet. Era o cameră destul de mare şi impunătoare, cu decoraţii vechi de pe vremea lui Merlin. Din păcate însă, era şi dezordonat – peste tot se aflau pergamente mai mult sau mai puţin pătate, diverse articole magice şi pene de la hipogriful Felfinn, care dormea liniştit în cuşca lui. Portretele foştilor directori încă se aflau pe pereţi şi începuseră să vorbească între ele, văzând trei intruşi în cameră. Dându-şi seama că voiau să plece în dormitorul directorului să îl anunţe, Rose făcu repede o vrajă şi îi opri în loc, iar cei trei începură să caute frenetic prin toate colţurile ceva ce ar putut fi legat de Misdow.

Peste câteva minute, Owen, enervat de zgomotul pe care îl făceau tablourile sporovăind încontinuu, o strigă pe fată:

- Hei, Rose, nu poţi să faci o vrajă care să-i şi facă să tacă? Parcă simt că mă bârfesc pe la spate în fiecare clipă.

- Sigur că pot, spuse ea zâmbind şi reduse portretele la tăcere. Acum continuaţi să căutaţi. Aţi găsit ceva?

- Da, Rose, şi le ţinem doar pentru noi, să nu afli şi tu, comentă Owen sarcastic. Bineinţeles că nu, e o varză aici! Credeam că în camera mea e dezordine! Şi mai e şi directorul şcolii!

- De ce te-ai enervat? întrebă Albus, încercând să îl calmeze. Celălalt îl ignoră complet şi continuă să se plângă:

- Ia uite ce-am găsit aici! zise el, luând o cutie roz cu ciucuri pe margine în braţe. Numai fotografii vechi de când Merlin!

Se opri însă în mijlocul discursului şi faţa lui căpătă o expresie oripilată.

- Poze cu el la plajă? Omule, tipul acesta nu e în toate minţile!

Rose îşi dădu ochii peste cap.

- Te rog, Owen, nu mai fi aşa superficial…Gândeşte-te la numele lui! Sapientio Magophilus. Ţie ce îţi sugerează?

- Ştiu şi eu…Un bătrân ţicnit cu un ego supradimensionat care ţine poze vechi într-o cutie roz?

- Of, of…Înseamnă „iubitor de înţelepciune"!

- Eu tot la părerea mea rămân, spuse băiatul, dând din umeri.

Albus râse uşor, ca pentru sine şi luă cutia din mâinile lui Owen, care văzuse destule imagini cu Magophilus în costum de baie pentru o zi. Vărsă toate fotografiile deoparte…şi atunci văzu ceva interesant. Destul de interesant încât să-i cheme şi pe ceilalţi doi să vadă:

- Hei, uitaţi ce scrie aici!

Rose şi Owen veniră imediat lângă el şi îngenuncheară ca să vadă mai bine conţinutul. În centrul fundului cutiei era o scobitură mică circulară, iar în jurul ei erau inscripţionate cuvintele „Wisdom After Rouse" (notă: „Înţelepciune după beţie").

- Ciudat, nu-i aşa? comentă Albus.

- „Wisdom after Rouse"? Fii serios, dacă e aşa de înţelept, de ce n-a ferit pozele astea de ochii lumii? Sau de ce n-a luat altă culoare? Roz e prea de tot!

- Păi, Owen, răspunse Rose, tehnic vorbind este ferită de ochii lumii, pentru că era acoperită când am găsit-o şi noi i-am scotocit prin lucruri ca să o găsim.

- Dar ce-ar putea să însemne, totuşi? se miră Albus, intrigat de strania cutie.

Înainte să poată să se mai gândească la subiect, Felfinn începu să emită sunete ciudate, iar cei trei auziră garguiul dând drumul uşii. Dându-şi seama că nu mai puteau ieşi, cei trei mutară repede câteva obiecte la loc, îşi puseră pe ei Pelerina Invizibilă şi se ascunseră într-un colţ în spatele hipogrifului, unde sigur nu ajungea nimeni. Astfel deghizaţi, se aşezară în genunchi şi începură să spere că nu aveau să fie prinşi.


End file.
